Hiding Tonight
by miserum
Summary: Eight months ago she was nothing to him. Alexa was a stranger, and Daryl knew it was a bad idea to keep her in the group. Either way, she stayed. Will he pretend that she's nothing to him or the group? Or is he more infatuated with her than he actually wanted to?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!  
First of all, let me tell you that this isn't my first fanfiction. I had two other stories, which I sadly deleted. I felt like they had no interest and no particular stories that were worth writing. So, I thought about a new one.  
I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with this one, so please if you could read it and tell me your opinion, I would be really happy.**

**As for my character, Alexa, I'm writing the first chapter without really knowing her. I want her to be as mysterious as she can be for the first few chapters, even though I'm going to write about how she entered their group. There's definitely going to be character development, and you can also tell me what you think of her and what her past could be.  
Plus, I don't want Alexa to be as damaged as Daryl. She's going to be someone who's there for him, understands him in her own way, without having experienced the same experiences as him. **

**I think that's it. Thank you for reading and review!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WALKING DEAD.**

* * *

_**Chapter One - You Cannot Hide**_

He opened the bedroom door slowly. Daryl knew she was in there, lying on the bed, trying to get some sleep with all the mess that was going on.  
They hadn't found a place as good as this for a long time. They were all so tired, Daryl noticed it every time they had to escape. He shut the door and took a glance at the girl. How did time past so fast? Daryl chewed his thumb nervously, not sure if he should join her or not. However, he couldn't stop looking at the girl wrapped around the sheets. Her beautiful blonde hair over the pillow while she was lying on her side, breathing deeply. Her chest rose and fell quietly. Daryl sat down on the edge of the bed, away from the temptation of her body. He wanted her, he just didn't know how to make her his.

He took off his boots and threw them carefully to the ground. Then he stayed there, sitting in the bed without looking at her. Daryl felt nervous. Should he lay down next to her or sleep on the floor? He couldn't wrap his arm around her waist, even if he really wanted to. His mind wondered for a few minutes. How could she feel so safe around him? There was no possible answer in Daryl's mind for that question.

As if she had woken up by the sound of his presence, she turned around to eye him.  
"I'm not sleeping, you know." She whispered, her voice like a small whisper in the middle of a crowd. "I was waiting for you."  
Daryl didn't answer. He felt her hand touch slightly his arm, and he took an effort to not flinch at the contact. She had been with him for eight months, and Daryl didn't feel comfortable.  
"You don't have to lay down with me," She began, turning around and slipping inside the sheets again. She sighed and closed her eyes. "I know you."  
Daryl chuckled. Sometimes he wondered about the same thing as well; she did know him, maybe better than himself.  
"But this is such a nice bed." Her voice wondered, peeking through her shoulder. Daryl made eye contact with her. She had those beautiful green eyes which made him feel so infatuated. He had never felt this away before and Daryl knew this wasn't good. In one hand, it made him feel different, alive somehow. But on the other hand, she was priority now. Her safety was what mattered the most to him. And if something bad happened to her... Daryl couldn't even imagine.  
"Come on." He replied, lying on the bed next to her. He focused his eyes on the walls, taking a glance at her figure. She looked at him briefly and rolled over to her side again, closing her eyes and drifting to her dreams.

Daryl stayed awake for one more hour. He was still thinking how he ended up sleeping in the same bed as this girl. They were so different and yet so similar. He knew how good she could be to him, but at the same time he feared for her safety and feelings. His mind had been so confused for the past eight months. They were together, but at the same time they seemed distant. The last time they had sex though, she made him feel wanted and Daryl wanted her badly.  
But he couldn't. She was the one that made the first move, which was funny, because he didn't pay any attention to her when she joined their group.

Daryl's thoughts focused on her until his eyes gave in and he fell asleep. He dreamt of a place he had never been before, walking around with her hand firmly wrapped around his.  
They were both smiling. He could even admit he felt happy, until he heard someone laughing behind his back. Daryl turned around, but he didn't see anyone. He tried to ask her if she had heard anything, but she kept smiling at him.  
Someone laughed again, and Daryl stopped walking. Looking around himself, searching through the woods with his heart beating faster, Daryl spotted the person who was laughing.  
"Come on baby brother," that voice was very familiar to him. Someone who affected him in a way no one else did. "Get rid of that girl and man up." Daryl's muscles tensed up as he took a glance at his older brother. Merle chuckled again. "Oh," he laughed a few times, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You ain't the type of man she wants, baby brother. You're redneck trash."

* * *

_"You're redneck trash."_ Merle's words hovered in his mind. _"You ain't the type of man she wants."  
_Daryl felt like he could punch someone in the face. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at his left side, seeing Alexa opening her arms in the air.  
"Good morning." She whispered, showing him a smile. Daryl smiled back, getting up.  
Alexa got up as well. Daryl noticed she was only wearing a bra and panties. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't. Alexa searched for her black tank top and her old jeans. She peeked over her shoulder at him, giving Daryl a smile. He cleared his throat and looked at the ground, his cheeks burning.

After dressing up, Alexa turned around and saw Daryl waiting for her. She smiled and came close to him as if she wanted to give him a small kiss.  
"Come on," He whispered. "They're probably waiting."

Alexa looked ahead of her as Daryl opened the bedroom door. They were alone upstairs, and she could hear people downstairs. As she climbed down the stairs with Daryl behind her, Carl was the first one to see them.  
"Good morning." Alexa told him, walked towards Maggie. "Good morning y'all."  
Daryl sat alone in a small couch, gently taking the small plate of food Carol gave him. He started eating carefully, looking around to see what everyone was doing.  
T-Dog was near a window, carefully examining their surroundings, alert for any walker that could spot them. Rick was keeping watch with him as well, glancing towards Lori and Carl.

"We have to move." Glenn told them after a few minutes of silence. Rick walked towards him. "We've been here for almost a week."  
"Yeah, I know." Rick whispered, placing his hands on his waist. "We'll go when everybody's eaten."

With that being said, Rick sat down next to his son. Carl gave him some food, which Rick took and offered Lori.  
Daryl kept glancing towards Alexa. She was so quiet and mysterious, so he could never guess what was going on inside her mind. She had such a fragile figure, not because she was too thin, but because Alexa looked exhausted every day. Those dark circles around her eyes would never go away, which was normal given their situation, but no one had such tired eyes as Alexa. Daryl had witnessed some of her panic attacks and nightmares. They were rare, but brutal; when it was over, she couldn't even speak. All her strength abandoned her body while Alexa recovered.

They were all ready to leave the house. Glenn, Maggie, Beth and Hershel took one car and gathered some objects that could be potentially good weapons in the trunk. Rick entered his car, followed by his son and wife. Carol was with them, helping Lori to walk as fast as she could.  
Alexa wondered where she should go. Rick had one seat left in his car, but she was used to ride with Daryl for the past months.  
She looked around for her hunter. He saw her wondering, and he knew she was looking for him. Daryl stepped out of the house, climbing down the stairs. He walked through her without saying anything; when he sat on the motorcycle, Daryl gave her a signal. Alexa smiled and ran in his direction.  
She climbed onto the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around Daryl's waist. It felt good, the contact. She looked around and saw some walkers coming in their direction, growling desperately for food. Daryl turned on the engine and rode to the main road, followed by Glenn and Rick.  
Their plan was to circle the neighborhood until they found another house for them to settle. And they did, ten minutes later. Maybe this one would be better.

* * *

_I really hope you liked it!  
And I have to tell you english isn't my first language, so if you spot any errors, please tell me! The next chapters will be longer than this one, I promise._


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the following! (:

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WALKING DEAD**

* * *

_**Chapter Two - Guns**_

_8 months ago_

The nights were always the worst. When the sun went down, creatures would appear from places that were left unseen in the dark. They would appear from alleys, stores, behind cars or even from buildings.  
Alexa knew she couldn't wonder around town after dark. The best place for her to be was somewhere out of the city limits, but she had lost her car on her way to town.  
She remembered that time when she was walking through an alley looking for supplies. She mostly needed food, because her own food had run out. Alexa knew it was risky, but she was never the type of girl to sit around waiting for a miracle. If she wanted something, she should bring it herself.  
When she came out of the small alley, Alexa saw three men looking at her new vehicle. She remembered noticing their weapons. Guns, not hand weapons.

She didn't have any guns. When it all started, her father gave her a small handgun; good enough for her skills with it. However, he didn't give her many bullets. They ran out faster than she thought they would. The two men were tall and well built. There was no way she could beat them, so Alexa hid in a corner and waited to see if they would actually take her car.  
They weren't fooling anyone. The group of men wondered and wondered if someone could be trapped in one of the buildings, but after a while, the group drove off with her car.

After that, Alexa had no choice but to find a small house for her to spend a night. But a night dragged itself for days, then weeks. She found herself scavenging the small places over and over again, expecting to find something new every day. But there was only empty cans of food.

Although she rationed her food in order to keep it for a few more weeks, it wasn't good enough. It ran out quickly and Alexa felt despair wash over her. How could she survive if she didn't eat?

As if her stomach woke her up from her own thoughts, it gave her the warning that she needed to eat. Alexa mumbled to herself a few words and peeked through the small window from the tiny house she was hidden.  
There were a few walkers wondering around near the bushes. She knew they would react to any sound they heard, and their path would lead them right to her building. She wished nothing happened that could draw their attention.

There was always a moment that she enjoyed during the night. Alexa enjoyed looking at the sky and glancing towards the stars. With the lack of pollution in the air, more and more stars appeared ahead of her, and they also seemed brighter.  
She liked to think that the stars brought her hope; and they did, during the few hours she stopped to look at them. During the day she was always moving. There'd been a couple of times where Alexa had to run for her life and ended up in the same building.

Alexa took a glance at the bar in front of her. It seemed abandoned and she was pretty sure no one would be there. Maybe there was a small chance for her to check it out. She could actually find something useful in there.

She decided to check it in the following day. Her night was over, and she needed to sleep. The dark circles around her eyes were obvious and she knew she would scare anyone who would look at her.  
Alexa sighed as she shifted in the cold ground, wrapping her arms around her stomach. She missed people. Alexa knew being in the group could be more dangerous than being alone, but at the same time she wished she had someone to talk to. Alexa would be glad if she had one person to talk to rather than herself.  
But she wasn't going to find anyone. Alexa had lost hope to find a someone - or even a group - who wouldn't try to steal her and leave her for bait. She knew what kind of people existed in this new world, and she didn't like it at all.

Alexa sighed again, feeling her eyes closing. Her sleep caught her in minutes, drifting her to far lands in her mind, which filled her with feelings she hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

She woke up with the heat of the sun hitting her face. Alexa opened her eyes and blinked a few times adjusting to the light.

She always slept with her dark green jacket on. Her black jeans were dirtier than ever. Alexa couldn't even remember the last time she actually had a shower.  
Today seemed hotter than any other day, so Alexa took the jacket off and placed it on her bag pack. Along with it, she had three hand weapons kept safely in her bag. She would choose one of them to carry around when she scavenged places.

Alexa took extra care while getting up. She peeked through her small window to the street. There were no walkers there, and she sighed in relief. For the first time in days she was able to leave the building without heading for the back door, which was filled with dead bodies. The smell was almost unbearable.

She took the hatchet from her bag pack and placed it in her back. Alexa took a deep breath and headed for the exit.

Her footsteps where almost silent. She was agile on her feet, and Alexa knew how to sneak through tiny places without being seen. She opened the front door slowly and noticed the only remaining walker in front of her, sitting next to a car. He had his nose gone and his jaw was broken. She noticed his mouth opened with rests of flesh in its teeth. The creatures started growling at her, trying to get up as fast as it could, but Alexa was faster. She raised her hatchet in the air and stuck it in its brain. Alexa removed it quickly and the creature fell onto the ground without moving.

Killing creatures was part of her routine every single day. Sometimes there was no other way than to run away from them, climbing onto the buildings and heading towards the roofs.

Alexa glanced towards the bar ahead of her. She could check it out now, but there was a small shop she wanted to see first.  
So she sprinted towards the next alley and looked around herself every minute to see if something was following her. The store was right on the other street, which made her a bit glad. She didn't want to stay on the outside any longer than she had to.

As she approached the store, Alexa looked to her left and right. There were no creatures close enough to see her, so she ran through the road to the other side. She stopped at the door and crouched. Alexa peeked through the broken window and noticed there were no walkers on the inside.

Alexa opened the door and entered the store. The first thing she encountered were empty shelves. She had a frown on her face as she glanced towards the other shelves.  
"How can't this store have any food?" She whispered to herself as she ran through the store. There was a back door which was closed. Alexa didn't want to open it, because she knew it would lead to the outside, where could be a few creatures ready to bite her skin. She shivered at the thought and looked to her right side.  
There was a last shelf which had a few left cans. She practically ran towards it as she noticed they were full. There was at least three cans of food, which she grabbed and placed in her bag.  
"Jackpot." Alexa whispered in victory.

As she headed for the front door, Alexa heard a car passing by. She froze in her place, crouching immediately.  
She wasn't crazy or imagining things. Alexa peeked through the broken window again and saw the car heading towards her street.

Alexa couldn't form words. Should she follow them? What if they were dangerous?  
She opened the front door and peeked through it. There were no creatures, which was good. She crossed the road again and headed towards her building.

Alexa would see where they parked their car and figure out if she should approach them or not. However she still didn't know how she could decide if they were friendly or not.

As she approached the alley, Alexa noticed their car parked in front of the bar. Her steps stopped as she saw another car stopping behind her, far enough so they couldn't see her.  
Alexa crouched and stayed hidden near the door while she saw two mean approaching the other group's vehicle.

"Do you think they're alive?" The skinnier man asked. She tried to understand what they were talking about.  
"Who cares?" The other one answered, trying to open the door.  
"... out of your mind, or what?" The first voice spoke again, grabbing the other one by the arm. "Let's circle around, wait for the others." Alexa noticed the voices seemed farther away from the bar.  
"... pricks in there? What if they find somethin' useful?"  
"We'll kill'em." Alexa shivered at the sound of his voice. They seemed dangerous. And now she knew they planned on killing whoever was inside the bar.

Would she warn who the hell was stuck in that bar? Or would they kill her?  
Alexa looked at the ground and ran a hand through her hair. The gentle part of her told her to get on her feet, enter through the back door and warn those people of the dangerous ahead. The most cruel part of her told Alexa to hide in her small room and see what would happen.

She cursed herself a couple of times. "Shit." Alexa whispered. "Shit." She repeated.  
Alexa was running out of time as she saw the other two guys circling the street.  
"Oh, what the hell." She finally decided her mind.

Alexa got on her feet and circled the road. She was going to enter through the back door and warn them of the two men who wanted to kill them, for whatever reason. She was going to tell them that and then leave. Alexa didn't want anything to do with killing people.

She looked to the area where the two men circled and got sure they weren't coming back. She waited a couple of seconds before circling the bar, crouching to make sure the group inside wouldn't confuse her with the enemy.

Alexa finally got to the back door and peeked through the window. It was too dark for her to see anything, but she took her chances and opened the door.  
As she opened it, the door made a sound that echoed through the room. Alexa was pretty sure she wasn't the only one who heard it.  
She could hear voices speaking, two men. But after the closed the door, the voices stopped speaking.  
Alexa walked slowly towards the back entrance of the bar, a tear of sweat falling through her forehead.

"Glenn, check the back." She heard a voice speaking. Alexa froze. There was no place for her to hide. She looked to her sides and saw a small box in which she could hide.

Just before she crouched behind it, the door opened and she heard a man walking down the small steps. She closed her eyes and bit her lip.  
"Don't shoot!" She told him, loud enough for him to hear. Alexa heard him raise his gun and breath heavily.  
"Show yourself!" He replied. She noticed how he sounded much younger than she expected him to be. "Any guns you have, toss them here!" He demanded.

Alexa closed her eyes again and started to get up. "I said give me your guns!" He demanded again, this time aiming his gun directly at her. She raised her hands in the air, dropping her hatchet in the ground. She kicked it and the weapon landed on the guy's feet. He didn't stop looking at her.  
"I don't have guns." Alexa whispered. "I only have hand weapons." As if she forgot he had a gun aimed at her, Alexa took a step forward. "Listen,"  
"Don't move!" He cut her off. "Don't move."  
"Listen to me!" Alexa insisted. "There's two guys out there trying to steal your car." This seemed to get his attention. "They said they were going to circle the area and then they would enter the bar and shoot you."  
"How the hell do I know you're telling the truth?" The guy whispered.

Alexa took some time to answer. She noticed he was around her age. He was an Asian boy named Glenn, with black hair and tears of sweat running through his forehead. His tshirt was soaked wet as well, indicating he should've been under the sun or running for a while.  
"Look," She began saying, this time more gently. "I have no guns, why would I risk my life and entering in a bar with people I don't know?" Alexa took a step forward again. This time Glenn seemed less alert. "Listen to me, they will come here and shoot."

Glenn didn't answer right away. He glanced towards the door behind him and to the girl again. He ran a hand through his hair. "Come." He whispered, indicating for her to walk.  
Alexa did as she said and began walking towards the door. "Wait." He told her again. "Give me your bag pack."

Alexa chuckled. "What the hell?" She raised her hands in the air. "If I was going to take a weapon out of there it wouldn't be fast enough to prevent you from shooting me." Glenn raised an eyebrow. "Besides, the only food I found in days is in there, I won't give you my bag pack."  
Glenn gave her a sympathetic look. "Alright. Go."

She began walking until she reached the door. Alexa stopped her movements as she saw two other men on the other side, waiting for Glenn. He told her to move forward so Alexa opened the door slowly as the two other men glanced towards them.

One of them, the younger one, raised his gun immediately at her. He had bright blue eyes and seemed tired. The other one was an older man with white hair. He was sitting on the chair, glancing between Alexa and the glass on his hand. She saw him taking another sip and then getting up.  
"What the hell is this? Glenn?" The younger man whispered harshly. Alexa raised her hands in the air again and glanced towards Glenn.  
"Hey, hey!" Glenn raised his hand in front of the man. "Rick, wait. She has something important to say."  
"What?" Rick asked again. He seemed speechless. "What are you saying?"  
Alexa took a step forward.  
"I know this really fucked up." She began to say and noticed Rick's gun on her face. "Take that thing off my face!" She yelled, looking into his eyes. Alexa hated being threatened by a gun, it wasn't the first time it had happened. She tried to calm down as Rick slowly backed away, but he still raised his gun at her. Alexa swallowed hard. "I ain't got time for this. I wasn't running for some supplies when I saw your car passing. Thirty minutes later another car showed up with two guys saying they would kill you and steal your car." Rick raised an eyebrow at her. Alexa started to get annoyed. "I ain't fucking kidding!" She told them again.  
"How the hell can I trust you?" Rick wondered, looking at the ground. Then, as if he just remembered something, he raised his gun at her again. She tensed up but stayed on her place.  
"Are you carrying any weapons?" He whispered.  
"Man, I don't have guns." Alexa told them, waving her arms in the air." She looked at Glenn. "Ask him!"  
Rick looked at his friend. "It's true." Glenn supported her.

Rick took a step back and glanced towards the older man. That same man took a glance at Rick and as if reading his mind, he spoke. "Ma'am, the truth is we don't know if we can trust you." He glanced towards Glenn. "Would you tell me your name?"

Alexa thought about it. She didn't know anything about them, and one thing she did know: don't give strangers personal information's, especially in a situation like this. "Why does it matter?" She whispered. "They should be getting close by now."

Rick tried to come closer to her, but in the second he walked towards her, the front door or the bar opened.  
"Son of a bitch," The skinnier one said. "They're alive."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for everyone who followed and favorited (:

This is the second part of the second chapter. I just wanted to show how Alexa ended up meeting the group.

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WALKING DEAD.**

* * *

**Chapter Three - Guns, Part II**

Alexa froze as the two men stood at the entrance looking at the group. Rick came closer to them, completely forgetting about the girl behind him. The other two men shared a look and step forward.

Rick didn't raise his gun. He watched as the skinnier man walked carefully to the small table and sat in the chair, looking at his buddy. The other one sat near the balcony and adjusted his hat.  
Rick gave them a glass and filled it with alcohol. They thanked him.

"I'm Dave…and that scrawny looking douche bag over there is Tony." The skinnier man told them. He had short brown hair and a mysterious look in his eyes. Alexa wasn't enjoying the way he eyed Rick and his gun. She knew he would try do to something when Rick distracted himself.  
"Eat me Dave." Tony replied, glancing towards his pall with a laugh.  
Dave chuckled. "Hey, maybe someday I will." He grabbed his glass and took a glance at Alexa. She felt his eyes travelling through her body and then looking back at Rick. "We met on the nine ninety-five coming out of Philly. Damn shit show that was."

Alexa stood still. She noticed Rick demanding Daryl to keep an eye at her, and Glenn instructed her behind the small balcony. She glanced towards Dave who was still glancing at her. Rick seemed to notice his sudden interest in the girl and stood in front of her, almost in a protective way. Alexa didn't understand why he suddenly wanted to protect her, maybe Rick only wanted to show them he was the leader.  
"I'm Glenn. It's nice to meet some new people." He told the two strangers. Alexa almost felt annoyed with him. Wasn't Glenn noticing how suspicious they seemed? She controlled herself to shut her mouth, biting her lower lip while glancing towards Tony's gun.

It was obvious that Tony wasn't as smart as Dave. Tony was definitely the kind of guy who didn't have the patience - or the brains - to wait for the right moment to attack the enemy. Dave, on the other hand, knew exactly what he was doing.

"Rick Grimes." Rick finally spoke, grabbing a glass and handing it to Tony.  
Dave waved his hand towards Hershel. "How 'bout you pal? Do you want one?"  
Alexa glanced at Hershel. He shifted in his seat. "I just quit."

"You got a unique sense of timing my friend." Dave chuckled again, making Glenn laugh. Alexa looked at him. Glenn eyed her, trying to figure out what she meant. She shook her head and shifted on her seat, eyeing Dave more carefully.

"His name's Hershel. He lost people today. A lot of them." Rick noticed, nodding his head as if he was reliving the memories.  
Alexa frowned. She knew the feeling of losing people we cared about. However, she took that information as something good about Rick's group. He seemed aware of the danger ahead, unlike Glenn. His hand was always near his gun, making Dave glance at it from time to time.

Dave looked at the ground, himself reliving memories as well. For the first time, he seemed to feel something genuine inside him. "I am truly sorry to hear that." He nodded towards Hershel, raising his glass. Dave swallowed hard. "To better days and new friends... And to our dead, may they be in a better place."

Rick and Glenn shared a drink with him. Dave glanced towards Alexa again and cocked his head to the side, giving her a small smile. "What 'bout you, girl?"  
Alexa frowned and her jaw tensed. "I'm fine."

Dave saw her muscles all tensed up and tried to change the subject. Rick glanced towards her. He wanted to tell her to calm down but he just had to trust her instincts.  
Dave shook his head and reached for the bottle in the table. Rick saw the pistol in his jeans and thought about grabbing his own, but Dave glance towards him and grabbed his pistol, showing it to Rick.  
"Nice piece, isn't it?" Dave asked, looking down at the small pistol in his hands. Alexa cursed herself for not having a gun with her. "I got it off a cop."

"I'm a cop." Rick told him, a slight irritation in his tone. Dave shrugged.  
"This one was already dead." He noticed, chuckling. Alexa knew Rick was getting annoyed at this man, because the sheriff knew exactly what they wanted. Alexa saw Tony looking at the cop with a strange look on his face, his eyes wondering towards the girl, eyeing her just like Dave. She shivered and took a step closer to Glenn, who noticed her fear and stood in his place without saying a word.

Alexa looked down and looked at the man again, this time trying to feel confident.  
"You fellas are a long way from Philadelphia." Rick wondered, taking a sip.  
"Feels like we're a long way from anywhere." Dave replied, laughing.

Tony and Glenn shared a look, while Rick kept his eyes on Dave. Hershel was quite in his seat, glancing through everyone, trying to understand what the hell was going on.  
Rick, though, seemed perfectly aware of the whole situation. "What drove you South?" He asked.

"Well I tell ya it wasn't the weather! I must've dropped thirty pounds in sweat down here." Dave replied with irony.  
"I wish." Tony mumbled, making Glenn laugh again. Alexa tried to force a small smile, making her feel comfortable, which she wasn't. However, she wanted the two men to think she was distracted.

Dave sighed and continued, "At first it was DC; I heard there was some kind of refugee camp. But the roads were so jammed we never even got close... We decided to get off the highway and keep in the sticks to keep hauling ass." Dave shook his head and ran a hand through his sweaty forehead. He took a deep breath and carried on. "Every group we came across had a new rumor about how to get out of this thing."  
"One guy said that the coast guard was beginning to send ferries to the islands." Tony added, making his friend nod.  
"The latest one was a rail yard in Montgomery running trains to the mill of the country... Kansas, Nebraska." Dave wondered.

"Nebraska?" Glenn asked confused.  
"Low population, lots of guns." Tony answered him with a smile on his face.  
Glenn nodded. "It kinda makes sense."

"Ever been to Nebraska, kid? There's a reason they call it fly over states." Dave joked, making Tony laugh out loud. For a few seconds, Alexa saw Tony giving Dave a quick look, which made the other one swallow hard and ran a hand through his hair again.  
"So what about you guys?" He asked, looking at the four of them. Alexa felt nervous. She wasn't with this group, but would Rick lie or tell the truth? Would he risk the life of a stranger?

She waited for his answer, feeling herself getting more nervous.  
"Fort Benning eventually." Rick stated. Alexa looked at him. She knew Fort Benning was gone for a long time, but she kept her mouth shut.  
Dave shook his head and looked at the cop with a serious look. "Hate to piss on your corn flakes there officer, but we ran across a group stationed at Benning, said the place is overrun by lame brains."

Alexa looked at Rick and glanced towards Glenn when he shifted in his place, adjusting the gun in his hands. "Wait, Fort Benning is gone?" He asked, looking at the two man. "Are you for real?"  
"Sadly, I am. Ugly truth is there's no way out of this mess... Just keep going from one pipe train to the next, hoping mindless freaks don't grab a hold of you while you sleep-"  
"If you sleep." Tony mumbled. Dave took a deep breath again. Suddenly he positioned himself in the chair and looked behind him for a second, his mind already in a different subject.  
"Yeah, it don't look like none of you are hanging your hats here, you hold up somewhere else?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Alexa noticed the tension in the air, waiting for Rick to answer. Glenn wouldn't say anything, neither would Hershel. Alexa slowly acknowledged that Rick was the leader of their small group.  
"Not really." Rick said simply. Rick shifted in his seat as well, taking a more protective position.  
Dave seemed surprised. "Those your cars out front?" He pointed with his thumb, raising his eyebrows again.  
"Yeah." Glenn answered quickly. Alexa tried to quick him in the foot as Rick glanced towards the boy with a compromised look on his face. Glenn realized he wasn't supposed to give the two men any more information than needed. "Why?" He asked simply.  
"We live in ours." Dave informed. He gave them a confused look. "Yours look kinda empty, clean." Dave waved his hands. "Where's all your gear?"

Hershel spoke finally spoke after what seemed like half an hour of being silent, making Alexa quickly looking at him. "We're with a larger group, out scouting. Thought we could use a drink."  
Dave chuckled and looked to the older man. "A drink? Hershel I thought you quit!"  
Hershel didn't answer him, just kept his eyes on the man.

Dave continued talking as if it had never happened. "Well, we're thinking of setting up around here... Is it safe?"  
"It can be." Glenn answered again, making Rick look briefly at him. Glenn hesitated again before speaking. "Uh, though I... I killed a couple walkers down here."  
Neither Alexa or Dave had ever heard the name 'walkers'. As she thought about the name, it actually seemed adequate. "Walkers? Is that what you call them?" Dave asked.  
"Yeah."  
"That's good. I like that better than lame brains." He confessed.  
"More succinct." Tony added, making Dave scratch the back of his neck.  
"Okay, Tony went to college." He joked, giving the group a smile.  
Tony raised his hands in the air. "Two years!"

There was a silence in the room that made perfectly clear for Alexa that things were going to end up pretty badly. She wished she had never come to the bar in the first place. For all she knew, Alexa could end up killed in the next few minutes. She just hoped the sheriff had an idea in his mind, good enough to make them survive this and Alexa would have her opportunity to go back to her building.

Dave insisted in the same subject. "So what… You guys set up on the outskirts or somethin'? A new development?"  
"Trailer park or somethin'?" Tony asked as he stood up. His sudden movement took Alexa by surprise as she took another step away from the man. He noticed her movement and raised his hands in the air as he walked to the wall.  
"Farm?" Dave asked again. Rick and Hershel shared a look. "Old McDonald had a farm..." He trailed off, glancing towards Tony, who laughed. Dave returned his look to Rick. "You got a farm?"

Rick, who was watching Tony has the man started to piss in the corner, returned his gaze to Dave. Alexa suspected they did in fact have a farm, which made her stop listening to them for a few seconds.  
A farm was more secure than her small building across the bar. She would feel more safe there, with them.  
She shook her head at her own thoughts. What was she thinking? Alexa couldn't just choose to move to their farm. She was in the middle of this mess, but she had nothing to do with Rick, Hershel or Glenn. They would probably want her to go on her own way, leaving them alone.

"Is it safe? Tony asked. "It's gotta be."  
"You got food? Water?" Dave wondered, feeling a bit too excited about the farm.  
Tony looked at his friend. "You got cooze? I haven't had a piece of ass in weeks." He confessed. Alexa looked at him and swore that in that moment, she wanted to kick him.

Rick seemed disgusted with Tony and shared a quick look with Glenn and Hershel. Dave seemed to notice how his friend gave them the _wrong _impression and tried to excuse him.  
"Listen, pardon my friend. These city kids, they have no tact… No disrespect." He added and looked at Rick. After sharing a look, Dave turn his attention to Glenn. "So listen, Glenn..."

"We've said enough." Rick stopped him. Alexa noticed his voice had changed. Dave noticed it too.  
"Well hang on a second, this farm, it sounds sweet. Don't it sound sweet, Tony?" Dave insisted one more time.  
"Yeah. Real sweet." His friend agreed.  
"How 'bout a little southern hospitality? We've got a few buddies back at camp and we're having a real hard time. I don't see why you can't make room for a few more, we can pull our resources, our manpower." He told Rick, giving Alexa a look.  
"Look, I'm sorry, that's not an option." Rick was making it pretty clear. Alexa understood he was no fool, he was actually pretty smart. Alexa wondered if Rick had ever encountered other guys like this ones. She did.  
Tony looked at his friend without saying a word. Clearly he had no idea how to take care of business, so Dave was the one to take care of it.

"It doesn't sound like it would be a problem." Dave tried one more time.  
"I'm sorry, we can't." Hershel spoke again, waving his hand on his side.  
Rick looked at the older man and nodded. "We can't take in anymore."

Dave stood silent. For a few seconds Alexa thought he was going to grab his gun and shoot them, but Dave laughed and ran a hand through his forehead again.  
"You guys are somethin' else..." He wondered. "Alright... But, you know, I thought we were friends... Look, we got people we gotta look out for too." He warned them, changing his tone to a gentle one.  
Rick shrugged. "We don't know anythin' about you."

Alexa wondered who would be in that farm. Would there be women, children? She wondered if these guys were actually decent, because Rick seemed like that kind of guy. Glenn seemed innocent in a way, something that was rare in a hostile group.

"That's true," Dave carried on. "you don't know anything about us. You don't know what we had to go through out there... Things we had to do." Dave was reliving memories again. Alexa shivered. "I bet you had to do some of those things yourself, ain't that right?"  
Rick stood silent. "Ain't nobodies hands clean of what's left of this world." Dave added. Alexa had to agree with that. She would never think of killing dead people when the world was different. She never thought about something like this could happen, but it did. And her hands weren't clean. "We're all the same." He said.  
His mood changed. "So, come on, let's take a nice friendly hay ride to this farm and we'll get to know each other."

He wouldn't stop and Alexa knew it. Dave wanted to know where the farm was and that wasn't an option. So things were starting to heat up, and Alexa didn't know what to do in a situation like this.  
Rick looked down at his hands for a second. Then he raised his head again towards Dave. "That's not gonna happen." He finally spoke.  
"Come on man, that's bullshit!" Tony replied, feeling irritated.  
"Calm down." Rick asked him calmly.  
Tony waved his hand in the air. "Don't tell me to calm down! Don't _ever _tell me to calm down!" Tony raised his voice, making Dave get up and wave his hands in the air.  
"Whoa!" He said, getting close to his friend.  
"I'll shoot you four assholes and take your damn farm!" Tony continued. Rick got up and walked towards the man. Dave placed a hand on both of their chests to keep them away from each other.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Relax!" Dave told them, looking at Tony. "Take it easy, nobody's killin' anybody, right Rick?" He warned everyone, touching Rick's arm slightly.  
Dave climbed over the bar. Rick looked at him and kept an eye on Tony through the mirror. He heard Tony holding his own weapon which made the sheriff take a hold of his own pistol.

Dave took his own pistol from his jeans and placed it on the counter, raising his other hand to keep the situation calm. Alexa noticed him glancing towards the counter as if he was looking for something. She cursed herself again for not having a gun.

"Just friends having a drink, that's all." Dave added, stepping away from his gun. He looked at the counter again. Then he glanced towards Rick, raising his arms in the air. "Now," He announced. "where's the good stuff? Hun?" He wondered. Dave clapped his hands and searched for drinks. "Good stuff, good stuff, good stuff." He repeated over and over again. "Let's see..."

Rick seemed to notice the same thing as Alexa, because he wasn't enjoying the way Dave was searching behind the counter. The sheriff took a hold of his pistol, loud enough for Dave to hear it. The men glanced towards Rick's gun from the counter, standing up with a bottle in his hands. Dave gave them a smile, "Look at that!" He cheered. "That'll work."  
He started filling their glasses. "You gotta understand," He began. "we can't stay out there. You know what it's like."  
"Yeah, I do," Rick replied with a serious look. "But the farm is too crowed as is, I'm sorry; you'll have to keep looking."  
"Keep looking?" Dave repeated, glancing towards the counter again. His jaw tensed up. "What do you suggest we do then?"  
"I don't know." Rick said shrugging. Then he gave Dave a sarcastic look. "I hear Nebraska's nice."

Dave laughed out loud, wondering back and forth. Alexa knew this was coming to an end. He was searching for another weapon, but Dave couldn't find it. Rick knew it as well. As he kept an eye out for Dave, he watched Tony behind him grabbing his weapon firmly.  
"Nebraska..." Dave wondered again, staring Rick in the eyes. "This guy..."

The second he stopped talking, Dave tried to grab his gun and shoot Rick. However, the sheriff was faster than him. Alexa heard a loud "Bang!" and Dave fell dead on the ground. In the next second, Rick turned around and shot Tony in the shoulder, making him fell backwards and shooting the ceiling. Rick shot him again in the stomach and Tony finally fell.

Alexa couldn't say anything. Glenn was frozen next to her, watching how the whole situation ended up.  
Rick came closer to the last guy and shot him straight in the head, making sure he was dead and gone.

Again, there was silence. Alexa found herself scared, worried for her own life. That shot most of drawn _walkers _to the bar, which wasn't good for them. Alexa stood on her place as Rick suddenly remembered she was still there, and he locked his eyes on her, still unsure of what to do with the new girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the follows and favorites! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WALKING DEAD.**

* * *

**Chapter Four - Shootin' Filled the Air**

Rick, Daryl and T-Dog busted the door open and killed the first two walkers that appeared in their way. The group had just left a house where they had been for a while, and after ten minutes of driving through the neighborhood, they found a white house near the forest that seemed to be good for them.

T-Dog slammed a walker to the door and pierced his weapon through the walker's head. Daryl turned on his left and searched for walkers in the house, Carl following behind him. The kid entered confidently in the house, aiming his gun to any walker that appeared.

This world could change anyone. Carl was just a kid, but the events that happened since his life was perfectly normal made him mature a lot earlier than was expected. He was now a valuable member of the group, a kid who knew how to use a gun; he knew how to use it better than what anyone had expected him to.

Carl ran straight into another room, followed by his dad. Rick stood in front of his son, holding his pistol in the air. The sheriff gave Carl a signal he would go in front, while Carl should check the other room.

Rick raised his flashlight, encountering a door in front of him. His footsteps became slower and quiet as he approached the door. With his flashlight raised in the air, Rick stumbled through the mess of the small corridor, listening to footsteps from the other side.

Rick quickly grabbed the knob and opened the door, raising his gun. Daryl stood in front of him, his crossbow aimed at the cop. Both of them shared a look just as Daryl lowered his weapon and chuckled a bit. Rick stood serious and quiet, looking at the ground for a few seconds.

Carl, on the other hand, was inspecting another room of the house. He slowly opened a door to someone's former bedroom, which was now covered with dust. There was a horrible smell that gave him the realization that there were walkers in the house. He looked at his side and saw a female walker growling towards him.  
Carl didn't want any second; he aimed his gun and shot the walker in the head before going away.

Rick went to the kitchen and opened the backdoor. Glenn, Maggie and Alexa immediately entered the room, nodding towards Rick while paying attention to the outside. There was a big chance that a walker could've of heard them.

T-Dog and Daryl went upstairs to check the other rooms. Both of them took different paths as Daryl spotted an owl in the chair next to the window. He stood in his feet, moving slowly enough to fool the owl.

The animal looked ahead as Daryl aimed his crossbow at it. In the next second, the animal had an arrow across its body. Daryl picked the animal from the ground and head downstairs.

Alexa searched for Daryl in the entrance and saw him coming down the stairs. She glanced at him until he met her eyes, nodding slightly at her while taking care of the owl. She smiled awkwardly and joined the others. Rick was opening the front door when Alexa looked behind herself and saw Hershel, Beth, Carol and Lori entering the house. She knew how Lori was feeling exhausted because of the baby. There'd been eight months.  
For a while, Alexa helped Lori the best way she could. When her mother had her little sister, Alexa wanted to help her mother the best way she could, although her mother ended up by losing her child. Alexa was six years old and didn't quite understand what had happened to her little sister the night her father came home alone.

Carol and Lori sat across the couch where Maggie and Glenn were sitting. Carl sat alone and brought some can food with him.  
Alexa widened her eyes. They hadn't eat properly in months. Sometimes Daryl would find some squirrels for the group, but it wasn't enough. And everyone was actually tired of eating the same thing over and over again.

Alexa watched as T-Dog took watch near the window. Rick was walking back and forth, watching the group as everyone sat quietly on the floor or on the couch. Carl tried to open the can food, but Rick looked at his son and approached him quietly. Carl saw his dad coming in his direction, but he didn't say anything. The kid didn't open his mouth as his dad grabbed the can food - realizing it was actually cat food - and tossing it angrily to the floor.

Daryl flinched at the sound and Alexa caught his gaze. She understood why Rick didn't want his son to eat that food, she wouldn't let any of her sons - if she had them - eat cat food either.  
Lori didn't say a word. The three of them seemed distant from each other. Carl was angry at her mom for what she did with Rick. And the sheriff was mad at her too. But Alexa knew how sorry Lori was. The pregnant woman had told her everything one night in some abandoned house they found in the woods.

Rick watched every single member of the group with a serious face. Alexa shivered. She admired Rick very much, but she knew how off he had been for the last months. He was emotionally disconnected with everything, and he rarely smiled. Rick wouldn't talk to anyone, not even her. They had become pretty close in the winter.

Suddenly, T-Dog whistled. Everyone looked at him, knowing exactly what it meant. Still, the group looked at him as T-Dog made them signal to move.

Everyone got up very quickly. Lori placed her hand on her belly with Carol helping her to get up. All of them followed Rick as he guided them to the back door. Daryl stood next to Alexa, keeping her close and safe. There was something inside of them that didn't want to lose sight of her. Ever.  
Daryl knew how important she was to him, although he couldn't put it into words. She'd told him a lot of times that he was so important to her... That he was someone special, someone she cared about. Everything he wanted someone to tell him, she did. But he wasn't able to say it back.  
Alexa understood why he couldn't tell her how much she meant for him. But he would say it in his actions. Daryl would walk next to her whenever they had to run, or when they had to hunt. He taught her how to use a gun, how to use his crossbow - which he didn't do that often. At night he would give her his blanket, making sure she was warm enough; Alexa would smile at him and Daryl wouldn't say a word. When Daryl was lying on his side, Alexa would sneak up and cuddle with him, placing the blanket on top of them. Again, he wouldn't say a word.

Their relationship was something no one had ever seen. The group knew they were together, and no one ever questioned anything. Glenn and Maggie were very close to Alexa and she would tell them how much Daryl meant for her.

Rick told them to leave the house. One by one, the group started to leave, heading towards the cars. Lori and Carol entered their own, waiting for T-Dog to join them. Rick entered in another car with his son. Alexa knew she could ride with them, but she got used to Daryl's motorcycle. She looked at it briefly and walked quickly towards it. Daryl came with her, sitting on the bike and starting the engine. Alexa sat behind him, wrapping her arms firmly around his waist. She pulled closer, leaning towards him, resting her cheek on his vest.  
Maggie and Glenn entered the other car with Hershel and Beth. Maggie stopped her tracks to get some other weapons in the house, and a walker started chasing her. She got to car quickly and entered it.

They drove off quickly, hoping that the walkers wouldn't chase them for too long.  
They ended up in a road surrounded by trees. The group stopped their cars and gathered in the first one.

Carl ran to his dad, who glanced towards his son.  
"Fifteen, here on point." The sheriff told him. Carl nodded.

Rick gathered with the rest of the group.  
"We got no place else to go." T-Dog realized, worry in his voice. Glenn and Maggie opened a large map for them to analyze the area.  
"When this herd meets up with this one we'll be cut off." Maggie observed, sighing. "We'll never make it South." She added.  
"What'd you say? It's about a hundred and fifty head?" Daryl asked, stepping forward. Alexa joined them and stood next to the hunter, analyzing the map.  
"That was last week. Could be twice that by now." Glenn replied.  
Alexa nodded. "It's too risky."  
Everyone was silent. Alexa brought her eyes up and saw how exhausted everyone looked. Especially Rick.  
"This river could've delayed them." Hershel told them, pointing at the map. Alexa looked around and saw Beth keeping watch by the car where Lori was sitting, looking across the group to the trees. Carol squeezed her shoulder and joined the group. "If we move fast we might have a chance to tear right through it."  
"Yeah, but if this group joins with that one they could spell out this way."  
Silence again. Alexa closed her eyes, taking a rest.  
"So we're blocked." Maggie concluded.

Rick stepped in, pointing at the map again. "The only thing to do is double back point to seven towards Green Volt."  
T-Dog ran a hand through his head. "Yeah, but we've peeked through that already, it's like we spent the winter going in circles." He looked at the group for a second.  
"Yeah, I know. I know..." Rick wondered for a bit. "At Newnan we'll push West... Haven't been through there yet." He observed. His gaze caught Lori in the car. The dark circles around her eyes and the emptiness in her stare made him feel even more concerned. "We can't keep going house to house..." He drove off again, still looking at his wife. "We need to find a place to hold off for a few weeks." Rick was definitely thinking about the baby, while everyone wondered if they would actually find a place like that.

Everyone started getting things ready. "Alright." T-Dog stated. "Is it cool if we get to the creek before we head out? It won't take long, we gotta fill up on water. We can boil it later." He added.  
"Knock yourself out." Rick told them.

Alexa walked over to Daryl. He was searching for something in his motorcycle.  
"Where are you going?" Alexa asked politely, sitting on his bike casually. He looked up to her as he grabbed some new arrows.  
"Huntin'." He simply answered. Daryl whistled at Rick. "Hey!" Rick looked at him and Daryl's eyes ended on Alexa. "While everyone wash their panties out, let's go hunt."  
Alexa watched as the two men started heading towards the woods. Rick and Daryl were so close now. She had came to their group in a time of grief, and she soon realized Shane was having major problems with Rick. Yet, from the moment she came to know Daryl better, she knew he was someone trustworthy.  
"Be careful!" She told them. Daryl looked at her and nod, following a small path through the trees.

Carol ran a hand through Alexa's back as she looked around herself.  
She had never felt this way with a group before. Alexa had met a lot of hostile people, who showed her how terrifying people can be. However, this people were different. It was hard for her to get to know them in the beginning, but for these past eight months, she had grown on them.

Alexa still remember how hostile Shane had been to her. And she knew Rick wasn't sure if he could trust her too. Shane's words were like poison in his mind, always questioning if Rick was doing the right decisions. Yet, a few weeks after being accepted in their camp, Alexa and Rick started getting close. Daryl became his right hand, but Alexa was equally important in his decisions.

Maybe that's why Lori became so close to the girl as well. Alexa could tell her what was going on her husband's mind, since Lori wasn't allowed to know it.

Alexa wondered around and reached Carl, who was watching the road carefully. He looked at her and smiled. She saw so much of herself in him. Although she didn't have the childhood he did, Alexa still saw her reckless self with his age.  
"What's up?" She asked him, giving Carl a slight punch in the shoulder.  
"Just keeping watch." He answered quietly, giving her another smile. "You think Daryl and dad will find something good?"  
Alexa stood quiet for a moment. "I don't know... I hope it'll be better than that owl." She mumbled, making Carl chuckle.

A few minutes later, Rick and Daryl came back. They practically ran in their direction, a slight sight of hope in Rick's face.  
"Listen," He began to say, gathering everyone in the car again. "We found a prison."  
The group exchanged a few glances with each other. Alexa's eyes widened. "Is it safe?" She asked, still not believing.  
"It will be." Rick replied.

* * *

When they spotted the prison through the trees, Alexa's eyes widened even more. Daryl was leaning in his left leg as he searched for her emotions in her eyes. She caught his gaze and smiled. He hadn't seen her smile like that for a while.

The group gathered near the fence, still in formation, protecting each other's against any walker.  
"Watch the back!" Rick hissed to the group while Glenn opened the fence in front of them.  
Alexa had her hatchet in hand, raised in the air as she scanned the woods. There were two walkers near the fence which they killed quickly, waiting for the fence to be cut open.

A few seconds later, Alexa felt Daryl's hand pushing her to the fence, demanding the girl to enter inside the prison. She pushed away his gasp and walked past Rick.  
"Got it." He said, waiting for them to pass. "Hurry."

Alexa waited for Lori, Carl and Carol to enter before her. When everyone was inside, Glenn quickly started to close the fence with a wire.  
Just when he finished, a walker slammed itself against the fence, growling for their flesh. Glenn walked away from the fence and looked at the group.

They didn't waste any time; the group started running through the entrance, glancing at the walkers wondering around in the prison yard. There were quite a few, and Alexa couldn't figure out Rick's plan.  
Daryl was the first one to get to the gate. He opened it quickly with his crossbow raised in front of him.

"It's perfect." Rick mumbled when he reached the entrance. He stared at the building in front of him. "If we could shut that gate, prevent anymore from filling the yard... We can pick off these walkers, we can take the field by the night!" Rick sounded confident as he wondered with the group. Everyone stared at him and glancing towards the walkers.  
"How do we shut the gate?" Hershel asked him, looking at the gate.  
Glenn spoke first. "I'll do it... You guys cover me."  
Maggie watched him with fear. "No." She finally said, breathing deeply. "Suicide run."  
Alexa thought about it for a few moments. Glenn was the fastest, but she was agile. "I can run to the gate." She offered, glancing towards Rick. He was still thinking about a plan. "Or do you have a better idea?" She asked.

The sheriff raised his hand in the air. "No, listen." He told them. The cop stared at Glenn as he spoke. "You, Maggie and Beth all draw them over there. Pop them through the fence." Glenn nodded and went on his way with Beth and Maggie. Rick stared at Daryl. "Daryl, take Alexa and go back to the other tower and take them from there."

Alexa nodded and started running towards the tower with Daryl. He opened the door for her and both of them started climbing the stairs.

Rick was still on the entrance, approaching Carol as she looked at Lori. "Carol, you've become a pretty good shot. Take your time, we don't have a lot of ammo to waste." He placed his hand on her shoulder just before Carol went to the same tower as Daryl and Alexa. Hershel and Carl ran to the last tower to take down walkers as well.  
"I'll run for the gate." Rick mumbled, turning his back to the group.

Alexa kicked the door at the same time she raised her hatchet in the air. She searched the small area for walkers. Daryl walked beside her with his crossbow raised in the air. "Let's go." He whispered. Carol followed behind him.

The three of them were ready to shoot the walkers in the front yard. Hershel and Carl gave them a signal that they were ready too.

Lori looked briefly at her husband before opening the gate. Both of them heard the rest of the group shouting to the walkers. Most of them followed the sound as Glenn and the others prepared themselves to take them down.

Rick and Lori exchanged a look before Lori opened the gate. She watched as her husband began running through the yard, taking down walker by walker with his gun.

Alexa took a deep breath as she took down the first walker. She had been learning how to use a gun with Daryl, and she could actually say she had become a good shooter. Daryl glanced at her, feeling rather proud of her. He knew how she hadn't been sure if she wanted to use a gun or not, but Daryl convinced her to use it.

Carol tried to shoot another walker but the bullet went straight to the ground, actually really close of Rick's foot.  
"Sorry!" Carol told him, reloading the weapon.  
Rick glanced at the woman just before he reached the gate and closed it. Then he grabbed his gun and opened the door to reach the tower. He took down two walkers and closed the door behind him.

"He did it!" Carol said, smiling. Alexa smiled at her.  
"Light it up!" Daryl shouted.

For the following minutes the air was filled with dust from the ground and the sound of bullets. The group shot every remaining walker in the yard.  
Alexa spotted Rick in the last tower, reloading his weapon. He was pretty far away from her, so Alexa wasn't sure if he was smiling or not. However, she knew how excited everyone was feeling.

After killing the walkers, silent filled the air. Alexa sighed in relief as Daryl approached her. She smiled at him and felt his hand running down her cheek. She felt it blush as her smile grew wider.

Carol, Daryl and Alexa left the tower and joined the rest of the group. "Nice shootin'." Daryl told Carol as she smiled at the group.  
"Yeah." She replied. Alexa hadn't seen her this happy for a long time.

Alexa entered the yard with Daryl as he ran his hand through Lori's shoulder. The pregnant woman smiled at them, leaning in the gate, waiting for the others.

Finally, they had a place to rest for a long time. This prison seemed to be the best place she had ever had in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the follows, favorites and review!**

**MaddyMarie1212**: I find their relationship pretty interesting, to be honest!

**I DO NOW OWN ANY OF THE WALKING DEAD.**

* * *

**Chapter Five - Hand to Hand**

_"What do you suggest we do, then?" _  
_Silence. The sheriff took a moment to consider his options, but he wasn't sure how to present them to the group. It had been a long day. _  
_Rick ran a hand through his hair, sighing. _  
_"We don't know anything about her." Andrea insisted, still waiting for Rick to answer her questions._  
_"We question her." The cop spoke, glancing towards the group. Rick wasn't exactly waiting for their support, because they were all shocked by Randall's story. Knowing that someone else came with them as well made things more difficult._  
_"What exactly do you mean by that?" Andrea asked again, clearly annoyed by the leader. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, waiting._

_"Look, man," Shane cut her off, getting up from his chair. He crossed the room and stood next to the door. "How do we know she wasn't with that group, hun?" He mumbled, running a hand through his head._  
_Silence again. The group was gathered in the living room, waiting for Hershel to compose himself and talk to them._  
_"She wasn't." Rick told him with a cold stare. _  
_Shane widened his eyes at Rick's words. "I'm just askin'."_  
_"She wasn't with them." Glenn spoke, all eyes landing on him. "Alexa was alone, hiding in some abandoned house."_  
_"Alexa?" Maggie asked him._  
_"You two been chattin'?" Daryl spoke for the first time. Rick looked at him. Glenn turned his head towards the hunter, widening his eyes. _  
_"She told me her name when we were in the car." Glenn defended himself, crossing his arms in front of his chest._

_Daryl watched as the group kept talking about the girl. He didn't like the idea of having someone entering their group. Alexa would only cause trouble._  
_He knew she wasn't part of the group they met though. Daryl had grown up with guys like that; Alexa wasn't the type. He believed in Glenn, the girl had been alone for a long time._  
_"She ain't gonna hurt us." Rick interrupted Shane's mumbles._  
_"How do you know that?" Beth's voice was heard. She seemed scared and nervous, knowing she was asking something that Rick wasn't able to know for sure. Beth was afraid for her family, because she didn't want anyone else to get hurt._  
_"She risked her life." Rick replied, glancing towards Lori. His wife was silently listening to her husband. "She didn't have to tell us about the group, but she did."_  
_"Yeah, the girl's a hero." Shane joked._  
_"Let me get this straight," Dale said, raising his hand in the air, ignoring Shane's mumbles. "Do you think she can be an asset?"_

_Daryl watched as Rick shifted in his place. The sheriff had a gentle smile playing on his lips. He noticed Alexa sitting next to a tree, sharpening a small stick. They took all her weapons in case she tried to attack them._  
_"All I'm saying is we should give her a chance." Rick whispered without taking his eyes from the girl. _  
_"I agree with you." Dale replied, shifting the rifle on his shoulder. "She is not a danger, neither is the boy. Yes, she was alone, which makes her less dangerous... But he's just a boy. What makes him different than her?"_  
_"I'll tell you what." Shane spoke. "Let's just say she ain't with them. She's been alone, right? So she ain't that much of a threat, because she can't bring any buddies. But that boy over there," He pointed at the small house where they put him. "he's a danger, Rick."_  
_"How?" Dale continued arguing. "How can he be a threat?"_  
_"Enough." Rick stopped them, glancing towards the stairs. "We're gonna wait for Hershel and decide what to do._  
_"What about the girl?" Carol asked, hand in her chest. _  
_"We'll talk about it later."_

_The group stayed in the living room as Rick walked towards Daryl. The sheriff glanced at the hunter for a few seconds. Daryl was leaning against a shelf, watching Rick approaching him._  
_"I'm gonna talk to her, see if she says anythin'." Rick warned him. He turned his back and watched as Shane kept glancing at Alexa through the window. "I can't take him with me."_  
_"Sure. Let's go then." Daryl answered him, walking past Rick and opening the front door._

_The two of them walked beside each other without saying a word. Rick kept glancing at Alexa, watching as she realized they were approaching her. The girl dropped the stick in the ground and stood up, crossing her arms in front of her chest._  
_"Y'all done chatting?" She asked, looking at the sheriff. "If you've been talking about me, I think I have something to say about it."_  
_"Like what?" Daryl asked. "How about you know their group?" He tested her._  
_"I already told you I didn't know those idiots." Alexa raised her voice without really yelling. "You should thank me for risking my ass to warn you."_  
_"And I am thankful." Rick stopped her, taking a step towards the girl. She stood in her seat, looking at him in the eyes. «She has some guts», Daryl thought._

_"It doesn't look like you do, Rick." Alexa answered, sitting down next to the tree again. "If you want me out of here, fine. You won't even notice I'm gone, just give me my stuff."_  
_"That's not what I want to do." Rick answered, placing his hands on his waist. Daryl scoffed slightly. "I don't think it's safe for you to stay alone."_  
_"I've been fine until I decided to help you guys." She shrugged. "There I was, acting like a nice person, feeling guilty for not warning you," Alexa mumbled, throwing her arm in the air. "and now you take me to this farm, away from my place."_  
_"You're safer here." Rick pointed out._  
_"Yeah, but that's not why I'm here, ain't that right?" She got up again._  
_"You should be thankful as well, girl." Daryl watched as Alexa glanced at him. Her eyes seemed to burn with anger. "How long were you expectin' to stay in that place? You wouldn't last another week!"_

_Alexa chuckled. "What?" She asked again, stepping towards Daryl. "Listen, Daryl," she began threatening him, watching as Rick stepped towards them to stop their discussion. "I got nothing against you, but maybe you should think before opening that damn mouth."_  
_"Alright, that's enough." Rick kept saying, pushing Daryl away from her. "If I'm trying to make you stay here, belong to the group, I can't have you arguing with each other!"_

_"Tell that to him." Alexa replied, pointing her finger at Daryl. "I didn't do anything to him."_  
_"Doesn't matter." Daryl mumbled. "I'm gonna keep my eye on you, girl."_

* * *

Daryl watched as Alexa sat in front of the small fire. She seemed so beautiful with the flames lightning her eyes. Yes, the dark circles on her eyes were evident and her hair was dirty, but Daryl didn't care. Those thoughts seemed scary, almost annoying. Never in his mind would Daryl imagine a girl making his temper change as it did.  
It wasn't just because of her though. Daryl had changed for the past eight months, and the hunter became a valuable member of the group. He still remembered the day Alexa joined their group, the mean things they said to each other for the first week.  
He chuckled. Time seemed to pass so quickly.

Alexa glanced from the corner of her eye as Carol made her way towards Daryl. The girl knew the two of them had been very close through all winter. She wanted to be a reasonable person and say it didn't bother her, but that wasn't true. She saw how Daryl and Carol understood each other so well, she wished she could read Daryl that easily. Alexa had been trying to figure him out since they met, but sometimes it seemed difficult.

She bit her lip, memories flowing through her mind. Alexa remembered the first time they kissed and how Daryl didn't show her any type of excitement for the first few seconds.  
Alexa could almost remember his lips next to hers, and she wished to feel it again. They hadn't kissed for a while, because their relationship seemed to be different now. They only had time to be together at night, when Alexa would sneak into his room and lay on his bed. Even then, she would fall asleep the minute her body touched his bed, which made her feel angry at herself.

When Carol started climbing down the car, Alexa stood up. She knew Daryl would stop and wait for her, which was what he did when he spotted her walking towards him.  
Carol walked past her and brushed her hand through Alexa's shoulder, giving her a warm smile.  
Alexa smiled back, grabbing her jacket and glancing towards Daryl.

He placed his crossbow on his shoulder and leaned against the car, waiting for the girl to join him.  
She approached him slightly, stopping her tracks when she was close to him.  
"Were you leaving?" Alexa asked, glancing towards the car. Daryl nodded. "Well, I'm sorry. I came here to talk to you an..."  
"It's alright." Daryl stopped her, his voice almost like a whisper.  
Alexa sighed and smiled at the hunter. He gave her a tiny smile, which she gladly accepted.  
"Seems like a good place, right?" She whispered, looking around herself. "At least we can sleep a bit more."  
"Yeah, I know." He replied. Daryl looked into her tired eyes and stepped closer to her. "Ain't you tired?"  
Alexa laughed a bit. "I am..." She wondered, looking to the small group behind her. "But I wanted to be with you."  
Her voice was a whisper and Daryl wasn't exactly sure of what she said. Alexa looked up at him and noticed the confused look on his face. "I... I miss you." She mumbled.  
Daryl tensed up, feeling his mouth drawing a thin line.  
_I miss you too_. Daryl thought. _Just say it_. He mumbled to himself.  
But the words didn't come out. Alexa waited for his answer, but Daryl started shifting on his seat, biting his lower lip. "I know." His voice trembled and Daryl cursed himself for not being able to tell her what he felt. Alexa smiled sadly.  
"We should join them." She changed the subject. Daryl nodded at the girl and she smiled awkwardly.

What did this mean? Did Daryl change his mind while they spent all that time without being actually together? Alexa's mind didn't let her rest as the thoughts kept coming. When she started thinking, her mind couldn't stop. Alexa would imagine all the terrible things that could happen. Her mind would get paranoid.  
She was still wondering why - in practically eight months - he hadn't been able to tell her anything meaningful. Alexa sighed again, sitting in front of the fire, listening to Maggie and Beth singing.

Daryl stood still, glancing at Alexa from time to time, waiting as Rick joined them as well.  
They all listened as the two girls gave them a small little concert, singing a song Hershel asked them to sing. Alexa embraced herself, feeling her eyes closing as the minutes went by.

"Beautiful." Hershel whispered, looking at ground. Glenn grabbed Maggie's hand as she smiled at her father.

Rick looked at the ground briefly before returning his eyes to the group. "Better all turn in," He spoke, "I'll take watch over there, got a big day tomorrow."  
Alexa narrowed her eyes at his words. She glanced at the rest of the group, all of them a bit surprised as well.  
"What do you mean?" Glenn asked, afraid of the answer.  
Alexa brought her eyes to the sheriff, while Carol and Daryl were still standing up in front of her. Her eyes couldn't help but to land on the hunter in front of her, who glanced at her briefly before returning his gaze to Rick.  
"Look, I know we're all exhausted..." Rick replied. His eyes travelled through every person of the group. "This was a great win," he reassured them, nodding his head. "But we gotta push just a little bit more."  
Alexa stared at Rick, feeling already too exhausted to move. "Most of the walkers are dressed as guards or prisoners." He continued. "Looks like this place fell pretty early, which means the supplies may be intact. They had an infirmary, commissary..."  
"An armory." Daryl interrupted, narrowing his eyes.  
"It may be outside the prison herself but not too far away." Rick agreed. "Warden's office will have info on the location... Weapons, food, medicine. This place could be a gold mine!"

"We're dangerously low on ammo." Hershel pointed out. Alexa was thinking the same thing. "We'll run out before we'd make a dent."  
Alexa nodded, looking at Rick.  
"That's why we're gonna have to go in there... Hand to hand." Rick noticed. Alexa's stomach ached. She wasn't excited to face those walkers, but Rick had a point. She noticed Daryl was glancing at her, and she knew he didn't want her to go with them. But Alexa would go anyway.  
Glenn and Maggie stood silent, carefully trying to get the necessary strength.  
"After all we've been through," Rick observed, "we can handle it, I know it." He looked briefly at Carl, laying on the ground next to him. "These assholes don't stand a chance." He mumbled directly to his son, who smiled slightly.  
Rick stood up and began walking towards the fence. Alexa watched as Lori stood up and followed him.

She was distracted by Daryl's body sitting beside her. He placed his crossbow in the ground and looked at her. "You should rest." He said, laying on the ground.  
She nodded to him and laid on her side, facing the fence rather than facing Daryl.  
Alexa noticed she was laying a bit away from the group, which was what it took for Daryl to come closer to her and lay on his side as well, running his hand through her arm and finally squeezing her hand.  
Daryl's hand dropped on his waist as he felt her cuddling next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**MaddyMarie1212**: I don't see Carol and Daryl having a love relationship, but I can't deny that they have a lot in common. Both of them experienced traumatic events in the past, which made them the person they are now. But this is just my opinion. However, I hope you like my story! (:

**WayPastMyBedtime**: Thank you so much! I'm always afraid of writing something in the wrong way because English isn't my first language, and I know how it sucks to read stories full of errors... And I have to admit that there can be errors in my story.

**Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WALKING DEAD**

* * *

**Chapter Six - The Cells are Like a Cage**

_7 months ago_

_The streets were strangely deserted. There weren't any walkers wondering off or corpses on the ground.  
The neighborhood seemed to be abandoned for a long time. The grass was growing freely, some of it almost touching the road.  
There were a lot of cars in the street, most of them empty. No fuel, no supplies, nothing.  
Alexa and Daryl walked side by side, searching for supplies in every single one of them. The sunlight was burning their skin and making both feel tired. Alexa wiped a tear of sweat off her forehead, narrowing her eyes to one of the houses. Rick asked them to look for supplies while the rest of the group stayed hidden in the woods. The sheriff knew they were the best ones to look for food, or medicine. Alexa gladly accepted, knowing that she had to help the group._

_The girl had been with them for three months. A lot happened since she found them in Hershel's farm. People died... She didn't know them, but the suffer was clear in everyone's eyes. Alexa felt their pain, and understood it._

_Her relationship with Daryl was getting more and more mysterious as the time past. She didn't know if she should call him a friend, or something else. Alexa's feelings for him were evident, and she made it pretty clear in the past months. She had grown fond of his personality, even though they treated each other like shit for the first two weeks together.  
That, however, belonged to the past, and Alexa knew Daryl had a different opinion about her._

_Even though he didn't told her he liked her, Alexa felt his eyes landing on her from time to time, especially when they were out hunting. She liked his protection, knowing her safety was important to him._

_Daryl walked silently with Alexa has his eyes travelled through her body. He didn't like to admit that she was attractive, because it made him feel vulnerable. And she made him feel excited... different. He hated that.  
«No, you don't.» Daryl thought to himself, feeling the sunlight burning his muscled arms. «You idiot.»_

_He stopped looking at her body and focused on his task. No distractions, which seemed impossible with her presence. It was almost as if she knew how much she affected him.  
«Maybe that's why she said she likes me.» Daryl wondered, narrowing his eyes. They were approaching the house and he saw Alexa turning her head to him, waiting for Daryl.  
He made her a signal to climb the stairs and so she did. Alexa walked silently to the door, leaning towards the wall on her right side.  
Daryl climbed the stairs and did the same thing as she did. He looked to the inside through the window and noticed the house seemed empty.  
The hunter grabbed the door knob and opened it slowly, waiting for any reaction from inside the house.  
As no sound was heard, Daryl nodded to her and opened the door. He raised his crossbow in front of him, looking at every corner of the living room. Alexa entered after him, machete raised in the air._

_"Clear." Daryl whispered, lowering his crossbow. "Let's check upstairs."  
Alexa nodded to him and followed Daryl through the hall. She noticed - not for the first time - his muscled arms grabbing firmly his crossbow, and how his brown hair seemed so attractive all messed up.  
«Focus!» she practically yelled to herself, shaking the thoughts away._

_After climbing the stairs, Daryl approached the first door and waved his hand towards the other one. Alexa nodded and walked past him._

_She saw him opening the door and she did the same. Alexa heard one of his arrows being shot, and a body falling on the ground.  
Alexa raised her machete again as she opened the door. Fortunately, the bedroom was empty. She glanced to the bed, noticing the posters above it. It was clearly a teenager's room, which seemed very similar to hers when she was a teenager. There was even a diary left behind on the ground._

_Alexa smiled as the memories from her teenage years ran through her mind. It seemed such a distant past, something she would never have again; her house, her friends, family. They were all gone._

_"Come on." Daryl told her. She turned her head to him and waited. "What the hell are ya doin'?"  
"Just..." She wondered, waving her hand in the air. "Memories."  
Daryl gave her a soft look, placing his crossbow on the ground. "Somethin' you wanna search here?" He asked, entering the bedroom.  
"No, it's alright." Alexa smiled warmly to him. She stared at the posters for a while. "I knew some of those bands." She joked, chuckling. "They were pretty good."  
Daryl walked towards her, and she felt his arm touching slightly hers. She looked at his face and saw his eyes staring at the posters, as if he was trying to recognizing the people in it. "Don't know them." He finally gave in. Daryl heard her chuckle again, almost giving him a real laugh. He found himself smiling at her._

_Alexa felt her cheeks blushing. She found herself leaning towards him, her footsteps drawing her closer to the hunter.  
She wasn't thinking straight. Her mind was racing, and Alexa could hear voices in her head telling her to back away. But she didn't listen to them._

_Alexa reached for his hand, grabbing it firmly. She noticed Daryl staring at her, unable to move or react. He waited to see what she was doing - trying to figure out a way to escape from what was about to happen.  
But he still didn't move. Daryl saw her eyes closing as her lips touched his. He froze at the contact, feeling the heat from her body making him feel hard. She kissed him again, this time trying to get some reaction from him, but Daryl stood still, his lips cold and distant._

_The girl pushed away from him and opened her eyes. Daryl couldn't look at her; he hated to admit it, but he wanted to kiss her back. He just couldn't. Daryl jerked his hand away from hers and bit his lower lip. His head turned around and spotted his crossbow near the door. He ran a hand through his hair and picked it up._

_Alexa waited, cheeks burning with embarrassment. She knew that her actions would bring awful consequences. Daryl would treat her like shit again, pushing her away at any attempt of bonding. He took one last look at her.  
"I'll be downstairs." He said coldly, closing the door behind him. _

* * *

"Ready?" Rick asked them, hands in the fence. Alexa and the others nodded at him, weapons in hand. She grabbed her machete that Glenn gave her. He had been really important for Alexa, supporting her every step of the way.

Rick opened the fence and T-Dog stepped in. Two walkers started growling, raising their arms in the air, wanting to bite some of their flesh. T-Dog used his melee weapon to kill the walker. Glenn and Daryl entered after him while Rick and Alexa closed the gate. Maggie stood next to him.  
"Daryl!" Rick called him. Daryl immediately killed the walker that was approaching them with his weapon.

The sheriff closed the gate and walked next to the others. Alexa stood next to Daryl, glancing at both her sides. Glenn was on her right side.  
The group kept killing the walkers as they made their way in the perimeter. Alexa stood focused, waiting to see if any walker crossed her way.

When she looked at her left, a walker was growling at her, trying to reach for her arm. She raised her machete and pierced the walker's skull.

Only Daryl, Rick, Glenn, Alexa and Maggie were inside killing the walkers. The rest of them stood by the fence, raising their weapons as well. They were shouting at the walkers, trying to distract the creatures from the group. Some of them wondered off to the fence, but most of them followed the others.

Alexa never thought of herself as a good fighter. She thought of herself as a reasonable one. If she was able to survive on her own, than that was enough. However, she had been with this group for eight months; she was now in a very tight circle, moving along with everyone, protecting not only herself but the others as well. That was something Alexa never thought she would learn.  
They were now a well-practiced group, knowing exactly what to do to take those walkers down.

"Don't break rats!" Rick yelled at T-Dog as he stepped out of the circle.  
"We need that!" T-Dog yelled back, grabbing an equipment that Alexa didn't really think they needed.  
T-Dog pushed the walker and closed the circle again. Maggie stepped out and stabbed the walker in the head. "Maggie!" Rick yelled again. Glenn searched for her arm and grabbed it, pushing her away from the walker. "Maggie!" Rick yelled again.  
They started moving again, killing walker by walker.

"Almost there." Rick warned them as they reached a small door near the other gate. Alexa sighed, feeling her muscles demanding her to take a rest. Daryl took a look at her as he heard her, searching in her eyes the answer for his question. Alexa nodded, telling him she was okay to keep going.

One thing Alexa noticed through all those months was the way Daryl could read her mind. He made it look easy. If he sensed her in danger, he was almost always right. Alexa, however, couldn't read his mind that easily. She could tell by the look on his face when he was worried about her safety, but when it came to feelings, it was hard for her to understand what was going on in Daryl's mind.

Rick opened the small door as the group waited for him. Alexa leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. She saw Rick glancing towards the other gate, his lips drawing a thin line.  
"Shit." He whispered. Everyone stayed hidden near the door, waiting to see what their next move was.

Rick looked around to see what they could do. A few seconds later, he spotted a few walkers emerging a few meters in front of him. Those walkers were equipped with suits that were difficult to stab. In other words, they couldn't stab the walkers anywhere.  
Alexa spotted the walkers as well, scoffing a bit. _"Ain't this enough?!"_ She thought, grabbing her machete firmly again.

She saw Daryl stepping in front of her. He raised his crossbow in the air, aiming at the walkers.  
"It's no use." She whispered to him, but Daryl didn't listen.  
The group saw another group of walkers with the same equipment near the gate, growling at the smell of fresh meat. Daryl didn't hesitate. He shot an arrow into the walkers head, but it didn't do anything because it was wearing some kind of helmet. Alexa sighed again with frustration.

He stepped away immediately, grabbing his knife. Rick and T-Dog ran towards the walkers, trying to kill them in every way they thought it could work. Maggie and Alexa stepped towards them as well, but a walker appeared in front of them, walking through the small door. Maggie yelled at it and pushed it away, unable to kill it. Alexa stood next to her.

Glenn walked away from the two girls and killed one of the few walkers that heard them. He stabbed his weapon on the walker's head and ran into the girls direction again.  
T-Dog and Rick were still trying to find a way to kill the other walkers, but Rick noticed that if they didn't shut the gate, it was likely they would have to back away.  
"Daryl!" He yelled, pushing the walker to the ground and running towards the gate. The walkers heard him and one of them tried to grab him, but Daryl was fast enough to help the sheriff close the gate.

Alexa knew they had to find a way to kill those walkers. She noticed Maggie being surrounded by two of them. She ran in her direction just as Maggie grabbed the walkers helmet, exposing it's neck. Alexa, Glenn and T-Dog watched as Maggie stabbed her machete in the walkers neck, far enough for the walker to fall on the ground.  
She looked at them with her eyes widened. "See that?!" Maggie asked, breathing heavily. Alexa tried to contain the laugh and focus on the remaining walkers amongst them.

They took care of them in seconds, and Alexa finally took a deep breath. Her legs were shaking with exhaustion, as well as Maggie's. The two girls shared a glance and sighed.

The group stopped running and heard the walkers growling against the fence. Alexa walked towards Daryl and saw him smiling at her. She ran a hand through her forehead and stood next to him.

Maggie and Glenn started running to the other group, but Rick raised his hand. "Stop!" He told them. Glenn turned around and looked at him.  
"Well, it looks... Secure." Glenn noticed.  
"Not from the look of that court yard over there..." Daryl told them, pointing at the gate. Alexa nodded. "And that's a civilian."  
"So the interior could be overrun by walkers from outside the prison..." T-Dog replied, looking at Rick.  
"Well, if there's walls down, what are we gonna do? We can't rebuild this whole place!" Glenn said.  
Rick looked around the prison. "We can't risk a blind spot." He told them, pointing at a door that lead to cell block C. "We're gonna have to push in."

Alexa saw the rest of the group glancing at them through the fence. She gave them signal to wait as she adjusted her bun. Alexa knew how dangerous it could be to fight walkers with a long hair.

Rick lead them inside, followed by Daryl. Alexa waited until everyone was inside to step in as well, grabbing her machete again.  
As the door opened, she raised the machete in the air, waiting for any walker to appear in front of them.  
But there wasn't any sound coming from inside the prison, which was enough for Rick to step inside and look around.  
They walked behind their leader, waiting for him to open the other door in front of them.

Alexa took a deep breath as they climbed down the small stairs. They split up in pairs. Daryl and Rick took the end of the room, while Glenn and Maggie checked the cells in front of them. Alexa and T-Dog watched the other side of the room.  
Rick noticed a small office upstairs. Daryl kept his crossbow raised as Rick made his way up the stairs.  
He walked slowly, seeing a body inside the office. Rick made sure to grab his weapon before stepping in, glancing at the body before moving. It didn't move at the sound of Rick's footsteps, and he stabbed the body slightly with his weapon and the body didn't move. Rick saw the keys on the guard and grabbed it quickly, glancing towards Daryl.

When Rick approached the group he gave them signal to reach for the door on his right side. Alexa walked towards them, seeing Rick opening the door to the cell block. She adjusted the machete to her hand and stepped inside the cell block with Glenn and Maggie, checking the lower cells one by one. T-Dog joined them as Rick and Daryl checked the cells upstairs.

For a few seconds none of them heard growling, but the minute Rick and Daryl walked in front of the last cells, Alexa and the others heard walkers growling. They remained downstairs, checking the lasts cells.

When Daryl and Glenn stabbed the walkers, Rick used his key to open the doors. They threw the bodies to the ground, the sound of their skulls touching the ground echoing through the cell, just as the rest of the group entered. T-Dog grabbed the walkers feet and drew it outside the cell.

Alexa noticed Lori's eyes observing the place. She remained a bit skeptical about the safety of the place.  
"What do you think?" Rick asked the group as he climbed down the stairs.  
"Home sweet home." Glenn whispered.  
"For the time being." Rick replied, walking towards Lori.  
Lori looked around herself again. "Is it secure?"  
"This cell block is." Rick told her. It was evident the signs of exhaustion in his face.

The group entered in the cell block and stayed as skeptical as Lori was. They looked around the cells, noticing the blood on the ground and on the walls.  
Hershel looked at Rick. "What about the rest of the prison?" He wondered.  
"In the morning we'll find the cafeteria and infirmary." Rick told him.

"We... Sleep in the cells?" Beth asked, Carol standing beside her. Alexa knew how hard it was to sleep in the same bed as a prisoner, but it was better than staying outside.  
"Found keys on some guards... Daryl as a set too." Rick replied.  
"I ain't sleepin' in no cage..." Daryl mumbled. Alexa looked at him, smiling shyly. "I'll take the perch." Daryl told them, making his way towards it.

Alexa stayed in the entrance without knowing where to sleep. She knew Maggie and Glenn were going to share a cell, as well as Carol and Lori. She saw Beth and Hershel taking another one, which made it pretty obvious to her she would have to sleep alone in a cell.  
She sighed and brought her stuff to the last cell downstairs. Alexa placed her stuff on the ground, noticing the blood on the walls.  
However, there wasn't just blood on the walls. Alexa realized they had killed the prisoner on the cell, and left if to rot. She looked around the small cell, glancing towards the bed. On the left side near the bed was a body on the ground. She knew it was dead, but it was still disturbing to sleep right next to it alone. For a few moments, she wished Daryl would join her and sleep with her on the bed.  
But that wasn't happening.

She peeked through the cell, noticing Rick sitting outside his cell. Alexa didn't say anything to him as she climbed the stairs and made her way towards Daryl.

He knew she was coming to him. It never crossed his mind that she wouldn't try to sleep with him. Alexa made it pretty clear she didn't like to sleep by herself. When he heard her silent footsteps on the stairs, Daryl suddenly felt nervous.  
Alexa stopped her tracks in front of him, but Daryl was laying on the ground, arrow in his hand. He peeked over his shoulder to look at the girl.  
"I can't sleep in there..." She wondered, looking at the ground. Daryl kept looking at her for a few seconds before placing his arrow next to the crossbow. "I... I was just wondering if..."  
"Ain't gotta say anythin' 'bout it." Daryl whispered, giving her space to sleep next to him. He looked into her eyes and saw her excitement growing.

Alexa smiled and walked towards him. She took off her shoes and laid down next to him, staring at the wall. She sensed him moving behind her, but Daryl didn't grab his arrow again. Instead, he took off his boots and laid with her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.  
"Daryl..." Alexa began speaking.  
"Just go to sleep." He answered quickly, not letting her finish. "You gotta rest."  
"I ain't sleepy." Alexa mumbled. But she noticed a yawn escaping her mouth, which made Daryl chuckle. "I'm just tired." Alexa insisted.  
"Yeah, sure." Daryl answered. His voice was a whisper in her ears. She knew he was really close to her, and Alexa took her chances and grabbed his hand slightly, cuddling closer to him and closing her eyes.  
"You know," She wondered again. "The perch is way better than those cells."  
"Like I said," Daryl agreed. He was trying to distract himself from the contact between them, which was making him feel nervous. However, he was sleepy as well, which made him less uncomfortable about the situation. "Damn thing is a cage."  
"I guess I could... Move my things here and... Stay with you?" Alexa opened one eye, staring at the wall.  
Daryl noticed the smile playing on his lips. "Sure, girl." He whispered, closing his eyes. "You can stay here."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews! It means a lot to me!**

**MaddyMarie1212: **Everyone has their opinion, I just think that although it's a different type of abuse, Carol understands Daryl and the same thing goes for Daryl (:

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WALKING DEAD**

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Go Back**

"Not bad." Daryl told them, holding one equipment they found earlier in the morning.  
"Flash bags, C3 triple chasers..." Rick agreed, studying it. "Not sure how they work on walkers, but we'll take them."  
Daryl grabbed one of the helmets they found, which was covered with walker guts. He scoffed slightly with a disgusted look. "I ain't wearin' this shit."  
"We could boil them." T-Dog offered. Alexa glanced at the helmet for a few seconds, feeling sick to her stomach with the thought of wearing that thing.  
"I'm not wearing that either." She warned the group with her eyes widened. "Don't need them."  
"Ain't no fire in the whole forest, no." Daryl continued, grabbing another weapon. "Besides, we've got this far without it, right?"  
Alexa nodded. She knew Daryl was right, the helmet wasn't necessary to kill walkers. For the past eight months Rick and Daryl taught them how her how to use a gun and how to kill walkers in their own tactic. She remembered the first time she fired a weapon; her hands were trembling and the only thing Alexa could think of was not thinking too much at all. _«Your brain starts doin' all that thinkin',» _Daryl mumbled to her once, _«You gotta turn it off!»_

"Hershel?" Carol's voice interrupted Alexa's thoughts. She stared at the older woman, waiting to see what she wanted from them.  
Carol waved her head in the cell's direction without saying a word. Hershel followed her, putting aside the weapons.  
"Everythin' alright?" Rick asked.  
Carol smiled at them. "Yeah, nothing to worry about."

Alexa turned her head to the table while Carol took Hershel to the cell block. For a while, Rick and T-Dog kept their attention to the new equipment, but after a while, the sheriff took T-Dog with him to check Glenn and Maggie.  
Alexa and Daryl stood alone in the room, both of them examining the weapons for the millionth time.  
"Do ya think I should take this?" She suggested, showing him a large metal rod. Daryl took a look at it before returning his gaze to the table. "I thought you weren't comin'." He whispered.  
"Like hell I ain't coming." She hissed. "I'm here to help."  
"Putting yourself in danger ain't helpin'." Daryl mumbled, so silent she almost didn't hear it. Her eyes landed on his for a few seconds. Daryl noticed her gaze and turned his head away.  
"Come on," Alexa pressured. "I can take care of myself."  
"Suit yourself." Daryl answered quickly. He grabbed the riot gear in front of him. "But you are goin' to wear this."

Alexa nodded as Daryl took a few steps towards her. She studied the equipment, without having a clue how to place it.  
Before she could grab it, Daryl placed it around her torso. Alexa felt his hands on her waist to squeeze the equipment, and she gasped at his touch.  
Daryl kept focused on the riot gear, keeping away the thoughts about how he wanted to feel her closer to him, how he wanted to take off that equipment and feel her.  
He shook his head, letting go of those thoughts and walking away from her.  
"Thanks." Alexa whispered, adjusting the riot gear to her body. Daryl looked at the girl again, nodding in response.

Alexa stayed quiet, looking at the hunter in front of her. Why was it so difficult for him to show her any type of emotions? They were together for long enough to show any kind of affection.  
Her wonders took advantage of her, making Alexa take a step forward. "Daryl?" She asked, unsure if he was listening to her or not. He peeked over his shoulder to the girl. "Something wrong?"  
Daryl shrugged. "No."  
Alexa swallowed hard. "I mean, between us. You seem... distant." She was trying really hard to find the right words to tell him. Alexa was afraid he would take it the wrong way and run away from her.  
"Ain't nothin' wrong, Alexa." He assured her, walking towards Alexa. She looked into his eyes while Daryl kept getting closer. "I just don't wanna lose anyone, ya know?"  
She smiled gently at him. "I know and I understand... If someone died," she closed her eyes for a second. "It would be so painful. I can't even imagine..."  
Daryl nodded to her just as Rick entered the room, followed by Glenn, Maggie, T-Dog and Hershel.

"Hershel?" Alexa asked curiously. The older man smiled at her.  
"I'm coming." He told her, stepping closer to the table. Maggie and Glenn grabbed the riot gears and gave one to Hershel. T-Dog grabbed it as well.  
"Alright." Alexa answered, feeling a bit worried about him.

Rick gathered the group at the entrance. They were getting everything ready to search the prison.  
"We'll need that." Rick told Carl, grabbing the helmet Carl had. "Need you to stay put." The sheriff asked his son.  
"You're kidding?" Carl replied in annoyance.  
"Carl, come on." Alexa whispered, reloading her gun. Rick turned his head to the girl, nodding.  
"We don't know what's in there." He said to Carl. "If something goes wrong, you could be the last man standing. I need you to handle things here."  
Carl nodded. "Sure." He grabbed the keys. Alexa smiled at him before joining the rest of the group.  
"Great. Let's go." Rick told them.

Maggie gave Beth a kiss before walking away, while Rick shared a glance with Lori. Alexa hurried herself to catch Daryl. He seemed to notice she wanted to be with him, so he slowed his step and squeezed her hand without anyone noticing. She smiled and nodded, focusing on the plan.

Once they reached the other part of the prison, Daryl grabbed the keys and unlocked the door. Rick and Alexa were right behind him, followed by Glenn, Maggie, Hershel and T-Dog.  
Alexa took a deep breath and grabbed her machete. Rick guided them through the small corridor with his flashlight raised in the air. Daryl had his one as well, raised high in the air in order to show them the path. Glenn kept signalizing the directions they took for when they came back.

Hershel kept a steady pace beside Alexa, who was slightly worried about him. He usually didn't go with them when it came to kill walkers, but somehow he wanted to help to clear this part of the prison.  
Alexa remembered how he had taught her about important medical information and some other issues that were equally important.

The corridors were filled with corpses scattered through the ground. Alexa wondered about the mess it had been when walkers came inside the prison, providing for the panic and destruction. All walkers through the corridors were dressed as prisoners, which was actually good.

As they searched deeper into the prison corridors, more corpses appeared on the ground. Alexa felt her stomach ached with disgusted. She covered her nose because of the smell, still raising her flashlight and machete.  
Alexa heard a gasp and immediately turned around to see what happened. She sighed in relief when she realized Maggie and Glenn had hit one another.  
Rick leaned against the wall and glanced at the corridor ahead of them. They stayed put for a few seconds before starting moving again.  
They walked through another corridor before turning right. Alexa gasped at the sight of walkers in front of them, feeling Daryl's hand in her shoulder, demanding her to step away.  
"Go back!" Rick whispered harshly. "Go back!"

The group ran through the corridors, trying to keep away from the walkers. "Go back! Come on!" Rick kept telling them, flashlight raised in the air.  
"This way!" Rick yelled, followed by Daryl, Hershel and T-Dog. Alexa, Maggie and Glenn tried to follow them, making their way through the corridor. When they tried to follow the rest of the group, a small group of walkers appeared in front of them. Maggie screamed as Glenn grabbed her and made her run away, but Alexa couldn't follow them. She circled around to get away from the walkers, hiding in one of the corners.  
She could hear footsteps walking close to her, but the walkers seemed to not notice her.  
Alexa took deep breaths, her machete raised in the air. She swallowed hard before getting back to her feet and moving towards the corridor where they got separated.  
"Daryl?" She whispered slowly, trying to reach the rest of them. Alexa could still hear walkers growling.  
"Rick?" She heard someone asking. It sounded like Glenn.  
"Dad?" Alexa heard another voice. The girl hurried her pace towards the sound of the voices, feeling her heart beat faster and faster.

By the time she saw Maggie and Glenn, Alexa heard the sound of flesh torn apart, followed by a scream. Her stomach ached again. She tried to calm for them but her lips suddenly felt dry. Her legs did all the work as a gunshot was heard.  
Alexa found her way to Maggie and Glenn, glancing at her left to see a body on the ground. She widened her eyes as Hershel screamed, meeting her gaze for a few seconds before looking at Maggie. Alexa looked at his leg.  
She gasped. "Hershel!" Alexa called for him before Daryl grabbing her by the waist. "No!" Maggie screamed. "No, daddy! Oh, God!"  
Rick grabbed Hershel and asked for help. The group grabbed the older man and practically ran as fast as they could through the corridors, unable to understand where they were heading.

The amount of walkers following them kept getting bigger as the group finally found a door to another room. They busted it open and hurried themselves inside.  
"Oh my God." Alexa murmured as she glanced at Hershel. She closed the door and walked towards him. "What ar..."  
"Hold him." Rick interrupted her, taking off his belt. He had a look on his face that sent tears to Alexa's eyes. She covered her mouth to control the sobs, her hands trembling as she hold Hershel. Maggie couldn't look at it, keeping her eyes on her dad.  
Alexa could hear Hershel's screams. He was in pain, and there was only one thing to do. T-Dog was keeping the door closed as hard as he could.  
Rick grabbed his axe and raised it in the air. "Only one way for keeping you alive." He firmly told Hershel. Rick's axe pierced into Hershel's leg. Alexa looked away immediately, controlling herself as Hershel's screams faint away. Maggie kept holding him, whispering in his ear.  
In a few seconds, Hershel's leg was cut off. Alexa took deep breaths, watching has he started the bleed out.  
"Oh..." Rick said loudly, looking at his hands. "He's bleeding out."

"Get down." Daryl told the sheriff, glancing behind them. He immediately got up and raised his crossbow.  
Alexa followed his gaze and met five men behind a fence, looking at the show in front of them. She widened her eyes as they kept quiet.  
"Holy shit." One of them whispered, hands grabbing the fence.

Alexa's eyes widened even more as Daryl approached the unknown men. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded, crossbow aimed at them.  
"Who the hell are _you_?" One of them shot back.  
"He's bleeding out, we gotta go back." Rick ignored the other men, glancing towards the ground. Alexa's hands were full of blood and when she wiped the sweat out of her forehead, she knew she was covered in blood.  
"Grab him, put pressure on the wound!" Rick told Maggie. She did as the sheriff said.  
"Come on, out of there." Daryl instructed the men. They stared coming out of the small room with widened eyes, still not believing in what they were seeing. "Slow and steady." Daryl warned them.  
Alexa got up pretty quickly and raised her gun at them. "Go." She told them harshly.  
"What happened to him?" The men with a ponytail asked. He had a familiar accent to Alexa and seemed surprised with the looks of the group.  
"He got bit." Daryl told them.  
"Bit?" The guy asked, immediately grabbing his gun. Alexa aimed hers at him, as well as T-Dog.  
"Whoa... Easy now." Daryl replied, aiming his crossbow directly at him. "Ain't nobody needs to get hurt."

Glenn got up and walked towards the little room the prisoners had been. "Do you have medical supplies?" Glenn asked. He seemed agitated, and Alexa felt the same way. Her hand was trembling as she aimed at the men, who were as surprised as them.  
"Whoa! Where do you think you're goin?" One of them asked, looking at Glenn. He didn't answer, and the second later all of them heard the growls from the other side.  
Alexa glanced at the door for a few seconds before returning her gaze at the men.  
"Who the hell are you people anyway?" The guy with the ponytail asked. He kept his gun aimed.  
"Don't look like no rescue team." The one with the moustache wondered, arms wrapped against his torso.

"If a rescue team is what you're waitin' for, don't!" Rick hissed. Glenn had come back with a table to drag Hershel into the cell block. Rick and Maggie grabbed Hershel and Alexa made her way towards them, still keeping an eye out for the five men. "Come on, we gotta go! Daryl!" Rick yelled. "Come on!"

Rick began pulling Hershel up. "I need a hand here!" He asked. Glenn helped him pulling Hershel on top of the table. "T! The door!"  
"Are you crazy, man?" One of the men told him. "Don't open that!"  
"We got this!" Rick replied simply.  
When the door opened, the walkers approached them quickly. T-Dog grabbed one of them and stabbed him from the neck.  
Alexa followed right after Glenn, Maggie and Rick, leaving Daryl and T-Dog behind. She glanced behind her one time, feeling worried about leaving them with those men. However, she got distracted with the growls that came from the corridors.

Daryl was the last one to leave the room, with crossbow pointed at the prisoners. He caught up with T-Dog and the rest of the group by the end of the corridor.

"Stop, stop!" Rick told them, pointing his gun behind them. The rest of the group heard voices, knowing for sure the other men were following them. Alexa saw the guy with the ponytail raising his gun in front of him, glancing at her group. She swallowed hard as Rick told them to go.

Daryl grabbed the keys from the cell block and opened the door as fast as he could. Maggie and Rick followed right after him, leading Hershel towards the rest of their group. "He's losing too much blood." Maggie noticed, her voice breaking at the end of the sentence.  
Rick didn't answer her. "Open the door!" He yelled at the group. "It's Hershel!"

Carl ran towards the door, opening it quickly. Alexa saw Beth covering her mouth with her hand, tears forming at the edge of her eyes. Carol wrapped her arms around the girl and let Rick and Maggie lead Hershel to one of the cells.

Alexa didn't go with them. She saw Daryl cleaning his arrows and raising his crossbow towards the entrance. He knew - as well as Alexa - that the other men would show up at any second, after running away from walkers.  
She grabbed her sleeve and cleaned her forehead the best she could. After that, Alexa hold her gun in the air and walked towards Daryl.  
He noticed her presence and scoffed. "Go back inside." He growled. His voice seemed darker than usual. Alexa shivered at the sound of his voice.  
"I'm not leaving you here with five prisoners." She shouted, a little louder than she actually intended to.

Just as Daryl turned his head at her, both of them heard footsteps approaching. Alexa turned her gaze at the door, aiming her gun. Daryl stood still, holding his crossbow.

One by one, the five men entered their cell block, looking around with widened eyes.  
"That's far enough." Daryl told them as the guy with the ponytail reached the entrance.  
He waved his hand. "Cell block C." The guy noticed. "Cell four, that's mine gringo. Let me in."  
Alexa narrowed her eyes. "Today is your lucky day fellows," She heard Daryl say. "You've been pardon by the state of Georgia. You're free to go."  
They ignored Daryl's sarcasm. "What'd you got goin' on in there?" The guy asked again.  
"Ain't none of your concern." Daryl whispered.  
That seemed to get his nerve, because the guy grabbed his gun and raised it towards Daryl. "Don't get tellin' me what's my concern."  
"Hey!" Alexa shouted, her gun aimed at the guy. "You ain't coming."

The guy looked at her before a small smile played on his lips. He kept the gun in his hand before taking a step towards Alexa. The muscles in her jaw tensed as she took a hold of her gun.  
"Whoa," The guy told her, raising his arms in the air. "Didn't mean to upset you." His voice was silent now, as if his mood had changed in a matter of seconds. "You know, my cell's the best one... You know what they say." He winked at her. " Stop by my cell later for a lethal injection."  
"Fuck off." Alexa whispered.

Daryl got up and walked towards him, but Alexa placed her hand on his arm. He kept his eyes narrowed at the guy.  
"Chill's man..." The big guy said. "Dude's leg is messed up; besides, we're free now. How we're still in here?"  
"Man's got a point." Daryl hissed, his muscles tensing. Alexa took a deep breath. She just wanted the ponytail guy to leave, because he would only bring trouble.  
"Yeah and I gotta check on my old lady." The one on the right remembered.  
"A group of civilians breakin' in to a prison they got no business being in..." The ponytail guy wondered. "Got me thinkin' there's no place of us _to go_."  
"Why don't you go find out?" Daryl replied, giving him an angry look.  
"Maybe we'll just be goin' now..." Another one told them, raising his hands.  
"Hey, we ain't leavin!"  
T-Dog appeared at the door, raising his gun at them. "You ain't comin' in here either!"  
"Hey, this is my house, my rules and I play how I very well please!"

Alexa raised her gun again, noticing Daryl taking a step forward to stand in front of her. She tried to keep an eye on the men while Daryl covered her.  
For a moment, everyone was shouting. Alexa thought it would end up in shooting, but she heard Rick entering the room with his gun in hand.  
"... Why don't you go back to your sandbox?!" Daryl yelled, making Alexa hold a grip of his shirt, pulling him back.  
"Hey, hey, relax!" Rick told them. "There's no need for this."  
"How many of you in there?"  
"Too many for you to handle." Rick threatened.  
The men widened their eyes. "Did you rob into a bank or somethin'?" The guy asked. "Why don't you take him to a hospital?"

Alexa's eyes widened. She shared a look with the rest of their group before returning her gaze to the men. "How long have you been locked in that cafeteria?" Rick asked them.  
The guy hesitated. "I don't know, like ten months."  
"Fire broke out..." The big one added. "Never seen anythin' like it."  
"Had a kill on speed, mate." The guy with the moustache told them.  
"Did you heard about duded goin' cannibal? Dying, coming back to life? Crazy."  
"One guard looked out for us." He still had his gun raised as the guy with the ponytail kept talking, which was making Alexa nervous. "Locked us up on the cafeteria, told us to sit tight, threw me this piece and said he'd be right back."  
"Man, and that was two hundred and ninety two days ago."  
"Twenty-four, according to my..."  
"Shut up!" The guy with the gun interrupted him.  
"We've been thinkin' that the army or the national guard should be showin' up any day now."  
Rick swallowed hard. "There is no army..." He told them.  
"What do you mean?"  
"There's no government," Rick continued. "No hospitals, no police... It's all gone."  
"For real?"  
"Serious." Rick reassured them.  
"What about my mom's?" The big one asked, a worried look on his face.  
"And my kids?" The other one asked, as worried as the other one. "And my old lady? Hey, do you got a cell phone that we can use to call our families?"  
Alexa looked down for a bit, resting her hand. "You just don't get do you?" Daryl asked.  
"There's no cell phones, no computers... As far as we conceal, at least half of the population has been wiped out." Rick kept telling them. "Probably more." He added.  
"Ain't no way."  
"See it or yourself." Rick hissed, waving his hand at the door.

Alexa sat down on the chair, breathing heavily. She was feeling rather exhausted. Daryl noticed how she kept taking deep breaths, and waved at Rick. The sheriff nodded and went outside with the rest of the men, followed by T-Dog.  
"You should go." Alexa told Daryl as he dropped to his knees in front of her. Without a second thought, Daryl placed both hands on either side of her face.  
"Shut up." Daryl replied, examining her. He bit his bottom lip before beginning to drop his hands. Alexa moved quickly and placed her hands on top of his, holding him there. Daryl bit his lip again, this time looking away from her.  
"I..." Alexa began whispering, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm worried about Hershel. Do you think..." She whimpered, controlling her emotions. "Do you think he'll make it?"

Daryl didn't know what to say to her. This was the time that he needed to make her feel better, even if he didn't know what to say. He didn't pull away from her, instead he came closer to her and kissed her forehead slightly. It took him a lot of effort to comfort her the best way he could, and Alexa knew it. She gave him a weak smile before throwing her arms around his neck. He hold her for a few seconds, feeling her face buried in his neck.  
"Why don't ya lay down on the perch?" Daryl whispered, his husky voice making her feel a bit better.  
"You don't mind?" She whispered back.

Daryl got up and grabbed his crossbow, looking at Alexa. She seemed so fragile, even though she was one of toughest persons he had ever met. Daryl couldn't hold back the smile that appeared on his lips.  
"Nah." He replied. Just before opening the door, Daryl turned his head back to her. "I'll check on you later."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews! It means a lot, seriously (:  
This chapter is a bit longer than the others, I hope there's no problem with that!**

**Backstroker98: **Thank you so much, I'm really glad you're enjoying this story (:

**TrustMeIAintAWalker: **That's really important to me. Keeping Daryl realistic is always a challenge, so I'm glad you think that! I'll do my best to keep it that way (: And I'm super super happy that you like my story!

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WALKING DEAD.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Prison corridors**

_6 months ago_

_It was the fourth time they had to switch house this week. The group was unable to imagine a safe place anymore; the streets weren't safe, neither were the houses. It was just a matter of time before walkers found them. They would start growling and wondering towards the house, waiting to find some fresh flesh. T-Dog usually kept watch while the others organized the perimeter. Even inside the house, he would volunteer to watch the outside while they checked the house. Alexa would join Rick, Daryl, Carl, Glenn and Maggie to kill any walker that got in their way. It was rare to find any walkers inside though. Most of the houses were abandoned and empty._

_Earlier that day, Daryl found a new house while he was out hunting. He wondered around it for a while, looking for signs of walkers nearby. As he didn't find any, Daryl returned to the group through the woods and told them about a new shelter. Alexa got on his bike and wrapped her arms around him, smiling at the thought of a house to spend the night. A bed sounded even better._

_They killed only one walker in the house. It was right in the living room, and T-Dog pressed his hatchet in its head. They threw it outside and locked the doors.  
Glenn offered to keep watch during the night. He would do the first shift, and then T-Dog would cover him.  
Alexa found an extra room in a upper lever, something like an attic. It had a bed next to the window, which was covered with blankets._

_She laid down on the bed, stretching all her muscles with a smile on her face. For a moment, she wasn't sure if Daryl would sleep in the same room as her, but when Alexa heard his footsteps climbing the stairs, her smile grew wider. She got nervous when he reached the end, looking around to see where she was. His eyes landed on Alexa before Daryl climbed the few remaining stairs. He got up and placed his crossbow on the ground.  
Alexa's eyes locked themselves on him. She took a look at his beautiful eyes that seemed darker at night; his muscular arms were tanned and dirty, which made him strangely attractive. _

_Even though it was a big mistake - considering the kiss experience - Alexa got up and stepped forward.  
Daryl stayed still, looking at her, waiting to see what she was going to do.  
Alexa stepped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His muscles tensed up, but Daryl didn't move. She took that as an encouragement and brought her lips to his.  
At first, Daryl didn't respond. He was too shocked to know what to do besides placing his hands on her waist. He opened his eyes and saw that she had hers closed. Her hands took a hold of his hair, sending shivers through his whole body. The next minute, Alexa's mouth forced itself in his, making Daryl opened his slightly. Her tongue danced with his while her hands travelled to his chest. Alexa began opening his dirty shirt, tossing it to the ground when it was fully opened. Daryl's nerves were making him feel uncomfortable, but his hands were still holding her. His heart beat faster and faster, and Alexa moaned slightly into his mouth when he pressed himself against her.  
"Come." She whispered, grabbing his hand and leaning him to bed. Daryl looked away, his cheeks slightly pink. He was getting hard and there was no way he could run away. Even though Daryl didn't want to go forward with it, the feeling was too good to waste._

_He sat on the bed while Alexa sat on top of him. She wrapper her legs around his waist and pressed her lips against his again.  
This time, Daryl responded. He didn't know how, but he did. He pushed her against him as if she would never be close enough. Maybe he knew, deep inside of himself, that she wouldn't judge him. Daryl felt good with her, there was no denying it. So maybe, just maybe, that was the reason why he kissed her back. At least that would be his excuse to feel her against him._

_Alexa broke the kiss and started kissing his jaw. "Daryl..." She whispered to his ear. He tensed up a bit, his hands grabbing her firmly on the waist again. She started kissing him on the neck, sending shivers throughout his body. Daryl let out a silent moan, more like a small grunt. She smiled slightly, confident about how she was making him feel.  
Alexa took a chance and her hand travelled to his belt. She took it off and placed her hand on his crotch. For the first time, Alexa saw Daryl opening his mouth and letting out a real moan. His grip on her waist tightened as Daryl tried to control himself. Alexa smiled again, unzipping his trousers._

_Just as she made her away inside his boxers, Daryl froze. He realized what they were actually doing, and his hands dropped to the bed. Alexa noticed his sudden behavior, and took her hands off of him.  
"What's wrong?" She asked. Her voice was husky, which made Daryl close his eyes and bit his lower lip.  
He grabbed Alexa and placed her on the bed carefully. Then he got up and ran a hand through his hair. "What?" Alexa asked again, reaching for his hand.  
"I ain't doin' this." He simply replied, turning his back on her. "Go to sleep."  
Alexa swallowed hard. "Daryl, if I did something you didn't wan..."  
"Stop!" Daryl hissed, grabbing his crossbow from the ground. "Just go to sleep, Alexa."_

* * *

Alexa saw Daryl going outside and sighed. She felt calmer, which made her take deep breaths and head towards the cell block.

As much as she wanted to be strong, Alexa couldn't stop feeling scared about what happened to Hershel. He was important to all of them and was sort of the man who knew what to say whenever something happened. Through all winter, Alexa relied on him and his wisdom to help her through almost everything. Hershel was the one who taught her - besides Daryl - about guns. As much as he didn't like to admit it, Hershel knew his way around guns. In addition to that, Hershel also taught Carol a lot of medical information, which was definitely important to the group.  
However, since her father died, Hershel was the first person to have a fatherly figure to her.

Although she knew there was no way around it, Alexa didn't want to face what had happened. She tried to keep her tears away as she heard the group talking in the cell.  
Her footsteps were quiet as she made her way towards Hershel. She almost forgot to breath as she glanced at the older man laying on the bed, his leg bleeding like hell. Her hand travelled to her mouth as Beth's sobs were heard.

Lori took his riot gear and placed it near the bed. Carol was sitting beside her, watching with sad eyes as Hershel struggled for a deep breath. Maggie and Carl were leaning against the door. Alexa reached for the bed and sat beside it, tears forming in her eyes. She swallowed hard and tried to figure out what they needed to do.  
"What happened?" Alexa whispered, looking at Carol. The woman was pressing everything she could to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "We tried to keep his leg elevated." Carol explained. "They got me some pillows, bandages... Everything they found." She continued, focusing on her task. Alexa noticed the blood in the sheets. Carol sighed. "It has to stop eventually, right?" She wondered.  
"It slowed down quite a bit already." Lori agreed, leaning in the top bed to get up. Alexa watched as Carol narrowed her eyes, sighing again. "If we get him through this..."  
"When we get him through this." Lori interrupted her, glancing towards Carol. Alexa let out a sigh, a single tear rolling down her cheek.  
Carol looked at Hershel. "We'll need crutches."  
Lori let out a sigh, sitting down next to Carol again. "Right now, we need some antibiotics, painkillers... Some sterile gauze." She wondered.  
Maggie looked at her left side and noticed Glenn walking towards them. He stopped next to Alexa, nodding at the girl and focusing on Hershel.  
"There's gotta be an infirmary here." Carol agreed.  
"If there is, we'll find it." Lori reassured.

Alexa kept quiet while watching the woman working. She knew that she couldn't interfere with their work, otherwise she would ruin it. Alexa didn't have the best medical training, and touching blood was something she always hated, because it made her feel nauseated.  
"You gotta be worried sick about delivering the baby." Carol noticed, glancing towards Lori.  
"Well, look at me." Lori replied. "Do I look worried?"  
Carol watched her friend as Lori worked. She returned her attention to Hershel. "You look disgusting." Carol confessed.  
Alexa and Lori chuckled. "So do you." Lori answered, giving her small laughs. She placed her hand on Hershel's forehead. "We'll get through this."

For a while, Alexa wondered where the rest of the group could be. She got up and walked towards the cell block's entrance, just in time to see Carl opening the door for T-Dog.  
"Food's here." T-Dog announced. He was caring a huge bag of food. Alexa gave them a smile; finally they could have a decent meal.  
"What you got?" Carl asked.  
"Can beef, can corn... Can cans. There's a lot more where this came from." T-Dog uttered, walking past Alexa.  
Rick followed him with two other bags, while Carl locked the door again. "Any change?" Rick asked, heading towards Hershel's cell. Lori and Glenn walked towards the sheriff.  
"Bleeding is under control and no fever." Lori assured, nodding. "But his breath is labored and his pulse his way down... And he hasn't open his eyes yet."  
Rick nodded, looking at the older man with a concerned look. "Take my cuffs, but them on him." He told Glenn, waving at his waist. Glenn looked at him with doubt. "I'm not taking any chances." Rick added.

Glenn took the keys from Rick and headed towards the cell. Alexa wondered around the cell block looking for Daryl. Since he didn't show up, she reached for Rick's arm and noticed Lori was trying to talk to him in private.  
Rick seemed to notice the concern on Alexa's eyes, sense he placed his left hand on her shoulder. "He's keeping them under control." Rick assured her.  
Alexa nodded and helped T-Dog and Carl to place the food in the last cell. She knew something had to be done about those prisoners, she just wasn't sure what exactly. Alexa had seen them, and only one of them seemed dangerous. The big one had the strength, but he wasn't smart enough to take control. The guy with the ponytail, however, was exactly the type of guy capable of controlling a whole group of prisoners, just by threatening them.

Even Rick told Alexa Daryl was keeping control of the prisoners, Alexa had to check on him. She wondered towards the door, glancing at them from the bars.  
The guy with the ponytail noticed her presence. "Hey, it's you again." He said, taking a step forward. Daryl glanced at Alexa for a few seconds before aiming his crossbow at the guy.  
"Don't move." Daryl warned him. The guy bit his lower lip and took a step back, still looking at Alexa.  
"You know, that offer is still standing." He kept pressuring her, smiling. "Greatest time of your life."  
"Fuck off." Alexa repeated just like the last time. "You keep your mouth shut before I shoot you." She spilled, threatening him.  
The guy began walking towards Alexa, trying to grab the gun of his waist. Daryl took a step in front of him again, just as Rick reached for the door and grabbed the keys from Carl. He opened it quickly and headed towards the prisoners.  
"Whoa, calm down!" He yelled, closing the door behind him. "Still remember our deal?" Rick continued. "Let's go."

The prisoners walked in front of Rick has they made their way towards the table with the equipment. Alexa called for Daryl as he made his way towards the other. He stopped walking and glanced at her.  
"What the hell are you gonna do?" Alexa asked, still behind the bars. She reached for him, trying to grab his arm. "What the hell is the plan?"  
Daryl walked towards her, grabbing one of the bars. "Nothing special, okay?" He replied. "I gotta go."  
Alexa swallowed. "I'll go with you."  
Daryl jaw tensed up. "No." He simply said, holding the crossbow firmly. Daryl noticed the harsh tone on his voice. "They need you in there." He continued, this time gentler.  
Alexa looked at the ground and nodded. "Okay. Just be careful."  
Daryl nodded and made his way towards Rick and the others.

Alexa turned her back on them and walked towards the others. When she spotted them in Hershel's cell, Alexa kept walking and entered another cell.  
She wondered around back and forth, taking deep breaths. It seemed like she was the only one that was on the verge of breaking down, besides Maggie and Beth.

Alexa knew the feeling that the two girls were having. When her father got bit, she didn't know what to do. The only option was to kill him.  
She heard someone grabbing some keys and Alexa went outside the cell to see what was going on.  
"What are you doin'?" She asked as Carl reload his gun.  
He looked up at her. "I'm gonna check the infirmary." Carl informed her, adjusting the riot gear to his torso.  
Alexa chuckled. "Is someone goin' with you?" She asked in disbelief.  
Carl shrugged. "You wanna come?"  
She looked at the cell where Hershel was and placed her hands on her waist. "Does Lori know?"  
Carl swallowed hard. "Yeah, she does." He shrugged again. "You comin' or not?"  
"Alright. Let's go."

Alexa and Carl made their way towards the other side of the prison. She knew how Carl was a good shooter, but she still felt the responsibility of protecting him.  
The part of the prison they were heading was unknown or anyone of the group. They looked around the long corridor, which smelled of rotten meat. Alexa placed her hand in front of her nose to cover the smell, but it was useless.  
Carl was on her right side, gun raised in the air. Alexa had her one as well, but she thought it was a good idea to bring her machete as well.

They didn't hear any growls as they made their wall through the corridor. "So," Alexa began, giving him a small smile. She spoke to him silently, hopefully not drawing any attention to them. "do you think you'll have a brother or a sister?"  
Carl chuckled slightly. "I don't know." He answered, shrugging. He seemed to do that a lot lately.  
"I wish I had brothers." Alexa confessed, remembering her childhood. "I know when I was younger I was glad not having any, but now I wonder if things would be different."  
"Things _are _different now." Carl noticed, glancing towards Alexa. "This baby's not gonna have the same childhood as a normal kid."  
Alexa frowned. She knew he was right and she wished there would be a way to change it. "Yeah." She replied, looking in front of her. "I guess it won't. But it deserves a chance, right?"  
Carl shrugged again. "I guess."  
Alexa placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey." She called him. "She's gonna have a whole group to protect her." Alexa reassured him, squeezing his shoulder. "Ain't nothing gonna happen to her."  
Carl smiled at her. For a while they stood there, comforting one another. But that didn't last long. In the next second they heard a walker growling. It appeared from the right corner of the corridor, which was in front of them. Carl grabbed his gun but Alexa lowered his arm.  
"I'll do it." She told him, grabbing her machete. "Quietly."

Carl nodded as Alexa walked towards the walker. She raised the machete in the air and stuck it in its skull in seconds. The blood covered the walker's head, running down its eyes and nose. When Alexa took her machete off, the walker fall in the ground, blood scattered across the floor.  
She looked at Carl and told him to move forward. Once they did, both of them reached the right corner quickly. There was another walker at the end of it; once he spotted Carl and Alexa, it began growling and walking towards them. Carl raised his gun and shot it. Alexa took a deep breath and wished that would be the last walker on that part of the prison.

She seemed to be right. They walked through the corridor for two more minutes before reaching the infirmary. Alexa opened the door and checked her sides to see if there was any walker. Gladly, there wasn't.

She nodded to Carl and the kid entered the room. They grabbed every material that seemed to be necessary in the bag Carl brought. Alexa knew some of those materials and she even thought it would be necessary to bring extra items.  
When they were done, they hurried themselves through the corridor. This time they weren't as concerned about walkers since they checked the whole path before.

They reached their cell block in minutes, and Carl grabbed the bag and headed towards Hershel's cell block.  
Alexa watched as Carl walked by Glenn. "I thought you were organizing the food." She heard Glenn telling Carl. That stopped her tracks. "Even better." Carl answered.

Alexa placed her machete on her cell and walked towards Hershel's.  
"Check it out." Alexa heard Carl telling them. She stepped inside the cell just in time of hearing Carol gasp. Both Lori and Carl began grabbing the material so they could treat Hershel's leg more properly.  
"Where did you get this?" Carol asked uncertain.  
"Down at the infirmary." Carl told them. Alexa watched him as he lied. "There wasn't much left but..." He continued, glancing towards Alexa. "We cleared it out."  
"Wait a second, Carl-" Alexa began saying.  
"You went by yourself?" Lori asked, her eyes widened.  
Carl shrugged again. "No, Alexa came with me."  
"Lori, I thought you knew." Alexa added, raising her hands in the air. She turned her gaze to Carl. "Kid, I trusted you. You told me your mother knew!"  
Carl didn't have time to answer her. "Are you crazy?" Lori asked him, her voice shaking in the end. Maggie looked at the kid with the same expression as Lori.  
"No big deal, we killed two walkers." Carl continued.  
Lori glanced at Hershel. "Alright, do you see this?" She asked, looking at Carl again. "This was with the whole group."  
"We needed supplies, so we got them." Carl continued arguing.  
Alexa tried to stop them and justify what happened, but Lori kept talking. "I appreciate that, but-"  
"Than get off my back!" Carl hissed to his mother. Alexa placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down, but he pushed her away.  
"Carl!" Beth yelled at him. "She's your mother, you can't talk to her like that."  
The group stood silent, as Carl looked at the ground. Alexa knew he was feeling a bit embarrassed with the situation. "Listen, I think it's great that you wanna help-" Lori told him, but Carl walked off the cell and didn't let her finish.  
Alexa felt a bit guilty about the whole situation. "Lori," She began to say. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew."  
Lori smiled gently at her. "It's alright. At least you were there with him."  
"Yeah, sure." Alexa nodded, looking down.

They stayed quiet for a while, watching Hershel struggling for breathing. Alexa took a deep breath, smiling at Maggie and Beth. She wanted them to know that she supported them no matter what.  
Carol looked around for a few seconds. "I need your help with somethin'." She spoke, looking at Glenn.  
He narrowed his eyes. "Now?"  
"Yeah, now." Carol replied.  
Glenn was leaning in the door as she spoke. He looked at her with a confused look. "What is it?" He asked.  
"Not here." Carol whispered as she got up. Alexa looked at them, a bit curious about what Carol was talking about.  
"I can't leave Hershel." Glenn spoke firmly.  
Carol tried to convince him. "This is important."  
"No, I can't, I gotta be-." Glenn insisted.  
"Go on, we got it." Lori replied.  
"No way."  
"We'll be fine." Beth assured him, stepping closer to her dad.  
"It won't be going long." Carol added.  
"Rick said for me to-" Glenn told them again, waving his hand towards Hershel.  
"We're fine." Maggie stopped him. Alexa placed her hand on Glenn's arm and nodded.  
Glenn looked at the girls for a while, still not sure of what to do. When he decided his mind, he looked briefly at Hershel. "Alright." He told them, heading off with Carol.

Beth, Maggie, Lori and Alexa stayed in the cell with Hershel. For a while, Alexa thought it would be good to support them and help Lori with the bandages, but she had to talk with Carl.  
She knew he wanted to stand up and become a valuable member of the group; what he didn't know was that he already was. And Alexa thought she should show him that.  
Alexa got up and told the girls she wouldn't be taking long. They all nodded and focused on Hershel as Alexa made her way towards Carl.

He was sitting in his bed looking down when he heard her footsteps.  
"Hey." Alexa told him, smiling.  
"Hey." Carl whispered.  
"Remember that day when I was checking for supplies in that grey house and you shot the walker in the head? The one who was coming at me?" Alexa began saying, sitting on the ground next to him. Carl nodded, so she kept going. "Yeah, thanks for that." She added. "Anyway, that wasn't the last time you helped me or the group."  
Carl looked down at her. Alexa smiled again. "That time in the woods?" She asked again. "When you spotted the deer?" Alexa laughed and Carl did the same. "If it wasn't for you we'd all starve that night."  
"What's your point?" Carl asked, checking his ammo.  
"My point," Alexa replied, getting up. "Is that you are important, Carl. You don't have to prove it to anyone."  
"I didn't want to prove anything." Carl insisted. "I can take care of myself."  
"I know that, but Lori's your mother. Even when you're thirty, she'll still be worried about you." Alexa smiled. "My dad was like that, you know?"  
"Always pissing you off?" Carl asked.  
"Always nagging me about everything." Alexa laughed, running a hand through her messy hair. "It didn't last long..." She wondered.  
Carl smiled gently. "Thanks." He added, nodding to her.  
"Come on." She told him, waving her hand towards the door. "We should be with Hershel."

Carl nodded and got up. Both of them returned to Hershel's cell and stayed there, waiting to see if anything happened.  
Lori seemed to notice that Alexa had been talking with her son, so the two of them shared a glance when Alexa sat next to the bed. Lori smiled at her, as a way to say thanks.  
Alexa knew how Carl's relationship with his mother wasn't good, and all she was trying to do was to give them a little stability.  
While she wondered around in her own thoughts, Lori got up and told them she would be right back. Alexa nodded, still sitting on the bed.

For a few minutes everything seemed to be fine. Maggie sat next to her dad while Beth stayed behind her. Carl was leaning against the door, watching as Hershel breathed.  
Alexa's eyes widened as she noticed Hershel's chest stop moving. Her stomach ached and she brought her hand to her mouth and got up.  
Maggie didn't move for a brief second; then she got up, placing her hands on his chest.  
Beth noticed how Maggie suddenly got up, and walked towards her dad immediately. "What's happenin'?" She asked with fear. Carl turned her head towards the older man as Alexa got up. "Do somethin'!" Beth screamed at her sister. Maggie didn't say anything. "Somebody!" She screamed again.  
Alexa leaned herself against the door and called for Lori. She entered the cell in seconds, placing one hand on Hershel's chest and the other one on his forehead; Lori pressed her head against his chest to check for any heart beat. She didn't find any. Alexa brought her hand to her mouth while the tears started forming on her eyes.  
Lori didn't waste any more time; she covered his nose with one hand and approached her mouth to his, blowing as much air into his lungs as she could, altering it with CPR. Alexa felt a tear roll down her cheek, and she wished she could do more to help him.  
Beth's sobs were heard as Lori kept trying to bring him back.  
And it happened as faster as it started; they all heard someone gasp and Hershel's hand grabbed Lori's hair. The group screamed while Lori tried to pull away from his grip.  
"Lori, Lori!" Maggie called when she managed to hold Lori. Alexa's eyes widened as Lori looked at them breathing heavily. Hershel's eyes opened and for a second Alexa thought he had turned. When she noticed Lori wasn't bit or scratched, her eyes landed on Hershel again just as he passed out again.

Alexa controlled her breathing and ran her hand through Lori's shoulder. "Are you alright?" The girl asked. Lori grabbed her hand and nodded.  
Both of them sat in the same place as before, checking on Hershel every time his breathing changed.  
Alexa got up and let Lori sit on her place. She leaned against the door along Carl and Glenn, just in time to hear the door from the cell block open.  
"Hershel stopped breathing." She heard Carl say. Alexa watched as Rick made his way towards the cell. "Mom saved him." Carl added proudly.  
"It's true." Glenn whispered.

Alexa walked out of the cell to give Rick some space. She leaned against the door again, behind Carl, as Rick made his way towards Hershel. She glanced from the corner of her eye as Daryl and T-Dog made their way towards the group. She smiled at him, noticing how tired he seemed.  
Daryl walked towards the girl, leaning his arm on top of her against the wall. Alexa felt safer with him there. "Still no fever." She heard Lori whisper as Rick looked at Hershel. Maggie and Beth were leaning against the bed, watching as their dad slowly began moving. Maggie sat down and grabbed his hand. Hershel's eyes began opening, and he looked around himself with a confused look. Beth's smiled at her dad, sitting next to Maggie. Rick grabbed his keys and unlocked Hershel from the bed. Finally, Hershel's gaze landed on Rick. His confused look changed to a more determined one as Rick took a hold of his hand. Rick returned the look and glanced at Maggie and Beth with a smile. They were all emotional, finally knowing that Hershel would be okay.

Alexa sighed in relief. She felt exhausted mentally and physically. Without thinking, she leaned against Daryl's chest, closing her eyes for a few seconds.  
Her eyes opened again and she felt his fingers brushing through hers slightly and then finally taking a hold of her hand.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry if I've been updating slowly, but school is occupping most of my time.

**hideher**: Thank you, I'm really happy that you're enjoying Alexa (: And I hope you like this new chapter as well!

**TrustMeIAintAWalker**: Thanks! The whole Carl situation popped in my head and I had to write it and see if it was actually something good, I'm really happy that you liked it. It seemed that as Alexa and Carl became close, she should be the one who would try to comfort him. I hope you find interesting how everything turned out between Daryl and Alexa (:

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WALKING DEAD**

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Gates**

_6 months ago_

_It had been a week since the incident between Alexa and Daryl. It had been an incident because getting intimate with Daryl wasn't exactly the right call. Alexa hadn't really thought about her actions until it had happened. And she knew Daryl would push away from her.  
As it turned out, he didn't even talk to her, which was worse. Daryl would address her when necessary, but no more than that. It killed her to know that he didn't want to be with her anymore, because Alexa wanted to apologize and work things out. She had been reckless and she knew it. They just had to talk about it._

_During that week, Alexa had time to wonder about their relationship. They knew each other for two months. Their first real conversation happened one week and a half after she joined their group. At that time, Alexa knew how different he was. It was hard to communicate with him unless it was about hunting or fighting. She knew how to hunt for herself, but fighting was different. Rick asked Daryl to teach her how to use a gun, hoping the relationship between the two of them would change. And it did._

_They were staying in a house hidden in the woods. It seemed practically impossible to find a house like that one, but Rick found it with Daryl. They killed the walkers inside and rested for the night._

_Alexa had chose a room upstairs, with the better view. She liked to sit by the window and gaze at the sky. It was a bit like a cliché, but it was something she always liked to do, because it calmed her down.  
That night, though, nothing seemed to calm her. Alexa had to speak with Daryl, and she knew he was in the room next to hers, waiting to cover Rick on watch._

_Alexa got up and opened her bedroom door. She peeked through the door to see if someone was there, but the corridor was empty. She looked at her right side, seeing Daryl's bedroom door closed.  
«Maybe I shouldn't be doing this...», she wondered, but her footsteps approached his door. «You are so stupid, Alexa!»  
Her fragile hand knocked on his door three times, waiting for a respond. Alexa heard his footsteps approaching the door. He opened it and for a second his eyes slightly widened. "What do ya want?" He asked harshly.  
Alexa swallowed hard. "I want to talk, if that's alright with you."  
"Ain't nothin' to talk about." He replied quickly, shrugging.  
"Yes, there is." Alexa insisted, taking one step closer. He noticed her persistent and gave up, turning his back on her and walking inside the bedroom. Alexa closed the door behind her and sighed. "You've been ignoring me for the past week." She continued, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I just wanted to know why."  
"I ain't ignoring you." Daryl replied, looking at the ground. "I got better things to worry 'bout."  
"I know that." Alexa hissed, taking one step forward. "But even at night, when I try to talk to you," She began to say gently, stepping forwards him. She reached for his arm, but Daryl got up and walked to the opposite direction. "See?" Alexa whispered, waving her hand in the air. "If I went too far the other night... I apologize."  
Daryl scoffed. "Do ya think everything is about ya?" He wondered slowly. "Not everything spins around you."  
"What are you saying, Daryl?" Alexa asked annoyed. "It's nothin' like that and you know it." She swallowed hard and ran a hand through her hair. "Somethin' happen' between us and-"  
"Nothin' happened." Daryl cut her off.  
Alexa widened her eyes. "Nothing happened?" She asked back. "Okay, listen." Alexa closed her eyes for a few seconds. "I know what you're doin' here."  
Daryl narrowed his eyes. "Ain't that right?" He whispered. "What I am doin', Alexa?"  
"You're pushing me away!" She yelled, widening her eyes at her tone. She slowly controlled her nerves and tried to speak more carefully. "You're blaming me for whatever happened to you, but I tell you one thing. It's not my fault."  
"Again, center of attention." Daryl hissed. "Ain't nothin' goin' on between us girl, never was and never will be."  
That hurt her feelings. A small tear formed on the corner of her eye at the sound of his hurtful words. He knew it hurt her, but it was said. Daryl bit his lower lip as Alexa remained silent.  
She closed her eyes again, still not giving up. "I like you, Daryl." Alexa whispered, in such a low tone Daryl almost didn't hear it. "Shouldn't be saying it, but it's true." She added, sighing. Daryl bit his lower lip frenetically, tensing up from head to toes. "I ain't givin' you any speech about my feelings for you, okay?"  
Daryl shrugged. "I didn't ask for any." He said matter-of-factly. Alexa frowned at his cold voice. He sensed her worry and fear, but Daryl didn't know how to tell her how important she was for him. He even didn't want to admit that to himself.  
"This won't change anything." She assured him, cleaning a small tear from her eye. "Pretend this didn't happen', Daryl."_

_She was about to leave, hand on the door's knob, when Daryl took a step forward. "I don't wanna." He whispered, still a cold and distant tone, but that sentence indicated something else. Daryl cursed his words, not knowing how he wasn't able to control himself. Neither Alexa or Daryl knew where does words came from, but as soon as they escaped Daryl's mouth, part of him wished to take them back. That reason was reassured when Alexa turned around to face him. He couldn't look at her, though. Those kind of emotions weren't something Daryl was familiar with, because he pushed them away. Alexa seemed determined to change that, even though it was almost impossible.  
"Do you?" She finally spoke, taking a step forward. There was a slight hope in her low voice that made Daryl soften a little. "'Cause that's not what I thought you wanted."  
"You're part of the group." Daryl whispered. "You're one of us, right?"  
Alexa gave him a half smile. "That's what I am to you? «Part of the group»?"  
Daryl narrowed his eyes. He knew what she wanted him to tell her, but every time Daryl opened his mouth to say it, he would bit his lower lip and look down. "So, what does this mean, Daryl?" She continued. "You don't want to forget, fine."  
"I know what ya want me to say." Daryl mumbled, his cheeks blushing slightly. He bit his lower lip again. There was no way he would say it. "Just forget it."  
Alexa smiled gently. She crossed the room and stood in front of him, a small smile still playing on her lips. "I guess I know what that means." He gave her a confused look. "I know what you mean by being part of the group. " Alexa explained.  
"It means I'll protect you." Daryl spoke, sitting on the bed. Alexa followed and sat with him. "You'll be safe."  
"I know." She whispered._

* * *

Alexa watched as Hershel prepared himself to leave his bed. She stayed most of the time with him, trying to help him in every way she could. Daryl knew how traumatized she felt when Hershel got bit, but when he started to get better, so did their hope.

Every night she would get up in the middle of the night and make her way towards the perch. Daryl knew she was coming, every night at the same time. He didn't know if it were nightmares that woke her up, or if she simply couldn't sleep. But every time she made her way towards him, Daryl opened his eyes and waited for her. Then, Alexa would look at him for a brief second, as if asking permission to sleep on the perch with him. And Daryl would nod, shifting on the bed made of blankets and sheets to give her some space.

Alexa wondered about the prisoners. When Rick, T-Dog and Daryl joined them in Hershel's cell, Alexa didn't remember they had been helping them. She thought about what happened to the two who actually survived.  
In Alexa's experience, it was never safe to welcome people from outside the group. They had lost so much already, it wasn't right to risk their new home. For Alexa, those two could survive on their own.

Those thoughts led her to think about how cruel she sounded. Never would Alexa think she would become hostile towards new people. But the new world shaped people like that, and she knew most of the others had the same opinion. She was definitely sure Daryl didn't want them around, so he would agree with her.

"Alright." Lori told Hershel while giving him his crutches. Beth was with her, waiting to see if her dad was strong enough to walk with them.  
Hershel got up and grabbed the crutches. Alexa walked forward, ready to prevent him from falling. "Be careful." She whispered and Hershel gave her a smile.  
"You just take your time." Lori added, worried about the older man. Hershel seemed slightly annoyed with their insecurity. He felt capable of taking a small walk, which was exactly what he needed.  
"Daddy, don't push yourself." Beth warned him, grabbing his right arm.  
Hershel chuckled. "What else am I goin' to do?" He asked them, still chuckling. He took a deep breath as he got up and grabbed one of the crutches. Alexa took a step back towards Carl and let Beth and Lori help Hershel. "Can't stand lookin' at the bottom of that bunk any longer-"  
"Whoa!" Beth gasped when Hershel lost his balance.  
He stood still for a few seconds, balancing himself with the crutches. After that, he began walking while Lori kept a firm hand on his chest.  
Both Carl and Alexa stood at the entrance while Hershel made his way towards it.  
"You know," He said, looking at Alexa. "I think I'm pretty steady."  
Alexa chuckled slightly, still worried about his balance. Carl glanced at him with a small smile.  
"That's a good start." Lori noticed, watching as Hershel became confident in his steps. "You wanna take a rest?"  
Hershel chuckled again. "Rest?" He replied, looking at her. "Let's go for a little straw hole."  
Lori seemed surprised with his determination, but Alexa smiled and gave him space to exit the cell.

Lori, Beth and Alexa stepped outside, glancing forwards the rest of the group. Lori turned back and placed her hand on Hershel's chest again, letting Carl and Alexa past by them. Beth stood next to her father, glancing at the group in search for Maggie.

Alexa opened the other door and waited for them, her eyes travelling through everyone before landing on Daryl. He was pretty far away from her, but Alexa could see his figure pretty well. He had his crossbow as always, and was waiting for Glenn to step inside. Rick was right next to them.

"Got you here, if you need me." Lori whispered to Hershel.  
"Just take your time, watch your steps-" Beth replied, leaning towards the fence. Hershel lost his balance for a few seconds and Lori placed her hand quickly on his chest. "Whoa!" Beth gasped again, grabbing his arm.  
After a few seconds of getting his balance again, he was moving again. Hershel finally took a glance at the yard in front of him. Alexa and Carl began moving with him, smiling at the others.  
"You cleared all those bodies out?" Hershel wondered, looking around himself. "This is startin' to look like a place we could really live in." He added.  
"Hey, you watch your step." Lori warned him, still surprised with his spirit. "Last thing we need is you falling."

Alexa noticed Daryl glancing at them while grabbing the fence. Rick and Glenn were entering through it and Glenn looked at them as well. She saw him waving. "Alright, Hershel!" She heard him scream.  
"Is he stupid or what?" Alexa joked, but still a bit worried about the walkers hearing him yelling like that. Glenn seemed to remember the same thing because he turned around to see a female walker growling at them.

Alexa walked beside Carl while Hershel approached the fence. "You're doin' great, daddy." Beth encouraged him smiling. Alexa nodded.  
"Ready to race, Hershel?" Carl mocked, chuckling. Alexa laughed with him, glancing towards Daryl again.  
"Give me another day..." Hershel replied, looking at Carl. Alexa wondered her mind about the place around her. She looked briefly at the fences where Daryl and the rest of them were. Walkers seemed to be surrounding the prison, and even though they were safe, they still had to be quiet. She spotted the two prisoners locked on her left side, glancing either towards where she was or where Rick, Daryl and Glenn were.

For a few seconds, Alexa let her gaze focus on Daryl. He was glancing at her as well, shifting his crossbow in his shoulder. She wondered about the day when something between them changed. When she came to his bedroom at night to talk about the things that happened between them. It seemed a different life, like so many others she had have. Her past belonged to different people and different stories. Alexa now thought of herself like a feather, flying with the wind, landing on different places, each one with different stories.  
But Daryl had to stay with her, no matter what. Alexa would talk to him, tell him she wanted to be with him, and change his mind about their contact. That seemed to be the only thing that stopped him from being with her. For the last months, Alexa tried to reconnect with him since they had that fight about their relationship. _"Ain't nothin' goin' on between us girl, never was and never will be."_ Alexa remembered his words. They seemed so true when they came out of his mouth, but now Alexa knew they weren't. He wanted her just as she wanted him.

Everything seemed to be quiet as each part of the group glanced towards each other. Alexa looked at Maggie for a few seconds, who was watching her father smile at them. T-Dog and Carol were smiling too. Everyone was feeling hopeful. But time seemed to stop when Alexa saw some movement from the corner of her eyes. She immediately turned around and her eyes widened.  
Carl followed her gaze. "Walkers!" He screamed. "Look out!"

Alexa grabbed her gun as fast as she could and ran towards Hershel.  
"I'll cover you, go!" She scream at Hershel and Beth, who were walking as fast as they could towards the gate. Alexa turned her back at them and looked at the walkers breaking in to the yard.  
Alexa took a deep breath as she pulled the trigger. One of the walkers fell to the ground and Alexa started shooting as many as she could. The walkers would fall to the ground but there were too many, her shots seemed to make no big difference.  
"Alexa!" Beth yelled, trying to get her dad to climb the stairs as fast as she could. Alexa looked at them and took a brief glance at Daryl. She cursed herself for not going to him, for not helping him, but she had to help Hershel and Beth.

Alexa ran to them, shooting every walker she could while reaching them.  
She noticed a walker growling at Hershel, but before she could do anything, the older man pushed away the walker with his crutches. Alexa sighed in relief as the two of them climbed the rest of the stairs.  
"Come on!" Hershel scream at her. Alexa controlled herself for not going back, but she didn't enter the cell with them either. She turned her back at them and shot walker after walker.  
"Alexa, come here!" Beth asked her desperately.  
"Wait!" Alexa screamed back, still shooting some walkers. She had it under control.

It was absolute chaos. Alexa spotted Maggie leading Lori and Carl towards C-block; at least they were safe. She sighed in relief as Rick began approaching the last gate with Glenn and Daryl. Before the three of them got in, Alexa heard Carol yelling. From the corner of her eye, she saw T-Dog grabbing his shoulder as Carol lead him inside the prison.

There weren't many walkers in the yard as Rick opened the gate and made his way towards the remaining ones. Alexa immediately placed her gun between her pants and walked towards Daryl.  
He and Glenn were busy killing the last remaining walkers, but when he spotted the girl walking towards him, Daryl ran to her and examined her fragile body. "You hurt? Bit?" He asked again, checking her arms. Alexa shook her head.  
Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. Daryl squeezed her waist slightly with one arm and pushed her away, keeping Alexa on his side.

"What the hell happened?!" Rick asked Hershel and Beth.  
"The gate is opened!" Beth replied.  
"Where's Lori? Carl? Everyone else?"  
"Maggie lead Lori and Carl to C-block." Hershel informed him, waving his head towards the door.  
"And T-Dog was bit!" Beth added desperately.  
"Anyone else?" Rick asked back.  
"I couldn't tell."  
"Stay put." He told them, turning his back towards Glenn, Daryl and Alexa. "Did you see anything?" Rick asked Alexa as she made her way towards them.  
"Same as Beth." Alexa answered. "T-Dog closed the gate and Carol lead him through there." Alexa pointed at the door on her right side. Rick glanced towards it and turned his gaze to the prisoners before running towards Glenn.  
"Those chains didn't break on their one," Glenn gasped. "Someone took an axe or cutters to them." Rick glanced at the prisoners again; Alexa did the same thing. "You think they did it?" Glenn asked slowly.  
"Who else?" Rick wondered.

Just as Alexa was prepared to agree with him, they heard multiple alarms, which began to attract more walkers. Alexa was breathing heavily, searching for the origin of the sound.  
"What is that?" Glenn asked.  
"You gotta be kiddin' me!" Daryl yelled.  
Alexa spotted more and more walkers gazing at the prison, following the sound. Some of them grabbed the fence and shook it, trying to get in. "Daryl!" Rick yelled, throwing him the keys. Rick aimed his gun towards the megaphones on the walls.  
Rick and Glenn started shooting them one by one. "Dammit!" Rick yelled. It didn't seem to make a difference as they kept hearing the sound. Alexa covered her ears for a few seconds, trying to control her breathing and temper. All she wanted to do was grab those prisoners and punch them. She knew they had something to do with everything that was going on. It didn't make sense that the gate opened itself by its own, one of them was responsible for it. Or maybe both.


	10. Chapter 10

**Guest:** Thank you! (:

**TrustMeIAintAWalker:** Thank you again. It means a lot that you like my story, so here's another chapter (:

I'm sorry it took so long to upload, but this week I have so many tests that it's occupping most of my time!

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WALKING DEAD.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Intruder**

_"Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"  
Alexa opened her eyes slightly. Carl was sitting next to her with a curious look. Alexa gave him a small smile and closed her eyes. "I don't know, Carl." She whispered.  
"If it's a boy or a girl," Carl continued. "I don't care." Alexa chuckled and nodded, smiling again. Carl bit his lower lip and look down for a second. "Did you have brothers or sisters?"  
"No." Alexa replied. "I was an only child." Carl waited for her to tell him some story, but Alexa continued talking about him. "I'm sure you'll be an awesome brother."  
"Yeah." Carl answered, leaning his back against the wall. "If the baby makes it."  
Alexa opened her eyes and turned her head towards him. She waited for him to explain himself, but Carl shrugged and looked away. "What the hell, Carl? Of course she'll make it."  
The kid shrugged again without answering. Alexa wrapped her arms around her knees, waiting for him to tell her anything. She knew how complicated things had been. No wonder Carl felt so hopeless and worried. "Hey," Alexa whispered. "I'll help you protect the baby, okay?"  
He gave her a sincere smile. "Thanks... It's just..." Carl wondered. "It'll cry."  
Alexa chuckled. "Yeah, it will." And suddenly it hit her. Carl's concerns were genuine, and Alexa couldn't deny she felt worried about it too. "Walkers won't get near the baby, you hear me?"  
"But they'll hear it. The cries will attract them."  
"Carl," Alexa whispered again, placing her left hand on his shoulder. "I promise I'll keep the baby safe. Me, your dad, your mom... Everyone wants to help. The baby will be safe. And so will your mom."_

* * *

"Back off!" Rick yelled at Beth and Hershel as he shot another megaphone. The alarms were still echoing through the entire prison, the perfect dinner bell for walkers. The fences were surrounded by them, and they were pretty sure the prison was overrun with them too.  
"How the hell can this be happenin'?!" Rick yelled again as he stormed off towards the two prisoners watching the little show near the gate. Alexa ran towards them as well and loaded her gun.  
"Whoa, whoa! It has to be the backup generators." Oscar informed them.  
"Well, how do you turn those on?"  
He waved his hands in the air as the other prisoner remained silent. "There's two disconnected to a diesel tank, okay?" Oscar explained. Daryl kept his crossbow aimed at him, which seemed to be a way to distract Oscar. "Each one controls a certain part of the prison. He shut them all off when the prison was overrun!"  
"Can someone open up the main gates electronically with full power?!" Rick asked them again, his voice shaking a bit.  
"I only worked there a few days, I don't know, it might be possible."  
Rick grabbed him by his shirt. "Come with us!"

They all started running towards C-Block. Alexa turned her back and glanced at Hershel and Beth. She felt like she should stay with them, but Alexa had to know where Carl and Lori were. She would keep her promise no matter what.  
Daryl turned his gaze at her for a few seconds, noticing how she didn't stay with Hershel and Beth as he wanted her to. Alexa shook her head firmly, telling him she was going to help them find the others and turn the alarms off.  
"Let's go!" Glenn shouted at them.

The group entered through cell block C, waiting to see if someone else was in there. Alexa raised her gun in the air, taking deep breaths as Rick walked towards the door.  
Daryl and Glenn spotted five walkers on the right side of the room; both of them glanced towards Alexa so she could help them. Daryl shot one in the head as Glenn shoved his machete through the walkers skull. The three remaining walkers growled as they noticed the group's presence. They stumbled through the bodies on the ground and waved their arms towards the group. Daryl shot the one on the left as Alexa covered Glenn and shoved her machete through the walkers skull. The walkers fell to the ground quickly. "Go." She demanded the prisoners as Daryl and Glenn returned to her. The prisoners had their eyes widened and their jaws dropped, almost as if they recognized some of those walkers.  
The five of them walked inside the cells, just as Rick shot the last remaining walker.

"Lori?!" He shouted while the alarms were still echoing through the prison. Rick took some steps forward. "Carl!"  
"We just put down five of them in there!" Daryl gasped, looking at Rick. The sheriff turned his head in their direction.  
"There were four in here, but no sign of Lori or any of them!" Rick replied. Alexa glanced towards the bodies on the ground. She kept wondering how many walkers had entered inside the prison. They had cleared it all. Her eyes widened in despair. Alexa wasn't ready to lose anyone else. She wanted them to be safe, protected from the creatures who seemed to be everywhere. Alexa closed her eyes softly, her hand grabbing her gun firmly. She opened her eyes and reloaded just as Glenn spoke. "They must've been pushed back into the prison."  
"Somebody is playin' games!" Rick shouted after a few seconds of silence. Alexa shivered at his words and glanced towards Daryl. "We'll split up and look for the others."  
Alexa took a step forwards Daryl as he made sure she was following him. "Whoever gets to the generators first shuts them down!" Rick warned them. Daryl followed Rick along with one prisoner, while Glenn took another direction with the remaining prisoner. "Let's go!" He demanded.

She raised her gun again, taking deep breaths to control her breathing. Daryl and Rick remained silent, listening to the distant growls echoing through the corridors. She swallowed hard and took her hair out of her eyes.  
The corridors were darker than usual, which made Alexa feel a bit of fear. The last thing she wanted was to spot a group of walkers who could kill them right there. Daryl seemed to be worried about the same thing; his muscles were tightened and his mouth drew a thin line as he kept looking forward.

After a few minutes of walking through empty corridors, Daryl, Alexa and Rick heard walkers growling behind them. They turned their backs to see where they came from. It were more than ten walkers, so it was impossible to kill them in that corridor. The group began to run as they reached the only door they had found yet. Alexa glanced at it for a few seconds and noticed it was the generators room. The four of them entered the room just as Rick shot one of the walkers.

Alexa entered right after Rick, turning her back at the sheriff and helping Daryl to keep the door closed. She noticed how many walkers were trying to open the door, and he wouldn't make it on his own.  
"How do you shut this down?!" Rick yelled harshly. She leaned against the door and closed it again, while Oscar ran towards Rick. "Go, I got this!" Daryl told her again, breathing heavily. Alexa looked at him with uncertainty, but when she heard Rick fighting with the prisoner, she went to help him.

When she reached him, Alexa noticed it wasn't the prisoner who came with them who was fighting. It was one of the prisoners who everyone thought was dead. Rick was raising his hand towards the one who came with them. He had his gun pointed at Rick. Alexa tried to take out her gun and shoot him, but Daryl sneaked past her and told her to be quiet.  
"What are you waitin' for? Shoot him! It's our house man, do it!" The intruder screamed desperately. Just as Daryl was ready to attack the prisoner, a gunshot was heard, but Rick was still on his feet. Alexa glanced at the ground and saw the intruder laying on the ground, dead. She sighed in relief and watched as the prisoner gave Rick his weapon. The sheriff nodded to him and finally shut down the generators.

The walk towards their cell block was quieter. Rick wanted to make sure no one from the group was left behind, so the four of them examined the rest of the corridors before meeting the others. Alexa walked next to Daryl, noticing how calmer he appeared to be. Maybe all the danger was over. The prisoner was killed, he couldn't do anything anymore. And Alexa had to believe the others were safe. She wanted to find Carl and hug him. And make sure everyone else was alive and in one piece.

As they walked through the last corridor, they heard footsteps. Rick told them to lean against the wall as the steps became closer and closer. Alexa grabbed her machete and before she could raise it in the air, Glenn and the other prisoner appeared in front of them with their eyes widened. All of them took a deep breath and noticed the growling coming from the end of the corridor.  
Rick pointed his flashlight towards the sound, walking towards it. He leaned against the wall and stopped for a few seconds. Daryl lowered his crossbow as Rick pointed his flashlight towards the movement, and all of them spotted two walkers feeding of someone's flesh.

Alexa's eyes widened as Rick walked towards them and shot each walker in the head. Her eyes travelled to the body on the ground. Alexa couldn't believe it. She kneeled against the wall, controlling the sobs that were starting to make notice. Daryl spotted the girl trying to remain calm beside him, but before he turned around towards her, he spotted Carol's scarf on the ground. He picked it up and narrowed his eyes, showing nothing more but frustration. Alexa took a deep breath when she realized Carol was dead as well. She couldn't control her emotions and feelings while knowing two people of their group were gone. Her watery eyes spotted Daryl's hand in front of her. She smiled weakly at him and took his hand in hers.

As Alexa got up, she noticed Rick and the others were already making their way towards C block. Daryl remained in front of her, watching Alexa's movements as she controlled her sobs.  
"All of this because of..." Alexa whispered, looking up. Her eyes found his and she gave him another weak smile. "He's gone now."  
"That's right." Daryl nodded, chewing his lower lip. "We ain't losing anyone else, Alexa." He assured her before placing his crossbow on his shoulder. "Come on." Daryl whispered in her ear. Alexa nodded and cleaned the tears from her eyes. They spotted Rick and the others at the end of the corridor, still worried about any remaining walker.

All of them reached C block quickly. Hershel and Beth were still on the same spot where they left them, but this time they opened the doors and waited for Rick. "Hershel!" Rick called him.  
"You didn't find them?" The older man asked sadly.  
"Or maybe they came back out here." Glenn told them hopefully.  
Beth and Hershel shook their heads. "What about T? Carol?" Hershel asked.  
"They didn't make it." Daryl replied silently. He glanced towards Alexa as she looked at the ground. She still couldn't put up to words how she was feeling. Her only wish was for Lori, Maggie and Carl to be safe.  
"That doesn't mean the others didn't." Rick pointed out, turning his head towards Daryl. "We're goin' back." He added firmly. Alexa looked up at him and noticed the small tears forming in his eyes. "Daryl and Glenn, you'll go with m-"

Alexa widened her eyes at the sound of a crying baby. She looked towards C Block and spotted Maggie and Carl. She narrowed her eyes at the small baby in Maggie's arms, and it only took her a few seconds to understand what happened.  
Her legs began to shake as she closed her eyes, not being able to watch as Rick made his way towards his son.  
"Where- Where is she?" His voice sounded empty, scared and wounded. Tears slid down her face as Daryl made his way towards her.  
"Oh my God." She whispered towards him, opening her eyes slowly as Maggie tried to grab Rick. Alexa looked at Carl and more tears fell from her eyes. She promised to keep the baby safe, to keep him safe. This wasn't supposed to happen. Alexa's hands trembled as she sat on the ground, closing her eyes again as Rick's sobs where heard through the yard. Everyone was silent for a while, not able to speak after understanding that Lori was gone, along with T-Dog and Carol.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for the follows, favorites and reviews! **

**Nemu-Chan: **Thank you so so much! I'm really happy that you enjoy Alexa (: I hope you like this chapter!

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WALKING DEAD.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - Keeping Them Safe**

_"Were you always alone since this started?"  
Alexa swallowed hard. "No." She simply replied. Carol was sitting next to her, glancing towards the bedroom window.  
The older woman seemed curious about Alexa's past. "Family?"  
Alexa knew that if she was with a group, that meant they would start asking questions about her past. "At first, yeah." The girl told Carol, sighing. "Me and my parents."  
Carol nodded, knowing that her parents were no longer alive. Alexa closed her eyes; after a long day of scavenging every house they could find, the group finally found one where they could spend the night. Carol offered to take watch along with Alexa. The young girl was exhausted of another day hunting with Daryl. Carol knew he pushed her too much, pressing Alexa to keep moving forward without taking a rest.  
"I know how it feels to lose someone." Carol confessed, placing her hand on Alexa's arm. The girl smiled. "My little girl."  
Alexa's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry." She replied.  
"It's okay." Carol smiled sadly. "She was lost in the woods for a long time."  
"I don't know what to say." Alexa confessed, running a hand through her messy hair. "When my mom died it was just me and my dad. And then when he died... Well, I was on my own."  
"Until you found us?"  
Alexa looked down at the ground. "No." She whispered. "I've met some people before finding you."  
Carol narrowed her eyes. "Why didn't you stay with them?"  
Alexa stood up and looked through the window. There were some walkers walking around through the road, looking at nowhere in particular, following any sound they could hear. Alexa turned her head at Carol. "They were dangerous."  
Carol nodded. "How did you escape?" She asked.  
"It wasn't easy, but I did it." Alexa confessed, remembering those hard times. "I still don't know how they didn't find me."  
"I'm glad they didn't."  
Alexa smiled. "Me too."_

* * *

No one was paying attention to the growling sounds that surrounded the prison. The fences were crowded with walkers trying to get inside the prison. Alexa was still sitting on the ground, her arms wrapped around her knees, watching as Daryl kneeled down in front of Rick.  
She knew this had changed him. Carl had the little baby in his arms, crying louder and louder. He looked shattered into pieces, gazing towards his father while Rick got up. Alexa knew there was nothing the rest of group could say or do to make him come back. He needed to be on his own for a while.  
"Let me see the baby." Hershel asked them. Carl brought his sister closer to the older man. Alexa got her strength back and walked towards them as well.  
"What are we gonna feed it?" Daryl asked. "We got anythin' a baby can eat?"  
Hershel took a glance at the baby girl. "The good news is," He began to say. "She looks healthy. But she needs formula." Hershel confessed. "And soon or she won't survive."  
"No. No way." Daryl replied, placing his crossbow over his shoulder. "Not her."  
Alexa looked at him and gave him a weak smile. "We ain't losin' nobody else, I'm goin' for a run." He continued, making his way towards his bike.  
"I'll back you up." Maggie intervened, holding back the tears.  
"I'll go too." Glenn added.  
Daryl looked at both of them. "Okay, I know where we're goin'. Beth." Daryl called her. The girl looked at Carl briefly before walking towards the hunter. "The kid just lost him mom." He whispered. "His dad ain't doin' so hot."  
"I'll look out for him."  
Rick was still shocked, kneeled on the ground. Alexa stood in front of him. "Rick?" She asked, unsure if he was listening to her. When Rick didn't respond, Alexa got her answer. "Rick?" She tried again.  
"Glenn! Maggie! Vámonos!" She heard Daryl yelling.  
Rick ignored her. He got up and grabbed the hatchet from the ground, turning his back at the group and making his way towards C Block.  
"Rick!" Maggie yelled. It was no use, he wasn't listening to any of them. Alexa understood his behavior, but she was concerned about Carl and how he would deal with the situation. Right now, she had to be strong for him, help the group while Daryl, Maggie and Glenn were out. There was no way he would let her go with him.  
She looked at the hunter briefly and noticed he was looking at her too. Daryl kept his gaze on her, making sure she was feeling alright. Alexa turned her back at C Block and walked towards him.

"Get the gate! Come on, we're gonna lose the light!" Daryl yelled at Maggie and Glenn. He sat on his bike and noticed Alexa walking in his direction. Before he turned on the engine, Daryl waited for her.  
"Alexa, you ain-"  
"I know, I'm not asking to come." Alexa stopped him, clearing the tears from her face. "Be careful." She whispered.  
Daryl nodded. "You take care of Carl." He noticed, glancing towards the kid. "He needs someone right now."  
Alexa nodded, feeling the tears forming on her eyes again. "Daryl, I-"  
"We'll talk later." He assured her, turning on the engine. Daryl took one last glance at her and saw how she nodded sadly and walked away, wiping a tear from her right eye.

Alexa closed her eyes before hearing Daryl's motorcycle. She swallowed hard and walked away again, praying for him, Maggie and Glenn to come back safe.  
She saw Carl with his sister along with Beth, who was always near him. Hershel was looking at Alexa, waiting for everyone to go back inside. She nodded to him and turned her gaze at Daryl one last time. There wasn't any time for goodbyes or worries. He needed to get that formula and then they would finally talk.

Alexa walked inside C Block with Hershel, Beth, Carl and the baby. She closed the door behind her and noticed the other two prisoners were near the gate, making sure it stayed shut when Daryl left. She also noticed Glenn inside the prison, so Daryl went with Maggie on the run. As Glenn made his way towards the yard, Alexa went inside and grabbed pieces of wood for the graves.

She leaned against the wall for a few seconds, while Hershel made his way towards her. "Are you alright?" He asked her, squeezing Alexa's shoulder.  
"I'm okay." She replied, smiling. Hershel noticed the pieces of wood on the ground and understood what she was doing. "I'm guessing Glenn is digging the graves." Alexa pointed out, grabbing the wood and placing it on the table. She started to make three crosses with them, and Hershel sat on the chair next to her.  
"You don't need to do that." He whispered, feeling worried about her. "How about you take some rest?"  
"I don't need any rest, okay?" Alexa insisted. "There's no reason to be concerned about me." She added, looking at Carl briefly. "We should be concerned about him."  
"We all are." Hershel assured her.  
"He's just a kid." Alexa whispered. "I should talk to Rick, convince him to come back."  
"He will, Alexa." Hershel agreed. "But right now he needs his own time."  
"I know." She whispered. Sweat started to form on her forehead. Alexa wiped it off and looked at Hershel. "You should check the baby, see if she's alright."  
Hershel narrowed his eyes and nodded.

Alexa stood alone in the room, making the crosses so that they would be ready by the time Glenn took care of the digging. She tried to take her mind off the recent events, to concentrate on her job right now, but the thoughts kept landing on Carol, Lori and T-Dog.  
It was no fair for them to die like that. Alexa felt frustrated about the prisoner, who so easily sneaked up on them and infested the cell blocks with walkers. It never crossed her mind that he would survive, but he did.  
The two remaining prisoners seemed alright. Oscar and Axel were different, not the dangerous type. She knew that after Oscar shooting the intruder he won Rick's trust, and hers as well.

After several minutes of working with the wood, Alexa saw Hershel making his way outside. She figured he would talk to Glenn or Oscar and Axel. She wiped the sweat from her forehead again; only one more cross and the job would be done.

When it was over, Alexa took a deep breath and made her way outside. Just as she was about to climb the stairs, Glenn opened the door.  
"Hey." She told him, grabbing one of the crosses. He looked at her and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "These are ready."  
Glenn nodded. "I'm going to talk to Rick." He told her, grabbing his machete. Alexa stopped him by grabbing his arm.  
"I wanted to talk to him as well." She agreed, looking at the ground. "But do you think it's time?"  
"We need him." Glenn argued, turning around to face her. "The baby. Carl."  
Alexa nodded. "I know, that's true... Okay, tell me how it goes later. I'll be outside taking watch."  
Glenn smiled at her before going away. Before Alexa made her way towards the guard tower, she walked inside the cells block and spotted Carl and Beth on one of the cells. She walked silently towards them, smiling sadly at both of them.  
"Hey." Alexa whispered, sitting down next to Beth. The girl was holding the baby, and Alexa looked at the new born and smiled. "She's so beautiful." Alexa noticed, her smile growing wider. Carl gave her a weak chuckle.  
"She's sleeping now." Beth informed her. "Do you think they'll find the formula?"  
Alexa kissed the top of the baby's head before getting up. "Of course they will."  
Before she stepped out of the cell, Alexa squeezed her hand in Carl's shoulder, telling him she was right there if he needed her.

Alexa saw Hershel entering the cell block. He looked at the table and at the crosses already made and nodded. She nodded back and made her way towards the guard tower.

Oscar and Axel were still outside, but they didn't hear her sneak past them and open the door. She closed it quickly and quickened her pace towards the guard tower near the main gate. Alexa opened the door and climbed the stairs.

She now had a full view of the yard and cell block C. Oscar and Axel were still outside, talking to one another. She turned her gaze towards the main gate, hoping to hear Daryl's motorcycle as fast as she could.  
Alexa sat on the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees. She wanted to cry, but the tears didn't come out. There was something holding them back, and Alexa stopped to think about it for a few minutes.  
There was no more time to cry. She knew that now. People had to be safe, or they would die. There was no cries or wiping in that equation. So Alexa promised herself to be strong and protect the group the best way she could.  
Alexa once promised Carl she would protect him and the baby. Alexa promised to protect Lori as well, but she was dead now. She couldn't keep that promise, but would definitely keep the other one. Carl was like a baby brother to her, the brother she never had. And the baby meant so much for the entire group. It was a sign of hope for the future, something they hadn't seen for a long time.

After a few minutes of clearing her own thoughts, Glenn joined her in the guard tower. He smiled at her and sat next to Alexa, grabbing his gun and placing it on the ground. "We'll wait for them, before the... funeral." He whispered, choosing the words carefully. Alexa nodded. "And I talked to Rick... Or tried, at least."  
By the tone of his voice, Alexa figured it hadn't gone well. "What happened?"  
"He's... In shock. His mind is somewhere else."  
"I figured." Alexa sighed. "Maybe it's not the best time to talk to him."

Glenn and Alexa stood quiet for a few seconds. Both of them feeling worried about their loved ones. The night was so quiet the only thing they could hear was the growling.  
"Don't worry about Maggie." Alexa broke the silence, offering him a smile. "She's safe with Daryl."  
Glenn chuckled slightly. "I guess." He replied. Glenn looked at the ground and sighed. "This day has been... Quite a day."  
"I thought_ this_ was over." Alexa confessed, placing her gun on the ground as well. Glenn gave her a confused look. "Death." She continued. "You know, finding the prison meant that we were finally safe." Alexa whispered. "A place where walkers can't get in. But I forgot about people."  
"What do you mean?" Glenn asked. "We couldn't guess he was still alive."  
"He shouldn't have stayed alive at the first place." Alexa mumbled, running a hand through her hair. "I know this is cruel, but-"  
"I agree." Glenn whispered. "It sounds cruel, it is. But, I mean... They would still be alive."  
Alexa nodded. Glenn got up and leaned against the window, looking at the darkness. His eyes widened at the sound of a motorcycle.  
"Guys, they're back!" Glenn warned Axel and Oscar. Alexa immediately stood up, grabbing her gun. Glenn and Alexa shot some of the walkers in order to Daryl and Maggie enter the prison. Alexa sighed in relief when Daryl looked at her and nodded.

Oscar closed the gate and joined the rest of them towards the cell block. When Daryl stepped out of his motorcycle, it still wasn't time to talk. Alexa knew that the priority was to feed the baby, who was certainly waiting to be fed.

The six of them entered the cell block quickly. Carl was holding his sister when they all climbed down the stairs. "Beth." Maggie called her sister. Beth got up and walked towards her.  
Daryl stepped closer to the baby. "How's she doin'?" He asked, holding the baby girl in his arms. Alexa watched as the cold and distant hunter became so gentle in a matter of seconds. The baby kept crying as Maggie and Beth prepared her the bottle. Alexa smiled while Daryl tried to calm the baby.  
After a few seconds, Beth gave him the bottle and Daryl whispered kind words to the baby before feeding her. Alexa crossed her arms in front of her chest and sat on the stairs, watching as the man she grew fond of took care of the baby all by himself. "Shh." He kept whispering. "Come on, come on." Daryl mumbled. Once the baby was being fed, the cries stopped and Alexa sighed in relief. Daryl chuckled and looked at the group. His eyes landed on Alexa for a few seconds before looking at Carl. "She got a name yet?"

The kid looked at the ground for a few seconds. "Not yet." He answered. "I was thinkin'... Maybe Sophia." Everyone stood silent as he wondered about the names. "There's Carol too. And... Andrea, Amy, Jacqui, Patricia..." Carl told the names of their loved ones quietly, looking at the ground for a second. "Or... Lori. I don't know." He confessed.  
Daryl looked at the baby again. "Yeah, you like that?" He asked her gently. "Hun? Little ass-kicker?" He told her. Alexa widened her eyes at the name while chuckling. "Right? That's a good name, right?" Everyone laughed at it, even Carl. "Little ass-kicker? You like that, hun?"

After feeding the baby, Beth took care of putting her to sleep. Alexa convinced Carl to take a rest because he looked exhausted, there was only an amound of pressure he should take in one day. Maggie and Glenn kept watch on the guard tower while Axel and Oscar went to their cell block to retrieve some personal items. Hershel was reading his bible for a few minutes, before Beth called him to get some sleep.  
Everyone was sleeping expect Alexa and Daryl. She was laying on her bed, waiting to see if Daryl would come to her. She knew how he hated those cells, but it was a more private place for them to talk.  
She wasn't facing the cell door as his footsteps approached her. Alexa's eyes opened as she heard him entering her cell. She waited a few seconds to see what he was going to do, but Daryl stood still. She peeked over her shoulder and watched as Daryl remained still in front of her. She noticed how tensed up he looked, nothing like the gentle Daryl who was feeding the baby a few hours ago. Alexa got up and sat on the bed, eyeing him. "I'm so glad you're back." She whispered, sighing.  
"I'm glad you're safe." He whispered back with a husky voice. As Alexa heard him talk, there were some tears forming in her eyes, but she remembered her earlier promise. No more crying.  
"What now?" Alexa asked, getting up. "Rick is still... Out of his mind."  
Daryl placed his crossbow on the ground. "He'll come around." He whispered.  
Alexa nodded. "What about you?"  
Daryl narrowed his eyes. "What about me?"  
Alexa took a step forward. "Are you alright?"  
"I am." He answered quickly. She took one step closer to him. "Gotta be."  
Alexa nodded, wrapping her arms carefully around his neck. She took one step closer to him and their chests touched, and Alexa placed her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. For a few seconds, Daryl's arms didn't touch her and his mind told him to hold her. However, he had to shake those constant negative thoughts out of his mind in order to place one arm around her waist, holding her against him. His arm touched slightly her waist which was enough for Alexa to smile to herself, kissing his neck slightly. His grip on her waist tighten as Daryl closed his eyes.

Alexa took advantage of this situation and brought her lips to his. She kissed him slightly, just a small peck on the lips. When Daryl placed his other hand on her waist, Alexa grabbed his hair with her left and pushed him closer to her, sliding her tongue inside his mouth. She kissed him passionately, causing Daryl's legs to tremble a bit. Alexa kept kissing him, as if his kiss would heal all the wounds she had. Daryl understood now how much she needed him, and how much he wanted her.  
Her kiss ended as fast as it started, and the girl looked in the eyes before making her way towards the small bed. She laid down with her back against the door, closing her eyes. "Will you stay with me?" Alexa whispered. "Just this night."  
Daryl chewed on his lower lip and took a few steps closer to her bed. He laid down next to her, looking at the top of the bunk for a few minutes. Alexa's smile appeared on her face again, even though he couldn't see it.  
After everything that happened that day, just the fact of having him near her made Alexa feel somehow healed from the pain. At least for that moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you everyone who follows, favorites and reviews this story! It means a lot (:

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WALKING DEAD.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve - There's a Town**

The cell block was quieter than usual, as everyone ate in silence, expect for Rick. The baby seemed more sleepy today, maybe because it was still early. Nothing more than the sound of people eating was heard in the cell block. Daryl and Alexa sat quietly on the stairs, looking down at their plate sadly. Since Rick isolated himself from them, no one was feeling safe. They knew the recent events would change Rick, which would definitely collide with his leadership. Alexa wondered if she should tell him something, help Rick with whatever kept him so busy in that cell block. But she didn't have the courage to confront his fear and despair, and decided to stay focused on clearing the remaining walkers inside the prison.

She found herself feeling happy about Daryl keeping her company at night. At first she wasn't sure if he'd actually accept Alexa's proposal and lay down on her bed, inside those cells he hated so much. But for Alexa's surprise, he did stay with her for the night. And it was more than satisfying to wake up cuddling next to Daryl, who seemed so peaceful while sleeping.

Alexa wasn't the only one who noticed Carl's behavior. The kid wasn't eating anything since his mother died, which was enough to warn Alexa about how he must be. Daryl noticed the same thing, and thought about what could he say to the kid to make him feel better. A sudden thought popped in his mind: it wasn't his responsibility to make Carl feel better, but he knew the right thing to tell him.

As they continued eating, the sound of footsteps approached the door. All of them glanced at it and saw Rick making his way towards them. A half-smile played on Alexa's lips as she placed her plate on the ground. "Everybody okay?" Rick asked them, opening the metal door. He left it opened and entered the cell with a hesitant look.  
"Yeah, we are." Maggie answered. Carl turned his head towards his father, waiting to see if Rick would stop being so far away from him and his sister.  
"What about you?" Hershel wondered. Alexa could feel the tension in the room rising up.  
Rick looked at the ground. "Cleared out the boiler block." He pointed out.  
"How many were there?" Daryl asked him. Alexa grabbed her plate again and continued eating silently.  
Rick shrugged before answering. "I don't know." He confessed with a sigh. "A dozen, two dozen." He kept wondering. With another sigh, Rick prepared to leave them again. "I have to get back... Just wanted to check on Carl." He said, placing his hand on Carl's shoulder.  
"Rick, wait." Alexa called for him with a concerned look. Daryl brought his gaze to her, shaking his head.  
"Rick, we can handle taking out the bodies." Glenn intervened, getting up from his seat. "You don't have to."  
"No, I do." Rick cut him off, looking at the ground for a second. Then he made his way towards Daryl firmly. "Everyone have a gun and a knife?"  
"Yeah." Daryl replied, nodding. "We're a little low on ammo, though." He noticed.  
"Maggie and me were planning on making a run this afternoon." Glenn added, waving his hand towards his girlfriend. "Found a phone book, there's some places we can search for supplies and formula."  
"We cleared out the generator room." Daryl told Rick. "Axel's there trying to fix it... In case of an emergency. We'll sweep the lower levels as well."  
Rick nodded. "Good, good." He whispered, going away again. Alexa tried to get up and run after him, but Daryl grabbed her arm and shook his head again.  
"Rick!" Hershel yelled for him, but he closed the door and made his way towards the other cell block again.

Alexa looked at her plate and noticed it was empty. She sighed before getting up and placing her plate on the table, before returning her gaze towards Daryl. He knew how she was feeling worried about Rick, but there was nothing Alexa could do. She made her way towards her cell, searching for her weapons. Daryl placed his plate on the table and followed behind her.

He found Alexa grabbing her machete, running a hand through her hair. She seemed tensed. "You alright?" Daryl asked, leaning against the door.  
"Just worried about Rick." She confessed, making her way towards him. "I should talk to him.  
"What would you say, hun?" Daryl wondered, chewing his lower lip calmly. "He'll come around."  
Alexa looked at the ground and nodded. "Alright." She whispered. Alexa brought her eyes to his. "I'll go with you today."  
Daryl took a moment to think about it. Maybe it was best if she stayed with him for now. "Carl and Oscar are goin' too." He informed her with a husky voice.  
"Fine. I'm ready when you are."

Daryl nodded and left her cell. She sighed again and grabbed her gun. Alexa sat on the bed and took a moment to think about where they stood. Lori's death would affect especially Carl and Rick. But with T-Dog and Carol gone, things were difficult. Alexa missed them all. She thought about the time when Carol told her about Sophia, how Daryl spent so much time looking for the little girl. She soon realized the girl didn't survive, but the half-smile on Carol's lips was mostly because of Daryl's commitment on finding her daughter. If someone actually told Alexa that Daryl was so sensitive towards kids, she wouldn't believe it. What did she really know about him? Neither Daryl or Alexa knew anything about themselves since they met. She wanted to make him talk, but even her didn't like to talk about her past.

Alexa wondered about the best thing to do. Her past was her past, period. But somehow, her relationship with Daryl seemed to be taking another step, something she'd want since he told her he would protect her. That night was memorable for the both of them and not for the best reasons. Since Alexa was determined to keep Daryl close to her, she had to talk to him about her past, her stories. But there were always that doubt playing on her mind, telling her not to speak about anything that belong to the memories. She just wanted to forget anything that reminded her pain, since she already had so many of that in her life. Besides, Daryl was definitely the silence type. Obviously he didn't feel the need to talk to her about private issues, not even his family. Not that Alexa ever tried to pull something out of his mouth.

She came to the conclusion that maybe they didn't need to spend nights talking about the things that scared them. After all, Daryl knew what scared her, even if she didn't say it out loud. In the world they live in, it was obvious what frightened everyone. So Alexa would remain silent about her past and wouldn't pressure Daryl to talk to her about it as well.

For some reason, that seemed to be the best medicine. Maybe talking about distant events would cause more trouble than she wanted to, and Daryl was so gentle with her lately, Alexa didn't want to let that go.  
He was always on her mind. It was obvious - even for Alexa - that Daryl's death would devastate her. Even the slight mention of his death or disappearing scared her.  
Alexa felt a shiver throughout her body. She'd grown fond of the man since day one. Maybe at that time she felt only hate towards him, but something change. And it did change when they started hurting together.  
Suddenly, the memories hit her. She remembered their first hunt, the first time she got a squirrel. Her smile grew wider when Alexa remembered the first time they got a deer for dinner. The first kiss.  
It had been months ago, a different life. But the feeling was always there. The love for him. Daryl was her lover, and that thought had never crossed her mind until that moment. There she was, sitting on a prisoners bed, looking at the wall. That's when her feelings for Daryl hit reality for the first time. And her smile was still playing on her lips, pressuring her to get up and run to his arms.

She forced herself to stop day-dreaming. Her lips drew a thin line as she got up and left her cell and the memories. When Alexa spotted Daryl outside, she promised herself to not mention her feelings for him until the time was right.

Just before Alexa joined Carl, Oscar and Daryl to explore the lower levels, she noticed Hershel making his way towards Rick. Her eyes spotted Daryl watching her, knowing that she wanted to talk to their leader as well.  
Daryl was only protecting her. If Alexa talked to Rick, she would wonder about his words for hours, trying to find a way to bring him back to them, when what Rick really needed was time to himself. He didn't say anything to Hershel when the older man told them he would talk to Rick because maybe, just maybe, Hershel could get some sense into Rick. But Daryl's options were low.

"Let's go." Daryl told them. Alexa was right behind him, followed by Carl and Oscar. The three of them followed the hunter's footsteps while searching through unknown territory. They walked through the corridors in silence, only alert for the sound of growling or footsteps that didn't belong to any of them.

Alexa had her machete in hand, while Oscar and Carl had their guns. Daryl carried his crossbow, as usual. She had to admit it was the perfect weapon for him, or for anyone. It was silent, quick and, to be honest, beautiful.  
They walked through another corridor in silence, glancing towards the cells in case they had walkers inside.

As they approached another part of the prison, Daryl pointed his flashlight at one of the doors. Alexa walked beside him. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed the door was moving. Her hand instinctively grabbed the machete, but Daryl placed his hand gently on her arm. Alexa narrowed her eyes again, this time at Daryl.  
"Check it out man." Oscar whispered. He was pointing his flashlight towards the door as well. "You must've missed it last night." Oscar added.  
Daryl examined the door for a few seconds, watching as it didn't stop moving. "It's probably just one or two of them." He replied. "Don't look they got much fight." Daryl whispered while pressing his hand towards the door. He pushed backwards in order to see if there was any sudden movement. Only the slow pushing of the door continued, so Daryl backed away and lowered his crossbow. "They ain't goin' nowhere. I'll take care of them on the way back." He finally said, glancing towards Carl.

Alexa thought it would be better to kill those walkers now, but she kept her mouth shut while Daryl stepped away from the door. She noticed he was looking at Carl with concern. She kept quiet beside him as Daryl approached Carl. He whistled to Carl, which got his attention. "Come on." Daryl told him.

Oscar made his way towards another part of the prison, but Alexa kept walking forward with Daryl and Carl. Somehow, the hunter forgot she was right there, maybe thinking she was checking the other section with Oscar. "You know, my mom," Daryl began saying to Carl. Alexa knew he was about to tell the kid something personal, so she tried her best to keep quiet. Maybe if Daryl noticed she was still there he would shut up and forget about whatever he was about to say. "She liked her wine." He confessed, raising his crossbow in front of him. "She liked to smoke in bed." Daryl continued. Carl was looking down, unable to understand where he was going with it. Alexa's lips drew a thin line while she listened to the story. Her hand was firmly grabbing her machete in case any walker appeared.  
"Virginia Slims." Daryl pointed out, looking at Carl. He retrieved his attention towards another door. He opened it carefully and peeked to the inside. It was clear, so he kept moving. "I was playing out with the kids in the neighborhood... I could do that with Merle gone."

Alexa stopped walking for a few seconds. She thought she'd seen some movement, but when she checked the door again, it was clear, just like Daryl made sure of. Somehow, Merle was name that ringed a bell. She shook her head, unable to think of anyone she'd met with that name. Alexa decided to let that thought go and focus on his words. "They had bikes. I didn't." Daryl confessed. "I heard signs gettin' louder, and they jumped on their bikes. Ran after it, you know..." He added, peeking through another door. Alexa noticed Oscar had already catch up with them. "Hoping to see somethin' worth seeing." Daryl continued. "I ran after it but I couldn't keep up. I ran out a corner and saw my friends lookin' at me. Hell, I saw everyone lookin' at me. Fire trucks everywhere... People from the neighborhood." He remembered while looking through another door. Alexa swallowed hard, noticing she was more focused on his words than on the job. "It was my house they were there for." Daryl spit out. "That was _my _mom in bed... Burnt down to nothin'." Alexa closed her eyes for a few seconds. It couldn't be easy to a kid to process such thing. She followed closer to Daryl, and he looked at her for a few seconds, noticing she had been listening since the beginning. Alexa acted as she wasn't actually paying any attention to what he was saying, but Daryl knew she was listening.

He returned his attention to the doors and the corridors, while Carl was still walking silently beside him. "That was the hard part." Daryl confessed, looking at Carl. "You know, she was just gone. Erased. Nothin' left of her." He stopped for a few seconds, as if remembering hurtful memories. Daryl looked back at Carl again. "People said it was better that way." He chuckled. "I don't know. It just made it seem like it wasn't real, you know?"  
Carl sighed before speaking. "I shot my mom." He spit out too, looking at Daryl. He stopped his tracks to look at the kid. Alexa was following behind them, Carl's words hurting her more than they should. "She was out, hadn't turned yet... I ended it. It _was _real." Carl noticed. He looked at the ground for a few seconds. "I'm sorry about your mom." Carl whispered.  
"I'm sorry about yours." Daryl replied quietly. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Daryl squeezed his shoulder. "Come on." He told Carl again. Both of them continued walking, while Alexa and Oscar followed them.

Alexa stood quiet as Daryl walked in front of her. She had listened to his story carefully and though she felt a bit sad for not being the first one to hear it, Alexa understood why he told it to Carl. The kid needed to hear comforting words, and that was exactly what Daryl did in his own way.  
There was recurrent thought on Alexa's mind that landed on whether or not pressure him to tell her more things about his life before the outbreak. Deep inside of her, Alexa wanted Daryl to open up, to tell her about his insecurities and fears. But he would never do that. Daryl wasn't like that, and Alexa had plenty of time to understand how he worked.

As they approached a different cell block, Alexa followed close to Daryl while Carl had pushed away from them. She'd take a glance at him from time to time, making sure he was still following.  
"Oh, that's what I'm talking about!" They heard Oscar gasp. He entered in a cell block and grabbed some old shoes. "Mm, yeah!"  
Both Daryl and Alexa chuckled. "The hell you need slippers for?" Daryl asked.  
Oscar looked at him and shrugged. "You know, the end of the day. Relaxin'." He replied, focusing on his so important slippers. Daryl was a bit confused as he turned away from the man. Alexa heard growling from her right side and she turned around so she could see where it came from.

She gasped as the walker was already walking inside the cell, waving his hands in front of him. Oscar grabbed his gun and tried to shoot it a couple of times, but he couldn't. It was Daryl who shot the walker with his crossbow. It laid immediately on the ground. The hunter snorted for a few seconds, taking deep breaths. "Alright!" He gasped to the others. Daryl was still breathing deeply as he approached the walker. Alexa made her way behind him, her eyes widened from the previous shock.  
"Must've been in the cell at the end." Oscar pointed out with narrowed eyes. Daryl was pointing his flashlight towards the walker, and his face became serious for a few seconds. "We checked everywhere else." Oscar added.  
Daryl kneeled down on the ground and grabbed the familiar knife the walker had stabbed in his neck. Alexa narrowed her eyes as well, kneeling beside Daryl.  
"What is it?" She whispered.  
"That's Carol's knife." He replied a few seconds later. Alexa's eyes widened at his words.  
She remained still for a few seconds, not knowing what was going on Daryl's mind. For a few minutes he stood there, looking at the knife.  
And all of the sudden, he got up. "You guys should go back."  
"What? Why?" Alexa asked surprised.  
"We checked this part of the prison, I'll be fine." Daryl mumbled, grabbing his crossbow.  
Oscar squeezed Carl's shoulder and both of them started heading off towards C Block. "Are you sure?" Alexa asked again with doubt. Daryl nodded.  
"Yeah, I'll be right there."

Alexa was still doubting as she turned around and headed back to C Block. She knew something must've startled Daryl when he found that knife. He knew something was wrong. Alexa thought about their whole path through the cell, and remembered the door they first encountered. It was still moving, but it barely. Could it be Carol inside that room?

She shook her head. It wasn't time to think about possibilities. If Carol was there, Daryl would find her. Alexa couldn't think about the other possibility.

By the time she arrived at the cell block, Rick was opening the door to go outside. A smile appeared on her lips, noticing the baby on his arms. She walked faster towards them, catching up with Rick and Carl. The sheriff took a glance at her and smiled before retrieving his attention to the baby.

The sun hit her skin and it felt wonderful. She closed her eyes and stayed quietly still towards the sun, enjoying the heat in her body.

When she opened her eyes again, Rick was walking with Carl, Beth and Hershel. "She looks like you." He whispered to his son. Carl gave him a small laugh, which made Alexa laugh too.  
Rick stopped walking and looked towards the fence. Alexa saw his face immediately changing as he spotted something strange. Alexa followed his stare and noticed someone grabbing the fence with one arm. The other arm was grabbing what it looked like a basket. Rick placed his daughter on Carl's arms and walked away alone, still looking at the strange woman looking at them. Alexa followed him quietly, intrigued by whoever had stumbled upon their prison.

When Rick was standing right next to her, Alexa stopped moving and eyed the woman. She was a young black woman who had a really uncommon weapon across her shoulder. She was staring right back at Rick, and Alexa finally understood what she was caring: a basket with formula.  
Her thoughts immediately landed on Glenn and Maggie. What was this woman doing with baby formula when Glenn and Maggie had gone on a run to look exactly for it?

What was more suspicious was that the woman was surrounded by walkers. And yet, they didn't seem to notice her. Did she had some kind of trick? Alexa narrowed her eyes in order to examine her a little bit better. She spotted blood all over her, which was definitely not hers. And if the walkers didn't smell her, than that was definitely walkers blood. Would this be the way she passed through walkers unnoticed?

Alexa gasped when the woman frowned at them and placed her right hand on top of her leg. Alexa spotted a wound on her right leg, which took the best of her. The woman tried to fight the walkers that suddenly felt the smell of fresh blood right next to them. The woman grabbed her weapon and Alexa realized it was a katana, one of her very own special weapons.

Rick did nothing as the woman tried to kill as much walkers as she could. Alexa grabbed her gun firmly, waiting to see what Rick wanted to do.  
As the woman tried to fight the remaining walkers, she tripped and fell to the ground. She stopped moving, and the walkers took that as an advantage and tried to eat some of her flesh.  
A gunshot was heard. Alexa flinched at the sound, and saw Carl with his gun raised in the air. That was the final decision, which made Rick decide to help her.

After killing the remaining walkers and grabbing the basket, Rick and Carl entered inside the prison again, this time with the unknown woman. Alexa helped Rick get to the cell block and lay her down on the ground.

"Carl, get a blanket!" Rick yelled. "Beth, water. And a towel."  
"Here!" Carl gasped, spreading the blanket on the ground. Rick laid the woman on it.  
"She's not comin' in the cell block." He warned them quickly. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Steady now!" Rick gasped. He turned around and grabbed the bottle of water. "Alright, thank you." He told Beth. Rick opened the bottle and placed some water on her chest. "Hey, shh." Rick whispered.  
The woman was coming to her senses again, and looked around in a confused look. "Hey, hey!" Rick called her again, waving his hand in the air. "Look at me, look at me." He continued. "Who are you?"

The woman seemed to be feeling doubtful about them. She kept looking at them with a confused and distant look. "Hey, it's alright." Rick kept telling her. "Look at me!" He yelled as the woman tried to grab her weapon. Rick pulled it away with his foot and grabbed the woman firmly. "We're not gonna hurt you!" Rick assured her. "Unless you try something stupid first. Alright?"

"Rick?" Daryl's voice was heard. Alexa immediately turned around to face him with widened eyes. He was eyeing the girl with the same suspicion as she was.  
"Who the hell is this?" He asked with a calm voice.  
Rick turned to face the woman again. "You wanna tell us your name?" He asked. She didn't respond. "You wanna tell us your name?" Rick asked again.  
"Come on in here." Daryl told him, ignoring the new woman.  
"Everythin' alright?" Rick asked him without taking his eyes off the woman.  
"You gonna want to see this."

Alexa was curious about what Daryl was talking about, so she made sure someone was watching the woman as she made her way towards the cell block with Daryl and Rick.

As soon as they arrived the cell, Alexa's eyes widened with surprise. Carol was sitting on the bed, smiling weakly at them. Carol tried to get up, and when Rick spotted her, his eyes widened as well. He walked to her and wrapped his arms around Carol with happiness. "Thank God!" He told her.  
Hershel and Beth made their way towards the cell, smiling along with them. Alexa felt a tear sliding down her face as her smile grew wider.  
"How?" Hershel asked as he hugged Carol.  
"The solitary." Carol informed them with a gasp.  
"Poor thing fought her way into the cell." Daryl added with a half-smile playing on his lips. "Must've passed out, dehydrated."  
Carol stopped listening to them as she looked at the baby. A big smile spread on her lips, but before she tried to find Lori, her eyes landed on Rick. The sadness on his eyes told her that Lori was dead, which made Carol's tears roll down her face. "I'm sorry." She whispered to Rick. "Oh, God." She told them again.

After being with Carol, Alexa made her way towards the woman again. Rick and Daryl were in front of her, but Alexa sat down on the table and watched as the woman eyed them with no fear.  
"We can tend to that wound for you." Rick told her as he approached her. "Give you a little food and water and send you on your way." He added. The woman stood silent, again. "But you're gonna have to tell us how you found us." Rick continued. "And why you were caring formula."  
"The supplies were dropped by a young Asian guy." The woman spoke. "With a pretty girl."  
Alexa's eyes widened. Were Maggie and Glenn okay? The grip on her gun tightened as she got up.  
"What happened?" Rick asked her.  
"Were they attacked?" Hershel asked. He wanted to know if they were okay just as the rest of them, but his concern for his daughter was obvious.  
"They were taken." The woman replied.  
"Taken? By who?"  
"By the same son of a bitch who shot me." She simply replied.  
"Hey, these are our people." Rick told her impatiently. He kneeled down to look at her from a different angle. "You tell us what happened, now!" He demanded, pushing her strongly on the wound.  
The woman moved away from them. "Don't you ever touch me again!" She warned him. Daryl raised his crossbow at her, and Alexa her gun.  
"You better start talkin'." Daryl warned her back. "Or you've got a much bigger problem than a gunshot wound."  
She looked at him with anger. "Find them yourself." The woman whispered.  
Rick tried a different approach. "Shh, put it down." He told them. Daryl and Alexa lowered their weapons slowly. "You came here for a reason." Rick told her after a few seconds.

The woman looked at the ground for a few seconds. She seemed hesitant in telling them what she knew, but eventually, the woman finally spoke. "There's a town." She whispered. Alexa's legs started shaking with fear. "Woodbury."

The words slipped the woman's mouth and Alexa stopped hearing what they were saying. _Woodbury._ The word glued to her brain as the memories ran through her mind. Alexa placed her hand on the table and sat down, trying to control her breath and fear. Daryl glanced at her from the corner of his eye, but Alexa took deep breath and tried to remain calm.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you everyone who follows, favorites and reviews this story! (:

**MaddyMarie1212:** I don't know why people hate Carol so much haha. I like her character, but I'm not a Caryl shipper. Anyway, it's interesting the role she has in this season, but I have a feeling this just means she's going to die.

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WALKING DEAD.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen - Bringing Back Old Memories**

"...Seventy-five survivors. I think they were taken there." The woman's voice seemed distant as Alexa continued controlling her breathing. She was trying to remain calm and not bring any attention towards her, but Daryl was still eyeing her cautiously.  
"... Town?" Rick whispered. Alexa wasn't paying much attention to them. Her mind was racing.

_Woodbury._ She remembered the first time her footsteps lead her to that town. It had been a long time ago, way before Alexa met this group. She was alone, as always, in unknown territory. One day, her search for supplies took her to the forest. For a while, it was quiet. Alexa loved being in the woods, climbing trees and listening to the birds. But this time walkers began chasing her, and it were more than she could handle by herself. Alexa ran through the woods as fast as she could, only to stumble upon a group of four men, who found her and took her to Woodbury. At first, their leader seemed kind. Alexa hadn't found people like that for a long time, but when their group started coming back with tanks and military weapons, Alexa began suspecting something had happened.  
She still couldn't believe she actually made it out of there alive, because that group was dangerous. The people living there had no idea about the time bomb that was their leader. Once Alexa started wondering about leaving that place, he knew. He tried to stop her, but Woodbury had its own weak spot no one knew about. She discovered it at night, hiding in alleys, away from the soldiers that kept watch.

"... Calls himself the Governor." The woman spit with disgust. Alexa's eyes widened. She looked at the woman is disbelief. Alexa never thought that her path would take her to the very same place she tried so hard to get away from. Plus, Glenn and Maggie were held captive there. She knew exactly what the Governor would do. "Pretty boy, charming... Jim Jones type." The woman added.  
"He got muscle?" Daryl asked her.  
"They're military wannabes." She joked slightly, still giving them a distant look. "They keep watch on every wall."  
"You know a way in?" Rick wondered. Alexa had an idea of the place the woman found to get away.  
"Place is secure from walkers, but we can slip our way through."  
Rick looked at her for a few seconds before chuckling slightly. "How did you know how to get here?" He wondered.  
"They mentioned a prison." She simply replied. "Said which direction was it, said it was a straight shot."  
"This is Hershel." Rick told her after another few seconds of silence. "The father of the girl who was taken." He added. "He'll take care of that."

Rick and Daryl began living, so Alexa jumped out of the table and made her way towards them.  
How would she tell them she knew that town? Daryl would be angry for her not telling anything when she met them. But those memories weren't something she wanted to remember. Alexa didn't even remember the names, only the Governor. She tried to forget everything about them, about the town. For one month she stayed alert to her surroundings, knowing they could've followed her through the forest.  
"Daryl, wait!" She instinctively reached for his arm, stopping him. Daryl turned around quickly and looked at her.  
"What?" He asked curiously. She swallowed hard and ran a hand through her hair.  
"I-I..." She hesitated, feeling her legs shaking again. "I have something to tell you."  
Daryl narrowed his eyes. "Alright." He replied, placing his crossbow on the ground.  
Alexa glanced at Rick, who was talking to Carol and Carl. She thought about waiting for him, but Daryl wouldn't let her delay what she was about to tell him. "It's about that town." She whispered. "I've been there."  
Daryl's eyes widened slightly. "You what?" He asked, taking one step forward.  
"It was a long time ago, before I met you." Alexa felt it was easier to talk now that she's spilled out the most important. "They found me and took me there."  
Daryl chewed on his lower lip. "Why didn't you say anythin'?"  
Alexa looked at the woman. "I bet she noticed the same as I did." She waved her hand towards her. "They're dangerous, so I left. And I didn't want to remember that time where I was scared about dying in that town. I thought it wouldn't be important."  
Daryl looked at her for a few seconds. Alexa knew he would feel somehow betrayed. She was about to explain herself again, but Daryl turned around and waved his hand in the air. "Rick!" He yelled. The sheriff looked at them quickly and made his way towards them. Alexa ran a hand through her hair again.  
"What?" He asked quietly.  
"Alexa has somethin' to tell you." Daryl informed him, looking at the girl.  
With a sigh, Alexa began talking. "I know the town that woman was talking about."  
Rick's eyes widened. "How?" He asked.  
"Like I said to Daryl, they found me surrounded by walkers and took me to their town." Alexa told him. "I can't remember the names, just that one. Governor." She spit with the same disgust as the woman. "He's dangerous."

Rick changed his mind about leaving right away. He had to question Alexa about what she knew about the Governor and his town. It would be best if they knew what they were dealing with before entering his territory.  
Alexa still wasn't sure how all of them felt about her story. They knew it wasn't her fault, and that she had the right to hide those memories from them. Besides, as soon as she realized the woman was talking about Woodbury, Alexa immediately told Daryl and Rick what happened to her. Alexa only wanted to get Glenn and Maggie and prevent the Governor to do anything she knew he would without hesitating.

"So, do they know how to use weapons?" Rick asked her. He was sitting with her on the cell block. Carol was taking care of the baby with Beth, while Hershel was sitting right next to Rick.  
"Yeah, they do." Alexa answered. "There's only one or two who have skills. The others aren't that good."  
"What about the Governor?" Daryl wondered.  
"He's the dangerous one." Alexa told them. From the corner of her right eye, Alexa saw the woman nodding. "Jim Jones type, just like she said."  
Rick looked down for a few seconds. "How did you leave?" He wondered, stepping closer to her.  
"Well, I thought it was strange that every week or so they'd come back to town with new supplies; whether it was weapons, tanks, anything related to the military... Whether it was food, clothes, anything. Every week he had a new story about how they found the group dead and how they thought the honorable thing to do was to bring their supplies to town." Alexa shrugged at the memories. "So I started talking to people living there. If they thought this was just a big coincidence or if the Governor wasn't telling them the real deal."  
"Those people don't know anything." The woman spoke from her spot. Rick and Daryl looked at her and when Alexa nodded, they returned their attention to her.  
"They know nothing." Alexa added. "When he found out I was questioning his people, he threatened me. Or I'd shut up and move on, or he would send me on my way." She chuckled. "Like he would actually let me leave that place."  
"So, what happened?" Rick asked.  
"As soon as he told me that, I grabbed my bag pack and hid myself in the alleys. He called his men and told them to guard my room, figuring I'd stay there all night. So when they left, I found a small spot where I could cross the wall and run away." She looked at Daryl for a brief second. "So I did." Alexa turned around to glance at the woman. "He came after you, right? Sent his men to kill you? Finish the job?" The woman nodded. "He did the same thing with me."  
"And they didn't find you? Those two men you were talking about?" Rick insisted.  
"No. I ran as fast as I could, so they wouldn't." Alexa looked at the ground. "That night was all about runnin'. I didn't stop until morning."  
"So they just gave up finding you?" Rick asked again.  
"No, I bet he was pissed when they didn't. But how would he explain to his people what was happening? That guy couldn't stop running his town and let those people get out of hand."  
Rick and Daryl stayed quiet. Hershel nodded at her, feeling nothing but compassion towards the girl.

Alexa knew she did the right thing. Knowing stuff about Woodbury and the men who defended it was important for her group, and she would help them in every way she could. Although coming back to that place frightened her a bit. She knew things wouldn't be as easy as they wanted, but Glenn and Maggie had to be rescued.

"How do you know we can trust her?" Oscar asked after the group me inside the cell block.  
"This is Maggie and Glenn! Why are we even debatin'?" Beth asked incredulous.  
"We ain't." Daryl replied. "I'll go after them." He told them."  
"This place sounds pretty secure." Rick pointed out, looking at Alexa for a few seconds. "You can't go alone."  
"I'll go." Beth stepped up.  
"Me too." Axel told them. He looked up at Oscar for a few seconds.  
"I'm in." Oscar agreed.  
Rick stayed quiet and looked at the small group. Alexa got up and stood beside Daryl. She was going and no one could tell her otherwise.  
"Alright." The sheriff told them.

Alexa nodded at them and stepped inside her cell to gather some weapons. She grabbed her machete and gun, along with her typical bag pack. She placed some knifes inside the bag and a hatchet.  
After preparing all of her gear, Alexa sat on the bed and sighed. It was actually happening; after so many months, she was coming back to Woodbury. Alexa didn't feel scared anymore, which was a relief. She only wanted to save Maggie and Glenn from the Governor's hands.  
Daryl leaned against her cell door and looked at her. Alexa looked up at him and gave him a half-smile. "I'm going." She announced.  
He chuckled. "I know." Daryl whispered. He stepped closer to her so he could sat in her bed. Alexa sighed again and reached for his hand. Daryl froze at the contact, but let her grab his hand and rest her head on his shoulder. "Are ya scared?" He whispered.  
"No." Alexa answered quickly. "I'm worried about Maggie and Glenn."  
"Yeah." Daryl agreed. "They'll be alright."  
Alexa looked at him. Daryl noticed she was looking at him with a sad look. He squeezed her hand slightly and gave her a half-smile. Alexa smiled back at him and brought her lips to his. It was a small and quick kiss and somehow it felt like a goodbye more than anything. Alexa glanced at him, searching for something in his eyes. Daryl just got up and grabbed her bag pack. "Come on." He told her.  
Alexa walked beside him and retrieved her bag pack.

Daryl made his way towards the car to put some of their stuff on it. Alexa stayed at the door with Hershel and Carol, waiting for the others to join in. She noticed Carl and Daryl speaking next to the car. It crossed her mind that she didn't have a proper conversation with Carl since his mother died. Alexa felt bad about it, knowing how much she cared about him and his safety. Maybe she should tell him something to cheer him up, but nothing seemed good news. Everything she thought to tell him turned to something sad or bad. Alexa closed her eyes. This group faced so many hurtful things. Andrea dying back at the farm, along with the others. When finally they found a place that looked secure, Lori and T-Dog died. It was so much stuff happening in such a short period of time. Now they had to prepare for battle, because with the Governor, that's what this meant. He wouldn't just sit and forget about what they were about to do.

"Wasn't this place overrun?" Alexa heard the woman asking Beth.  
"It was." Beth answered her.  
"And you cleared it out all by yourselves? Just a few?" The woman chuckled. Alexa knew she was surprised, seeing how small the group seemed.  
" There were others."  
The woman looked at the ground. Alexa stayed quiet, listening to their conversation. When Beth walked away, the woman turned around and noticed Alexa's eyes on her. She stood quiet. Both of them had respect for each other, since they had been in the same situation. Alexa knew this woman had to be strong and smart to get away from a place like that.  
After a few moments of quietude, Alexa walked towards the car. Rick gave Oscar some supplies and walked away from the group to speak with his son. Carl half-smiled at Alexa when she passes by them. She smiled at Carol and Hershel before stepping inside the car, waiting for the others to join in. The woman was the first one to get in the car with her, sitting quietly by her side. Oscar sat with them, waiting for Rick and Daryl.

Finally, when Rick finished his conversation with Carl, he joined in. Daryl was already in the car.  
Rick entered and took a glance at them. Then, he turned on the engine and drove off. Alexa took a last glance at the prison before it became invisible.

The trip was silent, since no one had anything to say. All Alexa wanted was to get away from that place. But she knew better than that. This was just the beginning. She didn't know if she should tell Rick what she thought, but Alexa knew this wouldn't be over when Glenn and Maggie were back.

After twenty minutes of driving through the road, the woman told Rick to stop the car near some trees.  
Rick stopped the car and all of them stepped outside quickly. Daryl opened the trunk and everyone started grabbing their weapons.  
"They have patrols." The woman told them, placing her katana across her shoulder. "We're better off on foot."  
"She's right." Alexa added, placing her bag pack on her back.  
"How far? The night's comin'." Rick asked.  
"A mile." The woman told them. "Maybe two."  
Alexa spotted a lone female walker growling at them. It was far away from them, so they ignored it.  
After having all their gear, the group began walking towards the woods. Daryl grabbed Alexa's bag pack and whispered for her to close to him, which was fine by Alexa. Deep down, Daryl felt worried about her. He knew that going back to that place meant reliving memories she wanted to forget.  
"I know what you did for me," Rick began saying, interrupting Daryl's thoughts. "For my baby, while I was... Workin' things out. Thank you."  
"It's what we do." Daryl whispered back.  
Oscar and the woman were walking in front of Rick, Daryl and Alexa. She was keeping her steps close to Daryl, just as he asked. For a few seconds, the woods seemed to be clear. However, while they were walking through some trees and bushes, a walker heard them. It started growling and walking in their direction.  
The group kept walking, but when more growling were heard, Daryl raised his hand in the air. "Rick." Daryl called him.  
"Get down!" Rick instructed. The group crouched immediately, and Alexa grabbed her machete.  
A small herd of walkers appeared from the trees, walking desperately towards them. "Formation. No gun fire." Rick told them again, stepping in front of everyone. He raised his weapon in the air and killed the first walker. Oscar stepped in as well, killing another walker. Daryl used his crossbow to kill another, and Alexa stepped in front of him to kill one that was too close to Rick.  
After killing the walker, Alexa spotted the woman glaring at them from the corner of her eye. She looked back at the woman, trying to understand why she was looking at them like that. Before Alexa could say anything, another walker appeared in front of her. She raised her machete in the air and killed it.  
"There's too many of them!" Daryl gasped, grabbing his knife. Alexa pulled her machete from the walkers skull and stepped back with the rest of them.  
"This way." Rick told them. He opened a path for them to follow and try to leave the walkers behind.  
But just as Daryl said, there were too many of them. They ran through another trail, trying to cover themselves with the bushes; it was useless, because the walkers kept chasing them.  
"There. Come on!" Rick gasped again. Alexa looked up and saw an abandoned house in the middle of the forest. They ran quickly to it, closing the door behind them as fast as they could.  
Once the door was closed, the house became darker. Alexa breathed heavily from running.  
"Keep it down, keep it down!" Rick demanded again.  
"Oh, the smell!" Daryl confessed, placing his hand in front of his nose. Alexa smelled it too and covered her nose as well. "It's loud!"  
Rick pointed his flashlight up, feeling nauseated. They started walking through the small room, only to find a body covered with a blanket.  
"What the hell is that?" Oscar questioned.  
"It's a fox or what's left of one." Daryl noticed. Rick walked with him towards the rotting body. "Guess Lassie went home." Daryl joked.  
Suddenly, they heard the walkers trying to open the door. All of them turned their heads towards the sound. "Shit." Alexa whispered, her grip on the machete tightening.  
While the walkers kept trying to open the door, Rick pointed his flashlight to another body. This time, it looked alive. He whistled to get Daryl's attention, who looked at the body as well. They walked slowly towards it, not knowing what to expect.  
Rick threw the blanket away from the body, and a man jumped from it, making Alexa gasp. He was caring a rifle and pointed at them with fear.  
"Who the hell are you?!" The man asked.  
"We don't mean any harm." Rick told him, raising his hands in the air.  
"Get out of my house!" The man yelled.  
"Okay!" Rick answered quickly. "Okay, we will, but we can't right now!"  
"Now!" The man yelled again. Alexa grabbed her machete, not knowing if the man would actually shoot them.  
"Shut him up." The woman demanded, glancing towards the door. There were more walkers trying to open it, hearing the yells from the man.  
"Get out! Right now!" He insisted.  
Rick raised his hands in the air again. "There are walkers outside!" He whispered harshly.  
The man looked at them with fear. Alexa had the feeling he didn't know what Rick was talking about. All of them stood there without knowing what he would do next.  
"I'll call the cops!" The man spoke again.  
"I am a cop." Rick answered. "Now, I need you to lower the gun," He added, crouching. "Don't do anythin' rash." Rick placed his gun on the ground. "Everything's fine, let's just take this nice and slow. Okay?" The man didn't look convinced. "Look at me. Hey!" Rick whispered.  
The man didn't believe him. He load his weapon and pointed straight at Rick's face. "Show me your badge." He demanded.  
"Alright, it's in my pocket." Rick replied. "It's in my pocket." He repeated, pointing at it. "I'm just gonna reach down, nice and slow."  
Just when the man looked at his pocket, Rick took advantage and tried to throw the gun away from the man. He was still able to shoot against someone, but the bullet went straight into one door, almost hitting Daryl.  
When the man noticed he was the only one unarmed, he got scared and tried to run for the door. Rick was faster, grabbing him quickly. "Get off of me!" The man yelled in despair. "I'll kill you! Get off of me!"  
"Shut up!" Rick yelled back. The man knocked him and Rick let him go with a slight scream.  
"Help!" The man tried to run for the door again.  
"Don't open that door!" Rick told him.  
Just as he was about to grab the doorknob, the woman grabbed her katana and stabbed the man in the back. Everyone stood silent, watching as his screams finally stopped. However, the bangs on the door and walls didn't.  
Daryl peeked through the space between the wood and noticed even more walkers heading towards the house. There was no time to think twice about what to do. "Remember Alamo?" Daryl told them.  
"Get the door." Rick instructed. The woman did as he told her to.  
"You gotta be kiddin'." Oscar confessed with a disgusted look.  
Alexa stepped in and helped Daryl and Rick to grab the man's body. She knew this was the only thing they could do. "He's dead." Rick observed. "Check the back!"

They pushed the body up and waited for the woman to open the door. Oscar reached for the back door and took a glance at the outside. "It's clear." He told them.  
"One, two, three!" Daryl counted. The woman opened the door and they threw the body to the walkers, who desperately tried to take a bite of his flesh. They ran away from the main door and slipped through the other, hoping none of those walkers noticed them

After walking the rest of the way towards Woodbury, Alexa started remembering the place. Her legs seemed shaky again as she made her way towards the group. They were all gathered near the front gate. She took a look at the men guarding the gate, but she didn't recognize any of them.  
They stood silent as Rick studied their guards. Alexa crouched on the ground next to Daryl, who looked at her for a few seconds. She nodded and focused on the men again, trying to remember the spot where they could sneak in.  
Even if she wanted to focus on the task ahead of her, Alexa could only remember everything she lived inside those walls. And mostly, she could only imagine what Glenn and Maggie had been through. A shiver went through her spine, a feeling she knew too well. Alexa had no wishes to see the Governor's face again, but if that meant saving her friends, than she would put a bullet between his eyes if she had to.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all the follows, reviews and favorites! This story has - so far - twenty-two followers. Thank you so much all of you who support my story! It means so much to me (:

**Backstroker98**: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! (:

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WALKING DEAD**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen - Family**

_The wall opened and Alexa peeked through the window. The man next to her smiled, eyeing her up and down. A shiver went down Alexa's spine; there was nothing more strange than a man with some sort of weapon replacing his hand eyeing her suspiciously. But Alexa focused on the town in front of her.  
"Just one." The men sitting in front of Alexa whispered. "She's dehydrated and... Confused."  
She wasn't listening to his words anymore. The car started moving and they past the gates, which closed immediately behind them. She turned her head around, watching as they locked the gate and went back to their posts.  
From the corner of her eye, Alexa noticed people looking to the car with curiosity. Her eyes widened at the presence of children. It had been a long time since she saw a kid. Alexa realized this was a real town, ran by the man in front of her. He turned his head towards her, giving her a half-smile. Alexa nodded, feeling a bit confused._

_ They stopped the car and took her to a small room, where a nurse examined her. The three man gave her a glass of water and food, which Alexa thanked. She was starving. The man - who everyone called Governor - opened the door and entered the room.  
He smiled again. "I hope you're feeling better." The man told her.  
"I am."  
His hands landed on each side of his waist. The Governor looked at her for a few seconds, a smile still playing on his lips. "You're welcome to stay here, if you like." He continued. "There's a room for you, water, food. A home." The Governor finished.  
"But I can leave if I want to." Alexa insisted. "Right?"  
"Of course!" He answered quickly. "I can't keep you here if you want to go away. But," The Governor took a step towards her. "this place is safer."  
"We'll see about that." Alexa wondered.  
The Governor smiled again, taking one final step closer. He was standing right next to her. His arms waved in the air. "We're offering you food, shelter, a place where you can rest." He looked around. "Why would you leave?"  
Alexa considered her options. Her lack of supplies was obvious, which made her weaker. On the other hand, this town could be dangerous. She didn't know anything about them; the only think she knew was that they seemed far too kind for someone they just met.  
"Let's put it this way." The Governor offered her after a few minutes of silence. "You'll stay here tonight. Tomorrow you'll see what we have to offer. If you like it, you stay."  
"And if I don't?"  
The Governor smiled. "You'll leave."_

* * *

They all stood silently watching the guards on the wall, thinking of a way to sneak past them. Alexa took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to remember the place where she left town.  
The woman who came with them seemed to be thinking about the same thing, as she got up and walked away from them. "Hey! Hey!" They called her, but she didn't listen. "Damn it." Rick whispered. The woman disappeared from the bushes, and Alexa walked towards Rick.

They gathered behind the bush. Rick took a last glance behind him, hoping to see where the woman went, but she was gone. "Alright, we need to down-size. " He noticed.  
Alexa brought her gun to her hand and reloaded it. She made sure her machete was secure and took a glance at the wall again. "Ain't no way we're gonna check all the buildings." Daryl grunted, reloading his crossbow. "Not with all those guards there."  
"He's right." Alexa agreed, taking her hair off her face. "It's too risky."

They seemed to agree with that. Alexa brought her knees to the ground in order to hide from the men on the wall. Those men seem to be used to keep a watch for walkers, but they couldn't be sure if they were good with guns. However, all of them seemed calm and relaxed holding them, which made Alexa realize how much training there'd been since she left the town. The Governor - at least what she knew of him - wasn't a weapons fan. In fact, the first thing he did was to gather all her weapons and hide it on his apartment.

Daryl, Rick, Oscar and Alexa were almost ready when they heard a sound coming from the bushes. They turned their attention to it, only to see the woman giving them a signal to follow her. Alexa nodded and checked the path the woman was taking. She began remembering the place, which was dark and secure from the walkers and the men. It was the perfect place for them to sneak in.

When Alexa past the small spot on the ground, she took a deep breath and stood up. She hadn't been inside the town for such a long time, but now all the memories where starting to come to the surface. Her mind was racing, remembering all the apartments she visited, all the guards she met. Two of them in particular were sticking inside her mind like glue.  
The rest of the small group entered with her, in what seemed like a small shop. They walked silently through the corridor. Fortunately, it was dark inside the shop, which secured them from the outside.  
"This is where you were held?" Rick questioned the woman.  
"I was questioned." She answered harshly.  
"Do you remember any of this place?" Daryl whispered to Alexa, who was right beside him. She looked at him with narrowed eyes and shook her head.  
"Any idea where else they could be?" Rick asked again, this time glancing towards Alexa as well.  
Before the woman - or Alexa - could answer, Daryl made his way towards the window. He peeked through the curtains to the outside. Rick followed him, and both of them saw people walking through the road, talking and smiling.  
"Thought you said there was a curfew?" Daryl wondered, turning his head towards the woman. Alexa stood by his side, her head touching slightly his chest, and she grabbed the curtain and looked to the people outside. She didn't recognize any of them.  
"The street is packed during the day; those are stragglers." The woman answered.  
"If someone comes in here we're sittin' docs. We gotta move." Rick interrupted them.  
They all stood quietly thinking about the next plan. Alexa walked away from Daryl and kneeled on the ground, tightening her shoe.  
"They could be in his apartment." The woman murmured. Alexa brought her gaze towards her.  
"Yeah?" Daryl asked, walking towards the woman. "What if they ain't?"  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "Then we'll look somewhere else."  
Alexa walked towards her. "Do you really think he would put them there?" She questioned with a doubtful look. "I don't know..."  
The woman didn't answer her. Rick came closer to her with an annoyed look. "You said you could help us."  
"I'm doin' what I can." She protested.  
Oscar narrowed his eyes at her. "Then where the hell are they?"

Rick looked at the woman suspiciously. Then, he called the rest of his group privately. The woman stood away from them, keeping watch to the door.  
"If this goes south, we're cuttin' her lose." Rick told them.  
"You think she's leadin' us into a trap?" Oscar asked him.  
Alexa shook her head, but Daryl spoke before her. "Right now is a blind leadin' a blind." He confessed. "We'll split up."  
"She ain't leadin' us to a trap." Alexa cut him off harshly. She wasn't expecting to be so rude, but she got their attention. "The Governor hides rooms from the people to do his little experiments." Alexa continued. "Ain't no way she knows every corner of these apartments."

Before anyone could speak, a knock on the door was heard. They turned their heads towards it, and quickly hid behind the curtain in front of them. Alexa felt Daryl's arm around her waist, pulling her behind him. When the door opened, all of them listening to the sound of footsteps walking through the room. The person closed the door and stopped walking. "I know you're in here." It was a man. "I saw you movin' from outside."  
Turns out they weren't as secure as Alexa thought they were. They heard the man approaching the corridor. "Alright now," he continued, "you're not supposed to here and you know it."  
He came closer to the spot they were hiding. "Who's in here?" The man asked. Rick quickly stood in front of him and pushed him towards the wall.  
"Shut up. Get on your knees." He demanded to the man, which looked scared and confused. Once he was on the ground, Rick pointed his gun at him. "Hands behind your back." He demanded again. "Tie him!" Daryl did as Rick told them quickly, while Alexa raised her gun to the man.

"Where are our people?" Rick asked.  
The man shook his head desperately. "I don't know." He answered with widened eyes.  
Rick grabbed him firmly. "You are holdin' some of our people, where the hell are they?!"  
"I don't know!" The man answered again. Daryl got up while Rick looked at the ground for a second. "Open your mouth." He said. While the man did as Rick told him, the sheriff grabbed a small towel and put it in the man's mouth.  
Daryl hit him with his crossbow, and the man dropped on the ground, unconscious.  
Rick, Daryl and Alexa grabbed the man and hid him behind the curtain, that way they could buy some time. Once the man was hidden, Alexa took another deep breath and retrieved her gun.

When they were heading towards the entrance door, gunshots were heard from outside. Alexa flinched at the sound and backed away from the door, hitting her back against Daryl's chest. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back again, protecting Alexa from the bullets.  
Once they realized the gunshots weren't for them, Rick instructed them to stay quiet. He opened the door and the five of them ran through the street, hoping they wouldn't be seen. The people on the street were screaming and waving their hands in the air. Some of them crouched on the ground and protected themselves from the bullets.

A few minutes later, they entered inside a room, which was empty. Alexa looked around herself. She sensed the room was somehow familiar to her. Daryl grabbed her arm when they heard voices. All of them squeezed against the wall, trying to peek through the small window.  
Alexa's eyes widened. That voice was familiar as well. She shook her head, taking her gun out and grabbing it firmly. Then, they heard the men taking their prisoners out and instructing them to another room. Rick and Daryl grabbed their equipment and threw them into the other room, where the guards were. One second later, the gas and smoke was spreading all over the place, which was enough for them to spot Glenn and Maggie and take them out of there. As much as Alexa wanted to rescue them, she wasn't feeling optimistic about it. Once the gunshots were heard again, the Governor would try to come and kill them. It would be him, the guards who were already inside, or another one.

Alexa took a hold of Maggie's arm while Rick and Daryl grabbed Glenn's. They ran to one of the shops on the other side of the road, and entered inside quickly.  
"There ain't no way out back here!" Daryl told them. Maggie and Glenn were sitting on the ground. Alexa took a glance at them. Glenn looked more hurt than Maggie. He couldn't even walk and his shirt was on Maggie. Alexa's eyes widened. Maggie would only need Glenn's shirt if hers had been taken off. A shiver went down her spine, the grip on her gun tightening. She wanted revenge from what the Governor did.  
Her attention was brought to the situation they were again at the sound of Maggie's voice. "Rick, how did you find us?!"  
"How bad he hurt?" Rick ignored her question.  
"I'm good." Glenn spoke with a painful look.  
"Where's that woman?" Maggie questioned.  
Alexa looked around herself, realizing she was gone.  
"She was right behind us." Rick confessed, peeking through the curtains.  
"Maybe she was spotted." Oscar added. Rick turned his head towards the group.  
"Want me to look for her?" Daryl asked.  
"No." Rick replied quickly. "We gotta get them out of here." He added, raising his arm towards Glenn and Maggie. "She's on her own."  
"Daryl," Glenn called him. The hunter walked towards him. "This was Merle."  
Alexa's eyes widened. Merle? That name was familiar. Suddenly, it hit her. The voice she heard on the room was Merle's. His face was on her mind. She remembered the story he heard him tell to the people about how he lost his hand. She remembered the weapon replacing his missing hand. But why would that be important to Daryl? She shook her thoughts away. "It was." Glenn assured them. "He did this."  
"You saw him?" Daryl asked, glancing towards Alexa for a few seconds.  
"Face to face." Glenn replied. "He throw a walker at me, he was gonna execute us."  
Daryl took a step closer to them. "So my brother's this Governor?"  
Alexa's mouth opened, and she did her best to control herself. Her thoughts were crashing against each other, and her mind wasn't processing their words. All seemed connected now. Merle was Daryl's brother. The stories she ignored so much about Merle's brother being out there made sense. Merle was talking about Daryl.  
Alexa closed her mouth. "No, he's somebody else. Your brother's his Lieutenant or somethin'." Maggie answered Daryl.  
"He knows I'm still with ya?"  
Maggie nodded. "He knows now." Glenn replied. "Rick, I'm sorry, we told them where the prison was. We couldn't hold out."  
"Don't." Rick stopped him. "No need to apologize." He added. Rick made his way towards another window, kneeling on the ground to see what was happening outside.  
"They're gonna be lookin' for us." Maggie confessed.  
Rick looked at them and nod. "We have to get back. Can you walk?" He asked Glenn. "We got a car a few miles down."  
Glenn looked at him with a painful look. "I'm good." He whispered before getting up.  
From the corner of her eye, Alexa saw Daryl looking directly at her. She sighed, feeling confused about all the news she was getting without a break. She knew he wanted to talk to her and to walk to his brother. She knew him - or, at least, she thought she knew him. Daryl walked past her without saying a word. "Hey! If Merle's around," He began to say, "I- I need to see him."  
"Not now, we're in hostile territory." Rick replied.  
Daryl looked at him with conflict. "He's my brother, I ain't gonna-"  
"Look what he did!" Rick stopped him with a harsh tone. "Look, we gotta get out of here, now!"  
"Man, I can talk to him, work somethin' out!" Daryl insisted with widened eyes.  
"No, you're not thinkin' straight." Rick interrupted again. He stopped for a few seconds to look at Glenn and Maggie. "Look, no matter what they say, they're hurt. Glenn can barely walk. How are we gonna make it out if we get overrun by walkers, and this Governor catches up at us?" He asked. "I need you!"  
Daryl looked at Rick without the same confusion as before. Alexa stepped over, looking at the hunter with expectation. "Are you with me?" Rick asked him.  
It took him few seconds to answer. "Yeah." Still, Daryl was shaking his head as he spoke, and Alexa knew how hard it was for him to walk away from his brother.  
Rick opened the door and threw two more of their equipment to the street. The smoke appeared right away, which brought the guards attention.  
Alexa grabbed her gun and made sure Glenn was ready to walk. She peeked over her shoulder towards Daryl, making sure he was feeling okay, but he wasn't looking at her. His thoughts were focused on his brother, and the conflict in his eyes was evident. As much as Alexa wanted to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him, she shook those thoughts away and prepared to leave the room.  
She couldn't let the thoughts about Merle and Daryl get away from her mind. Alexa wondered about it for a few seconds, just as she was approaching the door. It seemed unreal the way she discovered the reason why Glenn pointed out Merle in the first place. She would never imagine Daryl had something to do with that men. Alexa held nothing but hate towards Merle, even though she now knew he was Daryl's brother. Nothing in the world could fix what he did to Maggie and Glenn. Alexa wasn't worried about the days she'd been in this town anymore. She was craving for revenge because of her friends, nothing else.

As soon as she stepped outside the room, Alexa raised her gun in the air and walked beside Rick. When the guards spotted them, Rick shot against one of them, and Alexa did the same. She had to turn off the switch that made her distinguish walkers from humans. Right now, those humans were a threat, who could kill her family if she didn't defend them.  
"Go! Get cover!" Rick shouted at them. Alexa made her way towards Maggie and Glenn, protecting them from the guards.  
"Go, go, go!" Rick shouted again. Alexa looked at him for a few seconds, noticing Daryl still shooting at them, far away from the rest of the group. She wanted to shout as well, tell him to come, but Glenn and Maggie needed protection. Alexa ran with them towards a bus. Oscar had climbed on top of it and was helping them to get away.  
Maggie and Alexa shot at the guards while Glenn climbed as well. It seemed to be taking them forever to finally reach the other side, which was long enough for one of the guards point his gun at them and shoot Oscar. He fell to the ground, while Glenn was able to reach the top of the bus.  
"I'll do it." Maggie whispered to Alexa, pointing her gun at Oscar. Alexa nodded and climbed the bus.  
She noticed Rick killing the man who shot Oscar, and Daryl still in the same place. "Daryl!" She yelled. Nothing. He didn't come. "Daryl, let's go!" Alexa tried again, breathing heavily. "What are you doing?!"  
"Rick!" Maggie yelled. "Rick!"  
"Come on." Glenn told them. Alexa grabbed Maggie's arm and climbed the bus with her.  
The three of them were waiting for Rick and Daryl, and Alexa was feeling desperate. Daryl wasn't moving, and she couldn't leave him behind. "Daryl!" She yelled again, this time louder.  
Rick started climbing the bus. "Daryl!" He called for him.  
"Go!" Daryl finally said.  
Alexa stopped moving. "Daryl!" She screamed. He didn't look at her. Rick grabbed her arm and forced her to leave the place.

Her heart was going to explode. She was breathing heavily, fighting against Rick's arm. "Let me go!" She yelled, this time not so loud. Rick grabbed her firmly and guided her to the spot they had been with the woman, just outside the front door.  
"What are we doing?!" Alexa protested when Rick kneeled in front of her. Alexa was sitting on the ground, a small tear forming on her eye. "Daryl's still in there!"  
"Alexa, calm down!" Rick told her, raising his hand in the air. The group placed their guns and bags on the ground, and Alexa tried to get up again. She met Rick's firm hand keeping her in place. "Get down." He said to the group, but keeping his gaze in Alexa. Rick turned around and looked at the wall.  
Glenn was breathing heavily as well, and Maggie placed her arm on his back, trying to comfort him in any way.  
"Come on, Daryl." Rick whispered, turning around to face Alexa. She wasn't looking at him anymore.  
Alexa was sitting on the ground, looking down. Her hands were wrapped around her legs, and she was trying hard to control her tears. If the Governor caught Daryl, he wouldn't make it. Not if they didn't rescue him. And with the sick mind that the Governor had, Alexa could only imagine the things he would do.  
"We have to get back." She whispered after a few minutes of silence. "We have to."  
Rick was about to answer her when they heard a sound coming from the bushes. It was the woman, who had returned to them. She seemed hurt, with blood on her face. Rick got up quickly and raised his gun in front of him. "Where the hell were you?" He demanded. The woman got up in front of him. "Put your hands up." Rick added.  
Maggie had her gun pointed at the woman as well. She raised her hands in the air without questioning. "Turn around." Rick told her. The woman did as he said, and Rick took her katana away again.  
After a few seconds of silence, Rick lowered his gun and stood close to her. "Get what you came for?" He asked.  
"How's the rest of your people?" The woman ignored his question.  
"They got Oscar." Glenn pointed out.  
"Daryl's missin'. You didn't see him?" Maggie asked. Alexa brought her gaze towards the woman, only to lower it again when she shook her head.  
"If anythin' happens to him-"  
"I brought you here to save them." The woman stopped him.  
"Thanks for the help." Rick answered.  
The woman looked at him with widened eyes. "You'll need help." She confessed. "To get them back to the prison. Or... To go back and rescue Daryl. Either way, you need me."


	15. Chapter 15

A special thanks to everyone who follows, reviews and favorites this story!

**Backstroker98**: Thank you, and here is chapter fifteen. I hope you like it!

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WALKING DEAD.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen - Emptiness**

Alexa hid away what was the painful sob forcing itself through the tears. She wiped away the tears forming in her eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Alright." Rick answered. He wasn't sure if trusting the woman was the right call, but it was the _only call _he had. "Take Glenn to the car, and stay there." He instructed her. Rick turned his head towards Alexa. "I'll take Maggie and Alexa."  
"Are you sure?" The woman doubted. Rick looked at her with a serious look, and she nodded. "Let's go." She whispered to Glenn.  
Maggie kissed Glenn's cheek slightly, before pulling away from him and wrapping her arm around Alexa's waist. Maggie helped her get up and Alexa gave her a half smile. "Thanks." She whispered.  
Rick told them to gather their weapons and prepare to enter inside Woodbury again. This time, Alexa wasn't afraid. This time, she had to rescue Daryl from the Governor.  
While they were eyeing the wall, Alexa took a few seconds to put herself together. She thought all of this was her fault; if she had spoken to Daryl and share her memories about Woodbury and the Governor, they would be prepared to meet him at any time. If she'd talked about Merle and how he looked suspicious, Daryl would've recognized his brother, and this matter would've been solved sooner. Alexa shook her head. It was her fault. She'd been reckless and only thought of herself. She wanted to wrap her arms around Daryl's neck and apologize, tell him everything she'd wanted to say but never had the courage.  
In a way, she didn't know if Daryl felt betrayed by her actions. Not mentioning neither Woodbury or the Governor, led her to never mention his brother, which could've hurt his feelings somehow. She sighed. Never had her mind been so confused as it was in that moment.  
Rick gave them the signal to sneak inside town. Alexa was right behind him, followed by Maggie. She was relieved Rick hadn't told her to stay back with Glenn, because she'd never have accepted it.  
They sneaked by the same place they did with Oscar, Daryl and the woman. Rick told them to stop as he inspected the streets. "Clear." He whispered, mentioning for them to keep moving forward.  
The three of them ran through the streets, waiting for some kind of signal that they weren't alone. But the streets were empty, everyone was hiding somewhere, which Alexa thought it was strange. This attitude wasn't familiar, and she didn't know what to expect from this.

After a few minutes of silence, they finally heard the sound. There were people sitting on top of chairs that looked like the type of chairs in football games. Alexa waved her hand towards it and Rick followed her gaze. She heard people screaming, and the ones who were sitting were waving their hands in the air.  
Rick instructed them to walk slowly and quietly, leaning against the wall as they did so. He took his gun out and held it in the air, looking at both sides before sneaking inside the place. Alexa followed him and didn't stop to look around. She followed Rick towards a good place where they could see what was happening.  
Her eyes widened when she peeked to some kind of arena in front of her. She placed her hand in front of her mouth. Daryl was there, walking back and forth with a frightened look. Beside him was his brother, Merle, who looked more confident than his brother.  
And then her eyes landed on the Governor. There he was, with a bandage in front of his eye. He looked scarier than she remembered, which worried her. The Governor looked like a completely different person, but she was too far away to notice any other difference.  
She controlled a gasp when Merle hit Daryl hard. Rick told her to keep quiet, but Alexa wanted to end it and rescue Daryl. She didn't want to waste any more second with this.  
However, Rick was in charge, and he demanded her to keep quiet. Alexa watched as Daryl kept landing on the ground as Merle beat him. For a few seconds, Alexa thought he wasn't going to respond, but Daryl kicked him as well, and then the two brothers were fighting.  
There were walkers surrounding them, which was enough for Alexa to grab her gun. Rick looked at her and mentioned for Alexa keep still. Maggie aimed her gun at one of the people, but waited for Rick to say anything.  
Suddenly, the gunshot was heard. Maggie shot a walker and a person who was right next to it, both falling on the ground instantly. The people surrounding the arena flinched and crouched, protecting themselves from the gunshots.  
"Cover me!" Rick shouted at Alexa, just as Maggie shot another person in the arena. He threw the flash bangs into the arena and waited until it exploded. When it did, Rick raised his gun and started shooting.

People were screaming, running away and fighting walkers that were cut loose. Alexa covered Rick the best way she could, shooting walkers and anyone that tried to shoot them or Daryl. She kept an eye on him, but controlled herself to not run into him and get Daryl out of there. Maggie and Rick were shooting as well, waiting for the right opportunity to make their way towards Daryl and Merle.  
"Daryl!" Alexa heard someone screaming. She didn't recognize the voice, but it was a woman. She looked at the spot where the hunter was, and noticed it was full of smoke. Just then, Rick pointed his flashlight in the air, which Daryl recognized quickly. He grabbed Merle's arm and retrieved his crossbow from one of the men, running towards his group as fast as he could.  
"Let's go!" Rick shouted. When Alexa spotted Daryl, she tried her best not to grab his arm. But she ran beside him, keeping her gun aimed in the air. Merle was standing next to his brother, but he hadn't noticed her presence yet.  
They sneaked from the same place where Rick, Maggie and Alexa had made their way, and waited to see if any guards were waiting for them.  
"They're all at the arena." Merle told them. She looked at him for a few seconds, hiding from the men as best as she could. It wasn't the time for him to see her. "This way!"  
"You're not goin' anywhere with us!" Rick replied harshly.  
Merle ran into a spot where they could sneak away from the town, and looked at Rick. "You really wanna do this now?" He asked. As he opened the gate way to get the hell out of there, the rest of them kept covering him. "Let's go!" Merle shouted at them.  
"Rick, come on! We gotta go!" Daryl said, squeezing himself in order to fit. Alexa walked beside him, and Daryl carefully grabbed her arm to help her escape.  
"I was so worried." She whispered into his ear with relief.  
Daryl didn't have time to answer. Merle was killing one of the walkers who were making their way towards them. "A little help would be nice!" He noticed, breathing heavily.  
Daryl pointed his crossbow at one of the walkers and shot it in the head, while Alexa retrieved her machete and killed the other walker.  
Maggie and Rick shot the others walkers, as Merle got up and narrowed his eyes at Alexa. "You?!" He asked with skeptical eyes. Alexa looked at him in the eyes, but Merle wasn't going to argue with her. "We ain't got time for this!" He shouted again. Guess he was more worried about saving his own ass.  
Daryl was going to follow his brother without hesitating, but looked at Rick, Maggie and Alexa when he noticed they weren't following him. "Let's go!" He told them. Maggie and Alexa looked at Rick and ran after Merle when Rick told them to go away quickly.

Alexa caught up with Daryl, just in time to see him turning his head backwards, searching for her. She smiled at him and quicken her pace, retrieving her machete. Rick and Maggie were right behind her, keeping an eye in Merle.  
They ran as fast as they could towards the car, but it was still pretty far away. All of them were feeling tired as they reached the woods. Alexa took a deep breath as her heart kept beating faster.  
"Glenn!" Rick whispered when they spotted the car. "Glenn!"  
Glenn noticed them and got up as quick as he could with all those injuries. The woman followed right behind them.  
"Rick?" Glenn asked hopefully. "Rick, thank God!"  
Rick waved his hand in the air, knowing how Glenn and the woman would freak out with Merle's presence. "Now, we got a problem here, I need you to back up-"  
The woman grabbed her machete and Glenn raised his gun. "What the hell is he doing here?!" He yelled.  
Maggie made her way towards Glenn, who ignored her and kept aiming his gun at Merle. "Hey, hey!" Rick shouted. Alexa kept her walking beside Daryl, grabbing her gun and pointing it at Merle. He backed up as soon as so many guns were pointed at him, and narrowed his eyes at her again.  
Daryl made his way towards Glenn, trying to calm him down.  
"Hang on!" Rick shouted at the woman, raising his gun at her. "Stop!" He insisted.  
"He tried to kill me!" She yelled back with widened eyes.  
Alexa pointed her gun at Merle, narrowing her eyes.  
"If it wasn't for him, Maggie could've-" Glenn was shouting at Daryl, with Maggie behind him. It was chaos.  
"Just get out of there. Drop it." Daryl kept saying.  
"After he beat the shit out of you!" Rick added, keeping his eye on Merle.  
"Hey, we both took our licks man!" Merle pointed out, leaning against a tree.  
"Jackass." Daryl accused him.  
"Hey," Merle told him, taking one step forward. "Shut up."  
"Enough!" Rick shouted-  
Just as things seemed to be under control, the woman raised her katana again. Maggie walked closer to her and tried to stop her, but Rick raised his gun and made her stop her tracks. "Relax! Now put the-"  
"Hey, get that thing out of my face!" Daryl hissed at Glenn, waving his hand in the air.  
Merle let out a chuckle. "Man," He began to say, "looks like you've going native, brother!"  
Daryl turned his head towards his brother. "No more than you hangin' out with that psycho back there!"  
"Oh yeah, man, he is a charmer, I'll tell you that." Merle replied. Alexa scoffed, which made him take a quick look at her. His lips drew a thin line as the discussion continued. "Been putting the wood to your girlfriend, Andrea, big time baby." Merle told the woman, showing her his tongue. Alexa widened her eyes. The voice she heard calling Daryl was Andrea. How didn't see recognize her?  
"What?" Glenn asked. "Andrea's in Woodbury?"  
Rick narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Right next to the Governor." Daryl informed him.  
The woman insisted and raised her katana one more time. "I told you to drop that!" Rick hissed, taking one step closer to her. "You know Andrea?" He asked. The woman looked at him from a brief second before landing her eyes in Merle. "Hey," Rick called her again. "Do you know Andrea?"  
"Yeah, she does..." Merle answered for her. "Her and Blondie spent all winter cuddling up in the forest, hmm." He wondered. "Yeah! My Nubian queen here had two pet walkers. No arms, cut off the jaws, kept them in chains." Merle told them. "Kind of ironic now that I think about it."  
"Shut up, bro!" Daryl yelled at him.  
"Hey man, we snug them out of the woods," He continued, ignoring Daryl. "Andrea was close to dyin'."  
"Is that why she's with him?" Maggie wondered, looking at the woman.  
Merle kept talking. "Snug as two little bugs." He informed them. "So what you gonna do now sheriff, hun?" He asked Rick. " Daryl and Glenn looked at him with the same frustration. "Trial by a bunch of by a bunch of liars, thugs and cowards?" Merle wondered.  
"Shut up." Rick demanded.  
Once again, Merle chuckled and kept going. "Oh, man, look at this! Pathetic!" He noticed. "All these guns and no bullets-"  
"Daryl." Rick called him.  
"Merle, shut up!" Daryl ignored them.  
This time, Merle took a step closer to his brother. "Shut up yourself!" He hissed. "Bunch of pussies-"  
Rick had enough of it. Just as Alexa was about to tell Merle to shut up, Rick kicked him with his gun and Merle dropped on the ground. "Asshole." Rick whispered, looking slightly at Daryl.  
Alexa sighed. Finally, he'd shut up. They left Merle there, while Maggie kept watch on the walkers.  
Before Daryl could make his way towards Rick and Glenn, Alexa grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. Without thinking, she put her arms around his waist and closed her eyes. "I'm glad you're safe." She whispered, looking up at him. Daryl wasn't looking at her; his eyes were gazing towards the woods. "What's wrong?" She asked, but he didn't answer. "We're going back to the prison now."  
Daryl glanced at her, but he didn't answer. Alexa's eyes widened as she saw him making his way towards Rick. Merle was getting up now, so Alexa and Maggie left him alone and gathered with Glenn, Rick, and Daryl.  
They were staring at each other for what seemed like a long time, before Rick interrupted the silence. "It won't work." He confessed.  
Daryl insisted. "It's gotta."  
"He'll stir things up." Rick protested calmly.  
"Look, the Governor is probably on his way to the prison right now." Daryl replied, grabbing his bag pack. Alexa wasn't sure if that was true, but he had a point. She sensed something was going to happen and she wouldn't like it. "Merle knows how he thinks and we could use the muscle."  
"I'm not having him at the prison."  
"He had a gun on us. Do you really want him sleeping on the same cell block as Carol? Beth?" Glenn and Maggie protested at the same time.  
"He ain't no rapist." Daryl replied.  
"But he's buddy is." Glenn insisted. Maggie looked at him for a few seconds, and so did Alexa.  
"They ain't buddies no more. Not since last night!"  
"Look, there's no way Merle's gonna live there without putting everyone in each other's throats." Rick confessed.  
Daryl seemed offended. "So you're gonna cut Merle loose and bring _The Last Samurai _home with us?!"  
"She's not coming back!" Rick protested, looking at the woman.  
"She's not in the state to be on her own." Maggie told them quietly.  
Daryl glanced at Alexa, and from the corner of her eye, she saw him chewing on his lower lip. She looked at him and saw a painful look, something she hadn't seen for a long time.  
"She did bring you guys to us." Glenn pointed out.  
"And then ditch us."  
"At least let my dad stitch her up." Maggie asked.  
"She's too unpredictable."  
"That's right. We don't know who she is." Daryl agreed. "But Merle? Merle's blood." He tried one more time.  
"No, Merle is your blood." Glenn replied quickly. "My blood, my family, is standing right here. And waiting for us back at the prison."  
There again. Daryl looked at her with the same look. Alexa looked at the ground. Was he trying to tell her something? She shook her head and took a deep breath.  
"And you're part of that family." Rick told Daryl. "But he's not... He's not."

Silence. Daryl didn't answer, and Alexa couldn't look at him. She knew what he was going to do even before he spoke. She closed her eyes slightly, facing the ground. "Man, y'all don't know!" He told them. She felt him taking a step back, so Alexa controlled herself one more time and looked at him. Daryl looked at her for one second. And that one second told her exactly what he was planning to do. Alexa narrowed her eyes at him, taking one step closer to him. He stepped back. "Fine." He spoke again. Now he couldn't look at her. "We'll fend for ourselves."  
Alexa couldn't believe what she was hearing. She forced herself in front of him, waiting for an explanation. "That's not what I was saying." Glenn told him quickly.  
Daryl stopped him. "No him, no me." His words were like poison.  
"Daryl, you don't have to do that." Maggie whispered, obviously knowing how Alexa would react to this.  
"It's always Merle and I before this." He answered. Alexa looked at him with tears forming in her eyes.  
"Don't."  
"You serious?" Glenn asked him, glancing at Alexa. "You're just gonna leave like that?"  
"You did the same thing." Daryl defended himself.  
"What do you want us to tell Carol?" Glenn asked. As soon as he said that, his eyes landed on Alexa. She remained still, looking at the ground.  
Daryl took a second to answer. "She'll understand."  
Alexa finally looked at him, and Daryl looked back at her. She punched him with both hands on his chest, a tear escaping her eye. He flinched at the contact, and looked at the ground. "What about me, hun?!" She asked, a little bit too loud than she wanted to.

Daryl didn't answer. Alexa broke down and walked away from them. She opened the door and stepped inside the car, looking away.  
Alexa couldn't describe what she was feeling. It was like all the relief she felt from rescuing Daryl was gone and replaced with anger and sadness. She wiped the tears away from her face, not wanting for Daryl to see her like that.  
For a few minutes, she stayed alone in the car. The door was still opened, as if she couldn't go away just yet. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Alexa was crushed. There was no way she would ever do something like that to him. If Merle was family, and the people at the prison weren't, than what was she to him? She was part of that prison, and she cared for him.  
Alexa heard footsteps. His crossbow was landed on the ground, and Daryl stood on her side without saying a word. She didn't speak either.  
"Look, I..." Daryl began to say, running a hand through his hair. "I gotta do this."  
She chuckled slightly. "No, you don't." Alexa whispered. "You _want _to do this." Her voice shaking with sadness.  
"That's not true, Alexa-"  
"Daryl." She said his name and a tear escaped her eye again. She looked at him with emptiness. She blinked a few times, more tears rolling down her face. "If you leave now," Alexa spoke, breaking down into small pieces. "I will never forgive you."  
He didn't answer. She kept looking at him; there was still a slight hope that he would change his mind, but Alexa saw in his eyes that he was leaving for good. Nothing would change his decision, which broke her even more. "So, this is it." She continued. "Go."  
Daryl didn't move. "I said go." She demanded, punching him in the chest again. "We won't see each other again."

And, just like that, he left. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and walked away from the car, unable to form words. He chewed on his lower lip, his mind racing, hating himself for doing this.  
Alexa stayed in the car, sobbing uncontrollably, before Maggie came in and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.  
"Daryl!" She heard Glenn yelling. Alexa couldn't look.

She loved him. Alexa hadn't said it before, but it was true. And now seemed the worst time to realize something like that, but the thought came to her mind out of the blue. Just like that, Alexa was admitting her feelings for Daryl, and he was no longer there.  
She didn't say a word in the way back to the prison. Alexa didn't answer Carol when she asked about Daryl. And she didn't stick around to watch the new people at the prison. Alexa walked inside her cell and laid on the bed, closing her eyes and falling asleep almost instantly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nemu-Chan****: **I know it was sad, but Alexa felt betrayed. She loves him, and she'd do anything for him, and Daryl turned his back at her right after she rescued him. I wanted to bring them close in the first chapters, make their relationship heal somehow, in order to make this part of the story more dramatic. Their relationship - at this point - is completely broken. How it's gonna be, I won't tell you (; You have to stick around and see! I'm really happy that you liked that chapter.

**Note: I'm updating two times in one day because I'll be busy during the next few days. But I promise I'll try to upload another chapter as fast as I can.**

Once again, thank you for all the follows, reviews and favorites!

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WALKING DEAD**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen - Go Away**

Everything was falling apart. Alexa didn't want to make her problem worse than the others, but she couldn't help to feel lost and scared. She'd curled up in her bed, staring at the wall, distancing herself from the group. Alexa heard the new group talking with Rick, and the screams. She wanted to get up and help them, understand what was going on, but she couldn't. Every time her body tried to move, her mind told her to stay put. Alexa couldn't face reality, not right now.  
She loved Daryl so much that she couldn't understand how he left her like that. Like it'd been easy. His call was something she sensed right when he tried to convince Rick to bring Merle to the prison. She saw in his eyes that he wouldn't let go of that idea, no matter what.  
Her earlier feelings of guilt were no longer there. She was feeling something else. All that time, Alexa thought Daryl loved her. She thought she'd seen it in his eyes, every time she was in danger, or every time she'd hug him. The way he'd wrap his arms around her, even though she could feel his insecurities in his touch. The way he would protect her and smile at her, it made Alexa feel safe and happy.  
She shook her head. No more. Daryl was gone and it was time to forget him. The chances of meeting him again were low, and this time she had to be objective. Daryl would find shelter, he would be safe. That's all she wanted. Even though he'd hurt like no one else had, she still wanted him to be safe.  
While laying on her bed, Alexa thought about Merle. Was he that much in control over Daryl? That was the only explanation for Daryl's behavior. She knew he was loyal, but there had to be another side to this story. The way Merle acted - not just now but when she'd been in Woodbury - made her get the impression that he was a tough nut to crack.  
Alexa was lost in her thoughts when Maggie stepped in her cell block. "Hey, you alright?" The girl asked. Alexa peeked over her shoulder and nodded. Maggie gave her a half-smile. "I don't understand why he did somethin' like this."  
Alexa sighed. "Doesn't matter." She whispered. "It's done."  
Maggie stepped inside, placing her hand on Alexa's shoulder. "The new group's gone." She informed her with a sigh. "Rick's not okay."  
"I know." Alexa confessed. She gathered her strength and got up. "I'll talk to him."  
"Right now?" Maggie asked in confusion. Alexa nodded.  
Before she left the cell, Alexa turned around. "Maggie?" She called her. "The Governor, did he... You know?"  
Maggie narrowed her eyes. When she finally understood what Alexa meant, she waved her hands in the air. "Oh! No." She told her quickly. "No."  
"Alright." Alexa answered after a few seconds. "I believe you."

Alexa made her way outside. She saw the woman who came with them in the yard. She looked around herself and didn't find Rick. Alexa sighed and made her way towards the woman, hoping to finally talk to her.  
It didn't take a while for her to notice Alexa's presence. The woman turned around and looked at her, lowering her weapon.  
"I didn't get your name." Alexa whispered while walking towards her. She still kept her distance.  
The woman chuckled slightly. "Michonne." She answered.  
"I'm Alexa."  
Michonne nodded and waited to see what Alexa wanted. She took a look at the bus again, inspecting it.  
With another sigh, Alexa ran a hand through her hair. "When you abandoned us," she began to say calmly, "you went after him, didn't you?"  
Michonne narrowed her eyes. "Someone had to."  
Alexa nodded as well, looking at the ground. She knew Michonne had witnessed the same things as she did. "He's dangerous." Alexa confessed. "What happened?"  
Michonne retrieved her katana. "He's not dead." She informed her with a whisper. "Stabbed a piece of glass to his eye."  
Alexa shook her head at the image. "I guess you didn't finish what you started."  
"No." Michonne answered quickly. "I didn't."  
"And... Merle?" Alexa wondered. "When I ran away, the Governor sent people after me." She mumbled. "I'm pretty sure Merle was one of them."  
"He shot me." Michonne narrowed her eyes again. "Or at least he tried." A half-smile played on her lips. "How did you escape?"  
"I ran, mostly." Alexa stared at the ground. "Hid in some trees at night. Far away from that town."  
"Where you alone?" Michonne questioned.  
"I was."

Just as they stopped talking, both of them watched as Rick ran through the yard. Alexa narrowed her eyes, instantly grabbing her machete. However, there weren't any threats nearby, so she watched as Rick opened the gate and ran outside. Michonne ran after him and closed the gate, glancing at him.  
It was then that Alexa understood how damaged he was. Lori's death affected him in a way Alexa never imagine it would. She had to talk to him, tell him to stop. Carl needed him. And the baby as well.  
Speaking of Carl, Alexa thought it was time to speak with him. She hadn't been around him that much since his mother died. Leaving Michonne behind, Alexa made her way towards C Block. When she entered inside the cell, Hershel was talking to Beth while Glenn was making his way towards the cells. Carl was sitting alone, examining his gun. Alexa smiled at him and sat beside him.  
"How are you feeling?" Alexa whispered.  
"I'm okay." He answered quickly. "You?"  
Alexa chuckled. "I'm fine." She lied.  
Carl seemed to notice her lie, but he didn't pressure her to talk about it. Alexa watched as he focused on cleaning his gun. "What's her name?" Alexa wondered, looking at the baby.  
"Judith." Carl said proudly.  
"That's a beautiful name." Alexa nodded, giving him a warm smile.  
Carl nodded. She looked at him for a brief second. He looked as damaged as his father. "I'll talk to your dad." Alexa assured him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. Carl didn't look at her. "He'll come around."

Just as she was about to apologize about his mother, Glenn walked in. He looked at them and gave them a signal to gather around him.  
For a few minutes, Alexa watched as he drew a sketch of the prison. Then, he looked at Carl. "You said you found Tyrese's group here?" Glenn asked.  
Alexa came to the conclusion Tyrese's group was the one Rick kicked out. "Yeah-" Carl began to say.  
"We secured this." Glenn told him.  
Carl sighed. "He thought he came through here." He said, pointing at a room in the map.  
Glenn looked at it for a few seconds. "Means there's another breach." Alexa looked at her right and saw Michonne joining them. "Okay," Glenn continued. "The whole front of the prison is unsecure. If walkers just stroll in, it's gonna be kick for a group of armed men." He wondered.  
"Why are we even so sure he's gonna attack?" Beth questioned them, arms crossed in front of her chest. "Maybe he scared him off."  
"He had fish tanks full of heads." Michonne spoke, and everyone looked at her. Alexa's eyes widened. She didn't know about that. "Walkers and humans. Trophies." She explained. "He's comin'."  
Alexa felt a shiver travel through her spine. "We should hit him now." Glenn confessed with his eyes widened.  
"What?" Beth asked him.  
"He won't be expecting it." Glenn defended. "We'll sneak back in and put a bullet in his head."  
"Glenn, no." Alexa protested. "It's not a good idea."  
"We're not assassins." Carol agreed.  
Glenn ignored both of them and walked over to Michonne. "You know where his apartment is?" He questioned her. Glenn took a step closer to her. "You and I can end this tonight!" He insisted. "I'll do it myself."  
After a few seconds of silence, Michonne nodded. "Okay." Glenn told her, walking away.  
Alexa took a step forward. "Glenn, stop." She asked him with worry.  
He didn't answer her. This time, Hershel stepped in. "He didn't know you were comin' last time." He observed. "And look what happened. You were almost killed, Daryl was captured." The mention of his name made Alexa close her eyes for a few seconds. "And you and Maggie were almost executed."  
Glenn gave him a harsh look. "You can't stop me." He whispered.  
"Rick would never allow this." Hershel pointed out.  
Glenn seemed determined in getting this plan going. "You really think he's in any position to make that choice?" He wondered.  
"Think this through clearly." Hershel advised him. "T-Dog lost his life here, Lori too. The men that were here. It isn't worth any more killing." Hershel confessed. "What are we waiting for if he's really on his way? We should've be out of here by now."  
Glenn chuckled slightly. "And go where?"  
"We lived on the road all winter." Hershel reminded him.  
"Back when you had two legs and we didn't have a baby crying for walkers every four hours." Glenn replied quickly. Alexa understood his reasons, but he was crossing the line.  
"We can't stay here." Hershel insisted.  
"We can't run." Glenn objected.  
Maggie had enough of it. She turned her back at them and walked inside the cell block. Alexa would've gone after her, to see if she wanted any help, but it was best if she stayed alone for a while. Obviously, she didn't want anyone talking to her at that point.  
Glenn looked at them for a few seconds, realizing he was pushing things too far. "Alright." He whispered after a few seconds. "We'll stay put." He reassured them. "We're gonna defend this place. We're making a stand."  
Hershel nodded at him and Glenn returned his attention to the map. "Carl, you and I are gonna go down at the tombs, figure out where the breach is."  
"You got it." Carl told him.  
"You'll need some help." Michonne stepped in.  
"No." Glenn answered quickly. "In case anything happens, I need you up here."  
Glenn looked at all of them, his eyes widening. Then, he looked at the ground and chuckled. "Who's on watch?" He asked them. Glenn got up with an annoyed look. "Damn it!"  
Everyone looked surprised. Alexa took one step forward. "I'll go." She whispered. "Don't worry."

Alexa made her way towards the guard tower. She wanted some time to be alone. Not that she wanted to drown in her own thoughts again, but she wanted to enjoy the silence by herself.  
The prison without Daryl wasn't the same thing. She knew she would miss him every single day.  
But it'd been his decision to leave. She wasn't feeling guilty about his choice. Daryl chose to leave instead of being with her, with his group. All that time together, building friendships and relationships, it didn't mean anything to him. She remembered those nights when she'd stay on watch with him, and Alexa would talk about her family. Now, she also remembered how quiet he was... Knowing how things could've work out, if he'd mentioned his brother sooner.  
Alexa realized something else. It hadn't been just her to keep secrets about her life. Daryl did the same thing about his. She couldn't possibly guess Merle was his brother, because Daryl didn't talk to her at all. Alexa was having a glimpse of their relationship throughout all that time, and now she saw things more clearly. Daryl and Alexa had never talked about personal issues. Maybe that was their mistake. Maybe if she'd pressured him into talking, things could've worked out differently.  
Alexa watched as a few walkers approached the fence. Her eyes narrowed at the light and she placed one hand in front of her eyes. It didn't feel right to consider other options about the past. Daryl was gone.

After a few more minutes of silence, Alexa watched as Glenn stepped outside the cell block and made his way to the car. Hershel was walking behind him.  
"Glenn!" Hershel called him. He stopped walking and turned around to face the older man. Hershel stopped walking, so Glenn made his way over to him. "You're not going back to Woodbury, are you?"  
"No." Glenn finally answered. "Just going out there."  
"I'll go with you." Hershel offered.  
"I got it."  
"By yourself?" Hershel questioned him. "How can you possibly think that's a good idea?"  
Glenn turned around to face him again. "I can't just sit on my hands." He confessed harshly.  
"You went on a simple formula run, and got the crap beat out of you. Maggie was attacked."  
"You're saying this is my fault?!" Glenn asked him.  
"No." Hershel answered quickly.  
"I did what I could!" Glenn yelled.  
"I know you did." Hershel reassured him. "So does Maggie." He added. "She's one of the two people most precious to me in this world. I trust you with her life. I still do." Hershel confessed. "This rage is gonna get you killed."  
Glenn looked at him again. "With Daryl gone and Rick wondering crazy town, I'm the next in charge." He confessed. With that, Glenn turned his back at Hershel and walked to the car again.  
Hershel kept insisting. "What are you provin'?" He asked. Glenn didn't answer him.

Alexa watched as Glenn drove away, and she waved her hand towards Hershel. He spotted her in the guard tower, and waited for her to climb down the stairs and approach him.  
She half-smiled at him. "With everything that's going on I didn't get the chance to ask you how you've been." Hershel told her.  
Alexa shrugged. "I'm alright."  
Hershel looked at her for a few seconds. "His decision had nothing to do with you." He whispered. "It's the conflict with his brother... With himself."  
"I don't wanna talk about that, Hershel." Alexa stopped him before Hershel said anything else. "He's gone."  
Hershel nodded and stood quiet. Alexa glanced at the yard, watching as Rick kept walking near the prison. She waved her hands towards their leader, and Hershel followed her gaze. "I should talk to him." She whispered, getting up.  
He stopped her. "I'll go." Hershel told her.  
"I hope he'll listen to you." Alexa mumbled, walking towards the cell block.

There were more problems pilling up at the prison. Besides Daryl gone and the Governor's threat, Rick wasn't doing so well. Alexa knew he was walking through a thin line. Or he'd come around and get himself together, or he would drown in his own despair. Alexa only wished there was something she could do to prevent his actions, to help him see what was really happening.  
She didn't know why he was walking around the prison fences, all wet. He looked like an insane man, and that's what worried her. Hershel was the right man to talk to him, make him see reason. But at the same time, Alexa had to talk to him. Daryl leaving would only be another problem for Rick, one of many. He shouldn't go through all of this alone.

She sit down on one of the chairs next to Carl. Alexa watched as Carol and Axel talked and laughed. She wanted to feel that way as well. But in this world, laughs and happiness were running dry. It only lasted for a few hours, minutes.  
As if her words became reality, Alexa flinched at the sound of a gunshot. Axel was dead, laying on the ground, and Carol didn't have other option that to protect herself with his body. Beth and Carl ran towards one of the walls, and Alexa followed them. Suddenly, more gunshots were heard. Alexa grabbed her gun and focused. From her right eye, she saw Maggie leaving the cell block and approaching Beth and Carl. Alexa thought about Hershel and Rick. They were alone, exposed to whoever was firing against them. She knew this was the Governor's plan, but was he with them? Was he attacking the prison right npw?

Alexa wanted to put a bullet between his eyes. She felt nothing but disgust and hate towards the man. The gunshots stopped for a few seconds, and Maggie took advantage of that and finally approached them. "Beth!" She screamed. "Here!" She handed her one gun and took one for herself.

The gunshots started again. Alexa aimed her gun at one of the man, but she didn't shoot him. Maggie protected herself near Alexa and aimed her gun at the man in the guard tower. "Carol, go!" She screamed.  
Carol got up and ran towards Carl and Beth, grabbing herself a gun.  
After exchanging a few more gunshots, Alexa and the others heard a trunk approaching the prison. She peeked through her hiding place, but didn't see anything. As the sound became louder and louder, she spotted the drunk busting in through the main gate, crushing it to the ground.  
For a few seconds, the trunk remained still on the yard. Alexa wasn't sure what this meant, and why they'd crushed their main gate if there was nothing but one driver on it.  
Suddenly, the back door opened. At first, she didn't understand what it meant. But then, after peeking over her shoulder again, she saw it. Walkers climbing down the car, filling their yard.

The driver left the car and shot against Michonne, who quickly hid herself from the shots. Rick was standing next to the fence and tried to hit the driver, but the shots didn't hit her. And like that, the gunshots were echoing through the prison again. Maggie and Alexa shot against the one on the guard tower, but it was Maggie who finally shot the man. Alexa heard shots coming from the yard, and thought about Hershel again. He was alone, shooting those walkers. She wanted to grab Maggie and save her dad, but it was too risky.

Just as the Governor and his men entered their cars and walked away from the prison, Glenn arrived in his car. He stopped driving as they passed him without doing anything. He quickly brought his attention to the prison in front of him.  
Alexa and Maggie opened the gate from the cell block and started shooting as many walkers as they could, Beth, Carol and Carl doing the same thing as well. Both Glenn and Michonne made their way towards Hershel, putting him in the car and driving towards the cell block.  
When they were finally inside, Maggie made her way towards her father. "Are you alright?" She asked him.  
"Yes, honey." Hershel answered her. Alexa helped him get out of the car and walked towards the gate, her gun in hand.  
She glanced at Rick for a few seconds. He was outside the prison, near the fences. And then, something got her attention. Right beside him, there were two men. Her eyes widened. That crossbow was too damn familiar to her. Her heart beat faster as she took a glance at Daryl, standing beside Rick with his brother, Merle. She narrowed her eyes at him, noticing he was looking at her as well.  
The rest of the group who was with her inside the cell block mentioned for the three of them to enter inside the prison. Daryl, Rick and Merle made their way through the yard, and finally reached the gate. Glenn opened it for them, and Rick ran into Carl, hugging him tightly. Alexa stood still, watching as Daryl made his way towards her. She shook her head and turned her back at him, heading towards the block.

Just as she was entering inside the block, Daryl grabbed her arm and entered with her. "Get off of me." Alexa hissed.  
Daryl let go of her, chewing his lower lip desperately. Alexa narrowed her eyes again.  
She wasn't sure what she was feeling in that moment. Alexa was happy he was there, alive and in one piece, in front of her. But his attitude and his decisions had hurt her more than anything in the world. She didn't look at him with the same passion she did before. "So, you're back?" Alexa pointed out coldly.  
"I am." Daryl grunted.  
Alexa chuckled. "Don't be too comfortable." She whispered. "Maybe you'll leave again. Who knows, right? After all, this isn't your family."  
"Alexa-"  
"No, Daryl." She stopped him firmly. "You won't talk to me anymore." Alexa threatened him. Then, she felt the need to tell him everything that was on her mind and she hadn't been able to say it. "You abandoned me, Daryl. The group as well, but me." Alexa repeated. Tears were forming on her eyes, but she controlled them. "I'd never do something like that to you."  
"He's my brother." Daryl mumbled, looking into her eyes.  
"There was a different way of solving this." She told him harshly. "I said it once, I'll say it again." She took a step closer to him, her face inches from his. "Stay away from me, Daryl. I don't want anything to do with you."  
Some how, there was pain in her voice. And Daryl knew it. Despite of understanding her pain, Daryl nodded and turned his back on her.  
Alexa sighed. She was trying to control her sobs, but before she knew it, he was walking towards her again.  
"You don't get it." He whispered. Alexa noticed the same painful look she saw in his eyes just before he left. "Merle's blood. And I came back."  
"Your first choice wasn't staying." Alexa answered quickly, fighting the urge to throw her arms around his neck and forgive him. "It was leaving." She forced herself to look tough. "You made it pretty clear."  
"I'm here now." Daryl fought back with a grunt. "I ain't leavin'."  
"I don't care anymore, Daryl." She confessed, leaning against the door. "Like I said, I have nothing to do with you anymore."  
And with that, she turned her back on him and made her way into her cell block. Alexa placed her hand on top of her mouth to prevent him from hearing her sobs. She cried as quietly as she could, because the only thing she wanted to do was to kiss him and forgive him. Alexa wanted to love him and be with him. But she had to be strong. She couldn't forgive him just like that. Alexa wasn't even sure if he deserved her forgiveness.


	17. Chapter 17

Today's my birthday! I couldn't stop writing today, I had to write another chapter. Anyway, here is chapter Seventeen. It's boring to celebrate my birthday on a Wednesday, but anyway... I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thanks for everyone who follows, favorited and reviews this story! (:

**MaddyMarie1212:** I know, it's gonna be really difficult from now on... Who knows what's gonna happen (;

**Backstroker98:** Thank you! (:

**Nemu-Chan:** Thank you so much for your review. I'm so glad you liked that chapter because I wasn't sure if it would turn out good enough to post it :b Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter seventeen (:

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WALKING DEAD**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen - Broken**

Alexa stayed for a few minutes in her cell, controlling the sobs, with a pillow to muffle the sound that came from her little cell. She knew Daryl would listen to her if she wasn't careful. And whatever happened, Daryl couldn't listen to her cries. She had to be strong, show him she was upset, which she was. But Alexa didn't want to be strong and avoid him, not now that the Governor was threatening to kill every single one of them. She wanted to lean on him, be with him.  
She shook her head and wiped the tears away. Alexa heard everyone gathering inside the cell. Alexa walked outside, noticing Daryl right by her side. She looked down and climbed down the stairs, standing beside Maggie.  
Rick was preparing his gun. "We're not leavin'." He protested, looking at Hershel.  
"We can't stay here." Hershel objected, sticking with his idea from leaving the prison.  
"What if there's another sniper, a wood pellet won't stop one of those rounds." Maggie noticed, grabbing her gun as well. Alexa knew she was right.  
"We can't even go outside." Beth added.  
"In the daylight." Carol agreed, looking at the younger girl beside her.  
Glenn waved his hand in the air. "Look, if Rick says we're not running, we're not running!" He told them. Alexa felt the same way. The prison was like a home to them, even though two of their people died there. Alexa felt safe in the prison, which was something she hadn't felt since the farm. She hadn't stayed a long time there, but she felt safe. Carol and Beth were right, they couldn't go outside, but they would think of something.  
"No," Merle stated. Alexa turned around. She hadn't noticed he was there, behind the bars. He glanced at her, giving her a look, and she knew he remembered seeing her in the woods. He didn't forget her. "Better to live like rats!" He added.  
"You got a better idea?" Rick asked him harshly.  
"Yeah, you should have slid out of here last night, live to fight another day." Merle defended. Alexa narrowed her eyes at him. She knew well enough he only cared about his own life. "But we lost that one though, didn't we?" He added. "I'm sure he's got scouts on every road of this place by now."  
Daryl was still upstairs, but he walked closer to his brother. "We ain't scared of that prick." He told his brother.  
"Yeah, you should be." Merle answered. He shared a quick look with Alexa and waved his hand at her. "She knows I'm right." Merle whispered with a chuckle. His face turned serious and he looked at Rick. "That trunk through the fence thing," he continued, "that's just him ringing the door bell... We might have some thick walls to hide behind, but he's got the guns and the numbers." Alexa looked at the ground; she knew he was right. "And if he takes the high ground around this place," Merle added, "Shht, he could just starve us on if he wanted to."  
Alexa had enough of it. She took one step closer to him. "Shut the hell up." She whispered. Merle chuckled, looking around like it was no big deal. "We ain't scared of him, Merle. I'll put a bullet between his eyes myself." She spit, glancing towards Michonne. "Now, you should keep your mouth shut."  
"Yeah, I did remember you." Merle ignored her. "You're that kid who betrayed his ass." Alexa's eyes widened slightly. "Yeah... You didn't know?"  
"Know what?" She demanded, stepping closer.  
"He wanted to make you special." Merle confessed. "Said you were the type he wanted... Maybe he was talking about bed type, but-"  
"Merle, shut up!" Daryl shouted from upstairs. Alexa took a few steps back, controlling herself to avoid another fight.  
"Let's put him in another cell block." Maggie told them, looking at Rick.  
"No," Daryl added quickly, which took Alexa by surprise. "He's got a point." He whispered. Alexa's eyes widened again, and Daryl noticed her reaction. "About the Governor."  
"This was all you! You started this!" Maggie yelled at Merle. He looked at them with the same annoying look he'd always give people.  
"What's the difference whose fault it is?" Beth argued, reaching the stairs. "What do we do?"  
Hershel didn't let anyone answer before him. "I say we should leave." Beth climbed down the stairs and reached her father. "Now Axel's dead." He reminded them. "We can't just sit here!"  
Rick looked at him one more time before turning around to leave. Alexa followed him and noticed Hershel getting up. "Get back here!" He shouted. Alexa flinched at the harsh tone of Hershel's voice, and looked at him. Hershel made his way towards Rick, who stopped walking when the older man shouted at him. "You're slippin' Rick, we've all seen it. We understand why, but now is not the time." He tried to get some sense into Rick. "You once said this isn't a democracy?" Hershel reminded him. "Now you have to own up to that! I put my family's life in your hands!" Hershel stopped for a few seconds. "So get your head clear, and do somethin'."

No one answered him. Alexa knew Hershel was right, Rick had to do something about this, instead of pushing away from everyone, and relying himself on something that wasn't true. She sighed, looking at the group before noticing Rick was going away. While Alexa ran in his direction, the others gathered around to hand out tasks. "Rick, wait." She whispered, hoping he'd listen to her. Rick turned around and saw Alexa looking at him expectantly.  
"What?" He asked her.  
"I wanted to speak with you." Alexa mumbled, letting go of his arm.  
"Something's wrong?"  
Alexa's eyes widened. Was he really asking her if something was wrong? "Yeah, Rick!" She scoffed, waving her arms in the air. "Look at you! What's happening?"  
He looked at the ground again, running a hand through his hair. "What do you want, Alexa?" Rick wondered, taking a step forwards her.  
"I know you're still suffering, everyone knows that." Alexa began to say, trying to be as gentle as she could. "But... It's like Hershel said." She protested. "We need your help." Rick didn't answer. "I trust you." Alexa assured him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I know you'll help us. But you gotta let us help you."

Rick nodded, still not looking at her. She gave him a half-smile before letting him go again. She watched as Rick whispered to them he'd keep watch before someone would cover him.  
Alexa sighed. She knew he was hurt and damaged, but the Governor's situation was getting harder to face. She didn't know what to expect; since Michonne told them about the fish tanks, Alexa realized she didn't know this Governor. All she knew while she'd been in Woodbury, was that he was dangerous towards other groups. Alexa only knew he'd kill them to steal their supplies. Keep them as trophies? That's something only a really sick mind would do, especially if it involved human heads.  
She sighed again. Alexa was feeling like an old lady, always sighing anytime she could, but her mood wasn't the best one. She felt confused about Daryl, about the Governor. Alexa knew this wasn't the time to hold angry feelings towards Daryl, but she couldn't help it. He'd hurt her. He'd abandoned her.  
Just as she turned around to exit the cell block, Daryl stopped in front of her. Alexa jumped slightly, placing her hands in his chest to protect herself. When she realized it was him, Alexa retrieved her hands and placed them on her waist. "What?" She asked with annoyance.  
"Nothin'." He answered quickly. Daryl chewed on his lower lip for a few seconds, before speaking again. "Been wondering about you."  
"Really?" Alexa asked. She tried to walk away, but Daryl stepped in front of her. "Was that when you abandoned me?" She teased him. "Yeah, I guess it was."  
"I said I was sorry." He insisted.  
"I don't care." Alexa hissed. She ran a hand through her hair. "I thought I made it pretty clear when I told you to back off."  
He seemed almost hurt for a second. Then, Daryl threw his arms in the air. "He's my brother!"  
"Yeah, I know." Alexa whispered. "I never told you to abandon him."  
"Do ya think it would work to have him-"  
"He's here now, right?!" She asked him with a harsh tone. Alexa took a step back as she noticed Rick coming back inside the cell block. "Just leave me alone."  
Before Daryl could answer, Alexa turned her back at him and walked towards Rick. He was looking at Maggie as the girl grabbed one of the guns. "Keep watch. Eyes opened, head down." Rick warned her. Maggie nodded and went on her way.  
Alexa walked beside Rick as the rest of them joined. Alexa spotted Daryl giving her an angry look, but she knew she was doing the right thing. Alexa couldn't stand him now. As much as she loved him, she hated him. Her feelings were so confusing that she thought the best thing to do was to stay away from him. Alexa knew that if he pushed her too much, she'd forgive him. And the last thing she wanted was to be weak. If Alexa accepted his apologies now, than he'd think it was easy to change her mind. And it wasn't.  
"Field's filled with walkers." Rick told them as he placed his gun in Glenn's cell. "Didn't see any snipers out there, but I'm gonna keep Maggie on watch." He added.  
Hershel, Michonne and Alexa were standing in front of him, while Daryl climbed down the stairs and joined them. "We could get to the guard tower." He examined while looking at Rick. "Take half of them walkers, get a chance to fix the fence."  
"Or we use some of the cars to put the bus in place." Michonne added. Everyone turned to look at her.  
"We can't access the field without burnin' through our bullets." Hershel pointed out. He was right. Alexa knew it would be a difficult task. And she hated the Governor even more for what he'd done.  
"So we're trapped in here." Glenn concluded. "There's barely any food or ammo." He added, waving his hand in the air.  
"Been here before, we'll be alright." Daryl argued, chewing his thumb.  
"That's when it was just us." Glenn insisted. Rick and Daryl looked at him at the same time. "Before there was a snake in the nest."  
Daryl took a step closer to him with annoyance. "Man, we're go through this again?" He asked. "Look, Merle's stayin' here, he's with us now. Get used to it."  
Alexa wanted to argue with that, but he was right. Merle was with them, even though he kicked the shit out of Glenn. Her muscles tensed at the thought of it. "Hey." Rick called them, trying to keep everyone calm.  
"All y'all." Daryl stopped him, turning away from the group. He climbed up the stairs and entered one of the cell blocks. He kept exchanging looks with Alexa has he made his way inside, and she shook her head, reminded herself not to go after him.  
"Seriously Rick, I don't think Merle's living here is really gonna fly!" Glenn noticed.  
"I can't kick him out!" Rick argued with a harsh tone.  
"I didn't ask you to live with Shane after he tried to kill you!"  
"You didn't have to." Alexa mumbled. Glenn looked at her. "He was dead."  
Just as Glenn rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, Hershel began talking. "Merle has military experience." He pointed out. "He may be erratic, but don't underestimate his loyalty to his brother."  
Alexa knew Hershel was right. "What if we solve both problems at once?" Glenn ignored him, looking at Rick. Alexa shook her head. He wasn't thinking straight. "Deliver Merle to the Governor, bargaining ship." Glenn told them. "Give him the traitor, maybe declare truce."  
Alexa scoffed and turned her back at them. She knew Merle wasn't exactly Glenn's favorite person, but it wasn't a good idea to deliver him to the Governor. First of all, if Daryl found out, he'd practically kill Glenn. He'd kick his ass again for doing so. And Merle wasn't the only one the Governor was after. Alexa was sure he wanted Michonne as well, but she wasn't sure if he'd seen her when they rescued Daryl. If he'd seen her, then he'd probably want to do something to her. Maybe the Governor would think of her as a traitor as well.  
Either way, she knew Rick would never do something like that. He'd never give Merle away, because it didn't meant peace. They couldn't be sure for how long the Governor would be pleased with Merle, and Alexa was sure he'd kill the redneck at the first chance he had.

Alexa exited her cell and made her way towards Carol and Michonne. She entered inside the room and noticed Merle's presence. He looked at her with a smirk on his face, placing his hand on his waist. "Well, well." He began talking, keeping that smirk, which annoyed Alexa so much. "Guess the Governor was right about ya."  
Alexa narrowed her eyes at him and leaned against the door. "How so?" She wondered, cursing herself for letting him speak more than he should.  
"He said you were tough. I didn't believe him." Merle told her like it was no big deal. "It was a miracle for you to survive out there on your own."  
"Are you sure of that?" Alexa teased him, giving Merle a half-smile.  
"Hell, now I'm sure I was dead wrong about ya." Merle scoffed. "You know, I didn't waste a lot of time searchin' for ya."  
"I know." Alexa whispered. "You'd found me if you did."  
Merle laughed slightly. "I told the Governor you were dead. Eaten by the biters."  
Alexa tensed up. "He believed you?" She found it hard to believe in Merle's words.  
"Yeah, he did." Merle assured her. "But you made your way to this group." He told her, waving his hands in the air. Then, just as if he remembered something, his eyes narrowed and he leaned forward. "What's goin' on between you and my brother?"  
Alexa shifted in her place, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Who? Daryl?" She asked him, pretending she wasn't really sure who Daryl was.  
Merle chuckled. "Don't bullshit me, girl." He whispered. Carol and Michonne were silently listening to the conversation. "You pissed at him or somethin'?"  
Alexa took a step closer to him. "Ain't none of your business." She whispered. Alexa leaned against the door again, and Merle scoffed.  
He seemed to let go of that issue, and turned his head towards Michonne. The woman was making exercises to keep in shape. Merle got up and sat down in front of her. "Smart to stay fit." He pointed out. "Don't leave out the cardio." Merle joked. Michonne watched him silently, focusing on the exercise. "You know," Merle continued, "if we're gonna live under the same roof, we should clear the air. This whole... huntin' you down thing." He added. "That was just business. Carrying down orders."  
Michonne chuckled. "Like the Gestapo?" She asked.  
Merle nodded. "Yeah, exactly. I've done a lot of things I ain't proud of, before and after." He answered. "Anyway, hope we can get past it." Merle got up. "Let by gone be by gone." He added while walking away.  
Michonne stopped working out and looked at him with suspicion. She was smart, and Alexa knew she didn't go along Merle's words that easily.

Just as she was about to lay down on her cell block, Rick stepped in. "Let's go." He whispered to her and Michonne. The two woman got up and grabbed their weapons. Merle was standing next to Rick, and the sheriff yelled for Daryl to join them.  
"What is it?" Alexa asked Rick.  
"Andrea." He whispered.

The five of them stepped outside the cell block with their guns raised. Rick and Daryl were in front, and Alexa was right behind them. Merle and Michonne were last. Rick opened the door and ran towards one of the cars, and Daryl, Alexa and Rick followed him. The rest of the group went to their positions and grabbed their guns as well.  
They weren't sure what Andrea's little visit meant, but they would be prepared for anything. As she made her way towards the gate, Rick inspected the area. "Go." He whispered.  
Merle walked towards the other car, and looked around the yard and the fence. "Clear." He told them.

Rick, Daryl and Alexa ran towards the gate, and Merle joined them. Andrea was right there, looking at them with narrowed eyes. Alexa looked at her briefly. How could she stand beside the Governor with everything that was going on? Hadn't she seen what he did? Wasn't sure aware of it?  
Alexa shook her head and raised her gun in the air, aimed at Andrea. "Are you alone?!" Rick shouted at the blonde woman.  
"Open the gate!" Andrea demanded, not answering his question. Alexa's grip on her gun tightened.  
"Are you alone?!" Rick asked one more time.  
"Rick!" Andrea yelled, reaching the front gate.  
After a few seconds, Rick made his decision. He threw the keys over to Daryl, who opened the gate quickly. As Daryl opened it, Alexa and Rick pointed their guns at her.  
She was carrying a walker with her, which Alexa thought it was clever. She kept her gun pointed at Andrea as she made her way inside.  
"Hands up, turn around!" Rick shouted quickly at her.  
Alexa could see the surprise in Andrea's eyes. "What?!" She asked him, stepping back.  
"Turn around now!" He demanded.  
Andrea slammed against the fence as Rick inspected her. He was looking for guns as a walker made his way towards the fence, and Andrea let out a scream. Rick retrieved her gun and told her to get down. Andrea kneeled on the ground, raising her arms. "On the floor." Rick added.  
Alexa kept her gun pointed at her, and from the corner of her eye she saw Daryl aiming his crossbow at the blonde woman.  
Rick kept inspecting her as Andrea breathed heavily. "I asked if you were alone." He told her again.  
"I am." She uttered, looking at the sheriff. Alexa knew what she was thinking, but it was necessary. She was with the enemy; the enemy that wanted them killed.  
Rick grabbed her bag and threw it to the ground. Then, he retrieved her weapons from the ground and turned around to face her again, grabbing Andrea by the arm to pull her up. "Welcome back." He whispered. "Get up."

Alexa lowered her weapon and exchanged a brief glance with Andrea, just before she felt Daryl's arm on her waist. She pushed away from him, warning him to keep his hands off of her. "Just get inside!" He demanded with a harsh tone. She narrowed her eyes at him, knowing he was worried about any hidden sniper that could shoot her. Alexa made her way towards the cell block along with him and Michonne, leaving Merle to lock the gate.

The group entered inside the prison, and Alexa sat down on one of the tables. The rest of the them spread through the room, as Andrea entered inside with them. She looked at Carol and climbed down the stairs to hug her. "After you saved me, we thought you were dead." Carol whispered. Both of the woman stayed like that for a few seconds, before Andrea pushed away and looked at Hershel. Her eyes widened. "Hershel, my God!" She gasped. "I can't believe this." Andrea continued, looking around herself. "Where's Shane?" She asked.  
Alexa looked at the ground and scoffed slightly. "_That's her first question?_" Alexa wondered, shaking her head.  
As no one answered her, Andrea gasped and looked at the ground for a few seconds. "And Lori?" She asked again.  
"She had a girl." Hershel told Andrea. "Lori didn't survive."  
"Neither did T-Dog." Maggie informed her with a sad voice.  
Andrea's eyes widened again. "I'm so sorry..." She whispered, looking at Maggie. "Carl..." She began to say, but the kid looked at her with coldness. She looked at him for a brief second, before turning around to face Rick again. Andrea stepped forward. "Rick, I-" She began to say with another gasp. "You all live here?" She changed the subject.  
"Here in the cell block." Glenn informed her.  
"There?" She asked, pointing in front of her. "Can I go in?" Andrea asked them, making her way towards the cells.  
"I won't allow that." Rick stopped her.  
"I'm not an enemy, Rick." Andrea assured her.  
"We had that field," Rick ignored her. "The courtyard. Until your boyfriend turned down the fence with a trunk and shot us up."  
"He said you fired first." Andrea narrowed her eyes.  
Alexa couldn't help but to scoff. "You still believe in him?" She whispered.  
"He's lyin'." Rick added.  
Andrea kept looking at him without believing their words. "He killed an inmate who survived in here." Hershel told her.  
Andrea placed her hand in front of her mouth, looking down. "We liked him." Daryl pointed out. "He was one of us."  
"I didn't know anything about that." Andrea argued. "As soon as I found out, I came." She added. Andrea turned around to look at Maggie and Glenn. "I didn't even know you were in Woodbury until after the shootout."  
"That was days ago." Glenn reminded her.  
"I told you I came as soon as I could." Andrea insisted.  
Michonne leaned against the bars as she listened to Andrea's words. Andrea kept looking at Maggie and Glenn, almost begging them to believe her. "What have you told them?" She asked, turning around to look at Michonne.  
"Nothing." Michonne answered quickly.  
"I don't get it." Andrea confessed. "I left Atlanta with you people and now I'm the odd man out?"  
"He almost killed Michonne, and he would've killed us-" Glenn started to say.  
"With his finger on the trigger!" Andrea protested, pointing her finger at Merle. "Isn't he the one who kidnapped you? Who beat you?" She sighed. "Look, I cannot excuse or explain what Philip has done." _Philip._ Alexa shook her head. She even knew his name. Not even Alexa knew his name, and the Governor trusted her. "But I'm here trying to bring us together. We have to work this out!"  
"There's nothing to work out." Rick interrupted. "We're gonna kill him." He warned her. "I don't know how, or when, but we will."  
"We can settle this." Andrea insisted, leaning towards him. "There is room at Woodbury for all of you!"  
Merle and Alexa scoffed at the same time. "You know better than that." Merle told her with a smile playing on his lips.  
"What makes you think this man wants to negotiate?" Hershel asked her. "Did he say that?"  
"No." She confessed.  
"Then why did you come here?" Rick asked back.  
"Because he's gathering up for war." She warned them. Alexa flinched at her words, but tried to keep a cold stare. She noticed Daryl glancing at her, but she focused on Andrea's words. "The people are terrified, they see you as killers. They're training to attack."  
"I'll tell you what," Daryl spoke to her, making Alexa and the others look at him. "Next time you see _Philip_, you tell him I'm gonna take his other eye." He threatened.  
"We've taken to much shit for too long. He wants a war, he's got one." Glenn added firmly.  
"Rick." She told him, ignoring the others. "If you don't sit down, and if you don't try to work this out," Andrea warned him again. "I don't know what's gonna happen. He has a whole town!" Rick kept staring at her without saying a word.  
Andrea tried again, turning around to speak with the others. "Look at you," She told them. "You've lost so much already." She confessed. "You can't stand alone anymore."  
Rick stepped in front of her. "You wanna make this right? Get us inside." He told her.  
"No." She answered firmly.  
"Then we got nothing to talk about."  
"There are innocent people!" She shouted, but Rick turned around and entered inside the cells.

Alexa watched as Andrea kept looking at them. After a while, Michonne went outside and Andrea followed her. It was best if they talked alone, figure things out. However, Alexa didn't agree with Andrea. They had to kill _Philip_, no matter what. He'd almost killed Glenn and Maggie and he made Daryl and Merle fight against each other. Alexa wanted revenge.  
She realized it when they escaped Woodbury without Daryl. The only thing Alexa wanted, the only thing she could think of while Daryl was in Woodbury, was revenge.  
There was nothing Andrea could say that would change her mind. The Governor was going to die, and Alexa would make sure of it.

After almost half an hour of staying in the cell block waiting to see what was going to happen, Andrea stepped in front of her. "You were in Woodbury, right?" She asked.  
"How do you know?" Alexa asked, getting up.  
"Merle." Andrea whispered. "He told me." She confessed. "But that doesn't matter, Alexa. You know I'm right."  
"No." Alexa answered firmly. Andrea widened her eyes and gasped. "You're not right, Andrea." She continued. "He's dangerous."  
"You are dangerous too." Andrea protested. "Didn't you hear what I said? The people are terrified."  
"They have nothing to do with this." Alexa kept arguing. "This is about him and us."  
"He's training those people."  
"That's not our fault." Alexa answered. "And he's gonna die. I'll put a bullet between his eyes if I have to."  
Andrea shook her head and looked down. "If he comes in here with those people, you're gonna die."  
Alexa stepped closer to her and narrowed her eyes. "We'll see about that." And with that, Alexa turned away from her.

A few minutes later, Andrea was ready to leave. Everyone gathered outside, with their guns ready to fire at any case. Rick decided to give her a car, which Glenn got and took it to them. Rick gave her the bag pack again. "Can you spare it?" Andrea asked, looking at the car.  
"Yeah." Rick answered.  
Andrea nodded and looked at all of them one last time. "Well, take care." She told them, entering inside the car with a sigh.  
"Andrea." Rick called her before she could drive away. She looked at him and gave him a half-smile before he gave her a knife and a gun. She took it in her hands and glanced at Rick again. "Be careful." He told her.  
"You too." She whispered.

Just like that, she started the engine and drove off, away from the prison, and away from her former group. Alexa watched as she disappeared in the woods, and a shiver went down her spine. She knew what was about to come. They were preparing for war, and she was ready.

At night, they gathered in the cell block, listening to Beth's voice as she sang a beautiful song. Alexa sat down with her, glancing at Daryl from time to time. He was watching her, which annoyed her and, at the same time, made Alexa feel safe. She knew he was sorry about everything. But what really hurt Alexa was the way their relationship was improving. Before he abandoned her, Alexa was sure they would be happy together, after all that time. And now, they were broken again. And she wasn't sure if their relationship would ever be fixed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen - The Tourist Shop**

Alexa laid on her bed, back turned against the door. She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. She sighed, hoping she could fall asleep right away. But she had trouble sleeping since she was little.  
Alexa heard footsteps approaching her cell block. Her heart beat faster as she wished Daryl would be there, finally joining her.  
The footsteps were closer, and she couldn't wait any longer. Alexa turned around, and at first she only saw a man's figure looking at her. She blinked a couple of times and glanced at the muscles arms and the messy hair of the man, and a smile appeared on her lips.  
"I missed you." Alexa whispered, getting up and making her way towards Daryl. He smiled at her, and didn't flinch as she ran her hands through his arms. "Are you staying?"  
"We're alone." He mumbled with a husky voice.  
Alexa gave him another smile. "Are you sure?" She whispered, placing her left hand on his cheek. Daryl closed his eyes for a few seconds, and before he knew it, Alexa brought her lips to his. His eyes widened at first, noticing the passion in her kiss. She forced her tongue inside his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. Daryl hesitated for a few seconds before wrapping one arm around her waist, pulling her close.  
Finally, he opened his mouth slightly and forced his tongue in her mouth, and she allowed him immediately. Alexa couldn't describe the feeling she felt while kissing him; it had been so long... Too long.

Alexa pushed him away, looking into Daryl's eyes with an innocent look. Then, she grabbed him by the hand and guided him to her bed. He hesitated again, but when he glanced at her face, Daryl couldn't resist.  
She forced him to lay down and she sat on top of him, giving Daryl another smile. He made his way to her mouth again, kissing her madly while her hands travelled through his chest. She practically ripped his shirt off and threw it to the ground, and placed her right hand on his chest. Alexa felt his heart beat on her hand. Daryl looked at her and gave her a small kiss on the lips. She giggled, something she'd never done ever. Her own giggle startled her, but it was enough to give her the courage to place her hand on his crotch softly.  
Daryl flinched at the touch, closing his eyes. It felt so good that not even the strongest thought in his mind could force him to leave. His hand travelled to her shirt, and she took it off quickly, tossing it to the ground as well. She looked at him, almost asking for permission to step closer, and Daryl closed the gap by pulling her closer. Their lips touched again, with desperate need of each other.

She caressed his crotch again, and Daryl let out a grunt. She smiled at him, reaching for his belt. Daryl grabbed her hands for a few seconds and decided to let her to the job as she felt his hardness tightening his jeans.  
Alexa finally found his boxers, and Daryl closed his eyes one more time when she grabbed his member firmly.

* * *

Alexa sat up on the bed quickly. She gasped and looked around, breathing heavily, trying to focus in anything that wasn't related to the dream she'd just have.  
She shook her head. "Damn." Alexa whispered to herself. Somehow, she found herself disappointed for waking up.  
Alexa ran a hand through her hair, still remembering her dream very clearly. "_Why did I have to dream about this now?_" She mumbled to herself. With another heavy sigh, Alexa dragged herself up from her bed. Rick, Carl and Michonne went to a town that day, so Daryl was in charge of the prison. She knew he's job was mostly keeping an eye on Merle, who couldn't keep his mouth shut with anyone. Maggie and Glenn weren't that happy to be sharing their home with him, which was natural. And Alexa wasn't happy about it, either.  
She felt sorry for not going with Rick to that town, because Alexa wanted to clear off the air. She wanted to distance herself from Daryl, because he'd always glance at her when she'd walk in the room. He was trying to recover their relationship, but Alexa wasn't ready.  
But that dream got her thinking. It felt so real, but they hadn't been that intimate ever. Was this a wish of her? Was she wishing to be that intimate with him, even though she was mad at him?  
Alexa shook her head. There was only one way for her to get her mind off those thoughts. Glenn told them they were dangerously needing supplies, so she'd get them.  
It was best if she got something to eat first, so Alexa left her cell and walked towards the group. Glenn and Maggie weren't there, so she figured they were keeping watch in the guard tower. Carol and Beth were taking care of the baby, and smiled at Alexa when she entered the room. Alexa sat down at the table, looking at Daryl and Merle. The brothers were sitting on the stairs, talking to each other without caring if anyone heard them. Hershel sat with her and smiled. "Did you sleep well?" He asked her.  
Alexa bit her lower lip, remembering her dream again. "Yes." She whispered.  
Hershel nodded and gave her some food. She ate it in silence. "Rick left a few hours ago." Carol informed her while holding Judith. "They will take a while to come back."  
Alexa nodded. She knew the town wasn't close to the prison, and it was natural they'd take a while to get there and return. She'd made up her mind though; Alexa was going to search a little shop for tourists she'd found in the prison's map a few miles away. She only had to cross the woods and the shop was supposed to be right there.

She knew if Daryl found out she'd gone on a run by herself, he'd freak out. And he'd eventually find out she was gone, which wouldn't take long. However, she had to do this.  
Alexa brought her plate to Carol, who took it from her and washed it the best she could. Then, Alexa half-smiled at Carol and made her way to the cell again.

She got in and grabbed her bag pack, placing her machete inside. Alexa was about to look for her gun when she heard footsteps making their way towards her cell. She placed her bag on the ground and sat on the bed, looking at the wall casually.  
A few seconds later, Daryl reached her cell and leaned against the door. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "You stayin' there the whole day?" She grunted, pulling herself up.  
"No." He replied, walking inside the cell. Alexa took one step back, and he noticed she was still distant and cold. "Merle and I are gonna check the tombs again." Daryl mumbled, looking at her.  
"So?" She asked. For a second, Alexa felt worried. Besides, it was an awkward meeting since every time she looked at him, the dream popped in her head.  
"It means ya're in charge while I'm out there." Daryl completed with annoyance.  
"Oh." She mumbled, looking at the ground. "Right."  
He narrowed his eyes for a second, noticing her tone of voice. She seemed... Strange. Daryl wondered if she would continue to push him away, which was something he understood. With another grunt, Daryl took a step back. "Alexa, are ya alright?" He asked, feeling uncomfortable for asking her this. He knew she wasn't alright.  
"Sure." She lied, running a hand through her hair. "You got anything else to tell me?"  
Daryl found himself hurt with her words. He knew he deserved this. After all, he did abandon her. And Alexa's behavior was natural, he couldn't argue with that. But he missed her. These nights without her were worse than he thought they would be. "No." He finally answered, turning around to leave.  
"Wait!" Alexa called for him, reaching for his arm. She pulled back immediately, realizing she wasn't thinking when she touched him. Daryl turned to face her with confusion. "Why isn't Glenn in charge?" She wondered. Daryl narrowed his eyes. "I mean, why me?"  
"'Cause I trust you." Daryl mumbled.  
"So you don't trust Glenn?" She insisted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
"Ya know he ain't happy 'bout Merle bein' here." Daryl argued, taking one step closer to her again. "Does he look like a kid in a candy shop? I don't think so."  
"You got a point." Alexa confessed. "Alright, I'll keep an eye on things."

Daryl nodded and left her cell yelling for Merle. She heard them talking and making their way to the tombs, so she took her chance and grabbed her bag pack. She searched for her gun and grabbed it quickly, hiding it in her bag. When she left her cell and walked outside, she was glad neither Hershel, Carol or Beth noticed she was carrying a bag pack. They were too busy with the baby, which had been the perfect chance for her to sneak past them.

When she stepped outside, Alexa spotted Glenn and Maggie in the guard tower. Alexa placed her bag pack behind the table and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She hoped they weren't doing anything _private _as she took a step closer.  
"Glenn!" She called him, protecting her eyes from the sun. "Glenn!"  
He heard her and opened the door, looking down at her in surprise. "What?"  
"Daryl's being a pain in the ass." She lied, cursing herself for lying to them. "Guess he wants to talk with you two."  
"Now?" Glenn asked suspiciously.  
Alexa shrugged. "His words, not mine."

Both Maggie and Glenn exchanged a few looks before nodding and walking away. A few seconds later, the couple appeared from the door and smiled at her. "I'll keep watch." Alexa assured them.  
They nodded again and entered inside the prison. Alexa grabbed her bag pack quickly and ran towards the gate, opening it and running through the yard. It was good for her to be surrounded by the fences, which prevented the walkers from the main yard to reach her. She remembered the first time they entered the prison; it was exactly from this place. Alexa spotted the cut they did in the fence in order to get through it. She searched for the wire she had on her bag to close the fence from the outside.

After a few minutes, she was already closing the gap with her wire. She let out a deep breath, turning around to see if any walker had heard her. There were only three or four walkers near the prison. The growls she heard came from the inside. Alexa scoffed. The Governor would pay for what he did.  
She began walking, taking her machete from her bag. She looked around herself to make sure none of those walkers were following her. They were pretty far away from her, and kept their attention in the prison.

The woods were always a peaceful place for her. Alexa remembered going to the woods when she was little with her dad, which always brought happy memories. Since Alexa was little, she got used to walking through the forest, finding paths through the grass and climbing the trees. That was her favorite thing to do when she was little. When the apocalypse started, and she found herself alone in unknown places, the first thing that crossed her mind was sleeping properly. And then, she remembered climbing one of the trees, which seemed the perfect place for her to rest without worrying about being bitten.  
So, for almost two weeks, all she did was hiding on top of trees and climbing down at dawn. She'd look for places to crash, abandoned houses or stores.

Alexa wondered if Daryl had already noticed for her absence. She'd lied to Glenn and Maggie, which she regretted. But the only way she could sneak outside the prison without fighting with anyone, was if she lied to them. Alexa knew they would be angry at her, and most likely fight with her. But this needed to be done. Rick had inspected their surroundings before leaving, and no sniper or any of the Governor's men were near the prison. And Alexa knew they wouldn't be, not yet. After attacking the prison the way they did, they'd sneak back to Woodbury and prepare to war. That meant spending a lot of time training those people.  
And Alexa wasn't sure if they would actually learn anything. Most people were older and didn't want to have proper gun training. They wouldn't accept the Governor's request, unless he'd force them too. Alexa sighed. He wasn't the same man she met when she was in Woodbury. He used to scare her, but not this much. She never thought he would be able to force people into training for war. For all she knew, all he wanted was to give them peace, even if that meant taking other people's supplies.

She was already deep into the woods when she heard growling. Alexa stopped moving, crouching on the ground quickly. The sounds came from the left, so she glanced at her left for a few seconds. Right behind one of the trees, a walker appeared. He hadn't notice her presence, so Alexa walked slowly behind the tree, circling the distance between her and the walker. She got up and raised her machete; when the walker heard her it was too late, she hit him with her machete in the head, making some blood split into her tshirt. The walker fell on the ground and she grunted, annoyed.

After that, the way to the shop was quiet. No more walkers appeared in her path, which was odd. She didn't pay much attention to that. In and out, just like Daryl had told her so many times.  
She spotted the shop in front of her, with the door closed. Alexa walked faster towards the shop, and before she opened the door, she looked through the window. No walkers. It was empty. She sighed in relief and grabbed the door knob. Then, she opened the door slowly, focusing in any sound she might hear. Alexa had to remember she didn't have to worry only about walkers; even if she didn't believe it, the Governor's men could be out there.

Alexa closed the door behind her and raised her machete, ready to kill any walker that she didn't see before. However, the shop was indeed empty.  
Going on a run alone reminded her of the past. That time when she was alone, just Alexa and her machete, trying to find a place to crash for the night. If she was alone now, she'd probably feel thrilled for finding a place like this.

She walked around the shop, searching for food or anything she could grab. There were a few knifes on the counter, which she took and placed it in her bag pack. "Where's all the food?" Alexa wondered. Some of these shops used to have canned food, which was good enough for her. She reached for the shelves on the right side, which were practically filled with travel books.  
With a sigh, she turned around to face the counter again. Just as Alexa was about to sit on top of it, she noticed the drawers bellow it. She kneeled on the ground and opened them. A smile appeared on her face. "Yes!" Alexa whispered, grabbing all the food she could and place it on the bag next to the knifes.  
As she began taking the food out of the drawers, Alexa looked at the end of it, making sure nothing was left behind. And a bigger smile appeared on her face. Right there, at the end of the drawer, was formula. Baby formula. "Jackpot!" Alexa celebrated, throwing her arms in the air.

Ten minutes later, Alexa was ready to leave. She turned around to face the shop again, making sure she was really ready. Before she opened the door again, Alexa grabbed her machete firmly; the door opened and she peeked through it, hearing nothing but the wind. Taking a deep breath, she sneaked away from the store and looked at both her sides. "_Clear_", she thought. This time, she quickened her pace.

The woods were darker now, and she was definitely sure Daryl was walking back and forth inside the prison, or outside, waiting for her return. Maybe Rick, Carl and Michonne were back already. She'd have to listen to them argue with her, telling her it was a reckless behavior. And Alexa knew it was. Truth was, she didn't want to sit around in the prison. Facing Daryl after that dream, knowing they needed food and formula, all that made her decide to leave and search for the supplies herself. It was a reckless decision, but it needed to be done.

Another ten minutes later, she was deep in the woods again. With the night coming, the woods were scarier than usual. She felt cold, realizing she was only wearing a tshirt. Her pace slowed down as she spotted the prison in front of her. Two more minutes later, Alexa was coming out of the bushes, feeling a bit tired.

As she ran a hand through her hair and looked ahead of herself, Alexa saw three walkers gathering near the gap in the fence. They weren't trying to get in, but were following the sound of someone in the yard. Alexa took a deep breath and thought about a plan. She had to kill all three walkers to enter inside the prison, and she couldn't shoot them, or it would draw the attention of other walkers. She sighed. Her movements weren't fast enough to kill all of them without getting bit, or scratched.

She was running out of options as two other walkers were making their way towards her, although they were far away from her. Alexa took one step back and suddenly one of the walkers next to the fence was on the ground. Her eyes widened at the sight of Daryl shooting the walkers with his crossbow.  
When he shot the second one, Alexa took the advantage and ran towards the last one, stabbing it in the head with her machete. She looked at Daryl, who had a serious look on his face. He didn't say a word. The two of them opened the gap in the fence and she sneaked back inside.  
When the wire was placed again, Daryl stopped his movements and glanced at her. "What the hell is wrong with ya?!" He yelled.  
"Daryl, keep your voice down." Alexa asked him, waving towards the walkers.  
Daryl walked back and forth and pointing a finger at her. "Why did ya go out there alone?" He asked, this time quieter.  
"We needed supplies." Alexa defended herself.  
Before she could say anything else, Daryl walked towards her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "And you lied to Glenn? Maggie?" He asked again. "Didn't say a word to me?"  
Alexa blinked a few times. "I don't have to say anything to you." She remembered him.  
Daryl let go of her as Alexa pushed herself away from him. She started walking again, turning her back at him. He ran towards her, grabbing her arm and facing her. "I was in charge, remember?" He whispered in a harsh tone. "Ya had to talk to me." Alexa didn't answer. He shifted his crossbow on his shoulders and began walking. "Come on!" He called for her harshly.

Alexa widened her eyes at his tone of voice. She wasn't exactly surprised by his anger, but she was expecting for him to fight with her. To show some feelings rather than what he showed. Maybe he'd given up on fighting for her. Alexa shook her head and began walking. He hadn't exactly fought for her, but he said he was sorry about all that happened.  
She reached the prison, and everyone got up, looking at her. "Alexa!" Beth gasped, walking towards her. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine." She told them. Alexa opened her bag pack and gave them the food and the formula. Everyone widened their eyes. "I found it in a small shop deep in the woods. I guess we missed it on the map." She added.  
"You lied to us!" Glenn told her, taking one step closer.  
Alexa looked down. "I know, and I'm sorry." She answered. "You wouldn't let me go if I told you the truth."  
"That's true." Hershel spoke. "But what if the Governor's men were out there?"  
"They aren't." Alexa argued.  
"How do ya know?" Daryl asked, walking past her.  
"Because they're training for war." Alexa spit. "They don't know how to use guns properly."  
"Alright, let's just wait until Rick's back." Maggie told them.  
"They're not back yet?"  
Glenn and Maggie shook their heads.

Alexa watched as Beth prepared the formula, and she sighed and made her way towards the cells. She noticed footsteps behind her, and she peeked over her shoulder. Daryl was walking towards her. "Leave me alone."  
He didn't. Alexa entered inside her cell and he did the same. "Ya should've talked to me." Daryl mumbled.  
"Why?" She asked sincerely. "You'd stop me."  
"Hell yeah!" Daryl agreed, placing his crossbow on the ground. "Or I'd gone with ya."  
Alexa chuckled. "What about Merle, hun?"She wondered. "Would you leave Glenn alone with him?"  
Daryl chewed on his lower lip. "Don't matter." He answered finally. "I told I'd keep ya safe, didn't I?"  
"After or before you left?" Alexa whispered, sitting on her bed. She noticed him taking a step back, and she sighed. "Look, Daryl, what do you want me to say?" She waved her arms in the air.  
"Ya could forgive me." Daryl mumbled with a husky tone. "Some forgiveness-"  
"Daryl,-" She stopped him. He looked back at her. "I-I... I'll try." She whispered. "I promise."  
"Ya promise to try?" He repeated her with irony. "What do ya want me to do?"  
"Nothin'." She answered quickly. "You did everything when you left." Alexa confessed, feeling tears in her eyes. "I-I... I loved you." She whispered. He barely heard it, but his eyes widened at her words. "And you left." Daryl didn't answer. He looked at the ground, chewing his thumb frenetically. "I'm sorry if I can't forgive you yet." Alexa mumbled.  
After a few seconds, he looked at her for a while and then turned around to leave. Alexa stayed there, looking at the place he'd been just now.  
She wanted to forgive, but things weren't that simple. However, she would try. After all, she still loved him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Nemu-Chan:** Thank you **so so so** much! And, to answer your question... You have to read the next chapters to see (; A sad ending was never my idea for this story. I hope you like this chapter, and I think you will (:

**MaddyMarie1212**: Daryl doesn't know how to express his feelings! I wanted to make it awkward, because I can't imagine Daryl giving her some big speech about how sorry he was and how much he cares for her... Maybe I'm wrong, but that doesn't sound like him at all. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter (:

**Note: This story has 26 followers! Thank you so much to all of you, it means a lot to me!**

**As always, thanks to everyone who also favorites and reviews.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WALKING DEAD**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen - Abandoned House**

When Rick came back, none of them mentioned Alexa's incident at first. They let him explain what happened, if they found what they were looking for. Eventually, Alexa realized Rick was considering allowing Michonne to become part of them. That was something that made her happy, because she liked the woman. Both of them experienced similar events, and had the same opinion about many things - including Woodbury.

So, things were fine until Rick spotted the food and formula. He asked how they got it, and Alexa didn't waste any time; she told him about her sneak out from the prison and how she found the tourists shop on the map. Rick was mad at her and she knew he had every reasons to be.

That night, Alexa went to her cell faster than the others. Maybe the run made her feel more tired, or maybe she wanted to avoid Daryl one more time. The tide of emotions running through her mind were making her feel desperate. Now more than ever, Alexa felt scared. She didn't _know_ it, but she felt it. The Governor's desperate need for revenge and war was making her wonder about the future, and if they would survive the attack or not. Her thoughts wondered about everyone at the prison, and how devastated she'd feel if someone died. But her thoughts travelled through all those people, only to land on the same one as ever. Daryl. She'd change into a completely different person if something happened to him. She'd die with him. So her decision of not forgiving him was becoming harder and harder. That night, after their little conversation, Alexa kept thinking about what she told him and the way he reacted. It almost seemed as a sign of giving up. She told him she loved him, and he walked away from her.

When Rick came to them and said they were meeting the Governor, Alexa's eyes widened and her hands were shaking. She couldn't believe that after all that time, she'd actually come across someone that was buried deep within her past. But this was her life now, and there was no turning back. Just as the Governor, she wanted revenge. She wanted to revenge herself, Michonne, Glenn and Maggie. And Daryl. Rick prepared their car in order to meet him in some abandoned place both of the groups knew about, and he demanded Alexa to come. She knew he wanted to keep an eye on her, but he'd ask Daryl to do that instead.  
That morning, she grabbed her machete and gun again. Before she walked away from the cell block, Daryl glanced at her, and the two of them exchanged looks for what seemed like a long time. They looked at each other, and Alexa could swear she knew exactly what he was thinking. She hadn't felt that in months, but at the same time, she knew what he was thinking, but what about what he was feeling?  
That's the problem Alexa couldn't fix. As much as she wanted for him to open up with her, he wouldn't do that. All these weeks separated from him, sleeping alone in her cell block, knowing he was right there, all she wanted was to cuddle in his arms. But she didn't do that. Instead, she'd hold back the tears and try to get some real sleep.  
And that dream... It felt so realistic. And true. Somehow, when she woke up, Alexa thought - only for a few seconds - that had actually happened. They'd been together like that, and it was perfect. She forgot she was mad at him, and for a moment, she thought about getting up and laying down with him on the perch. And the harsh reality she was living in now brought her back from her wishes.

Daryl wasn't sure if he should talk to her or not. He knew she wasn't getting proper sleep, he could see it in her eyes. The dark circles around them confessed her problems, which never went away.  
He didn't know if it was okay for him to tell her to travel in his motorcycle, but he did. Alexa looked at him, as if wondering if that was a good idea, but Daryl insisted. So, when Rick was ready to leave, along with Hershel, Alexa sat on his bike and wrapped her arms around his waist. If felt strange, after all that time. She didn't lean her head on his back like she used to, or she didn't kiss his ear like she did one time. Alexa remained on her seat, only touching him with her arms.  
Even if it was awkward, Daryl missed her touch. He didn't like to admit that, but it was true. Her arms around his waist felt really good.  
Alexa felt the same way as him. When she touched his waist, the first thing that came to her mind was the dream. She wasn't trying to remember that, it just popped in her mind. So she felt awkward about leaning her head against his back, but that was exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted to be good with him again, or at least to be able to kiss him. To feel him.

The road to the meeting place was short. The wind made her hair dance in the air, and the feeling she'd get when riding his motorcycle was addicting. They drove through a road surrounded by trees, which was beautiful to see in the motorcycle.  
And then, when they reached the spot, the whole environment changed. Suddenly, it didn't felt safe anymore. The Governor's men could be everywhere. Daryl stopped his motorcycle, and Alexa pulled away from it, grabbing her gun. Hershel and Rick were on the car right behind them. Rick got off the car and Hershel remained there, with his gun ready to fire.  
Their leader mentioned for them to follow him through an alley. Daryl told Alexa to go first, which she did. After a few seconds, Daryl ran forward and raised his crossbow in the air, preparing himself for any of the Governor's men. She stayed behind him, her gun raised as well.  
After walking through that alley, Daryl stopped walking. Alexa met his gaze and noticed the house he was mentioning. That's where the Governor was. She felt nervous about this meeting, but Alexa kept her mouth shut as Rick and Daryl began running towards it. She followed them quickly. They were still cautious about this arrangement. When Alexa heard it, she wasn't sure if it was some kind of ambush. However, the Governor made sure to tell his men this was a peaceful meeting.

Just as they reached the house, Daryl looked at walker on the ground. It'd been shot in the head, so they knew they were close. Rick started walking faster towards the house, an angry look on his face. He turned around and waved his hand towards the other side of the house. Daryl and Alexa walked away from Rick to inspect that part of the house, while Rick circled through the other way.

As Alexa and Daryl circled the house, Hershel came with the car and parked it right in front of the house. Daryl walked towards the entrance, keeping watch near the road. Alexa sat on a rock near the house, and remained alert to any movement.

Hershel kept looking to the road. "I don't see any cars." He confessed. Alexa knew he was right, but the Governor wouldn't come alone to this place.  
"Yeah, don't feel right." Daryl agreed.  
"They're coming." Alexa told them, getting up and walking towards Daryl. "Just give it some time."  
Daryl wasn't sure if she was right. "Keep it runnin'." He told Hershel. The older man nodded and glanced towards the house.  
Just as they stopped watching the road, all three of them heard cars coming. Daryl was the first one to notice, and he immediately called their attention. "Heads up!" He told them.

Alexa took one step back and raised her gun. Daryl raised his crossbow as well, as the men came right from the street across the house. Hershel stepped outside the car and grabbed his gun.  
Their car crossed the road and parked right in front of them. Daryl and Alexa kept their weapons raised. One by one, the Governor's men started exiting the vehicle. However, her eyes narrowed as she only saw two men.

She looked at the two, but she only recognized the scientist guy. She didn't remember his name, but his face was familiar. He remembered her as well, because his eyes widened slightly. Alexa glanced at the car again, when Andrea appeared in front of her.  
The other man recognized Alexa as well. "You?" He asked, taking one step forward.  
"What the hell? Why's your boy already in there?" Daryl asked Andrea, ignoring the other man.  
"He's here?" Andrea asked surprised.  
"Yop." Daryl replied quickly.  
Andrea sighed and walked towards the house. Alexa's attention was drowned to the men again. "I thought you were dead." The scientist whispered towards her.  
"I'm not." She assured him.  
"Wasn't expecting to see you here." The other one told her, giving her a smirk.  
"Same goes to you."

Daryl took one step forward, putting himself in front of her. "Y'all done chattin'?" He grunted. The men looked at him and narrowed their eyes. Daryl stepped closer to Hershel's car, and Alexa did the same.

After a few minutes, the scientist guy began writing some notes. Alexa couldn't remember his name, or the other one's name. She looked at the door and sighed. Knowing Rick was inside talking with the Governor made her feel even more nervous. She didn't know what was gonna happen, but it wouldn't be something good.

She glanced towards Daryl. He seemed just as impatient as her, which was something she wasn't used to see. He kept watching the two men with narrowed eyes, and from time to time he'd glance towards the door. Before Alexa realized, her legs were pushing her forward. She came closer to him and Daryl noticed her presence immediately. "Do you think everythin's alright in there?" She asked.  
Alexa knew the answer. "No." Daryl whispered back.  
Hershel looked at both of them and placed one hand on his waist, the other grabbing firmly his gun. "Maybe I should go inside." He offered.  
"The Governor thought it best if he and Rick spoke privately." The scientist one interrupted.  
"Who the hell are you?" Daryl asked with annoyance.  
"Milton Mamet." He answered. Alexa would never remember that was his name.  
"Great." Daryl mumbled, chewing on his lower lip. "He brought his butler."  
The other men chucked slightly, and Alexa narrowed her eyes. Milton kept writing. "I'm his advisor." He corrected calmly.  
"What kind of advise?" Daryl wondered.  
Milton raised his head, clearly annoyed by the questions. "Planning, biters..." He explained. "Hun, you know, I'm sorry... I don't feel like I need to explain myself to the henchman." Milton spit.  
"You better watch your mouth, sunshine." Daryl threatened.  
"Say that again." Alexa spit as well, taking one step closer. Milton looked at her with a surprised look.  
"Look, if you and I are gonna be out here pointin' guns at each other all day... Do me a favor." The other man told him. "Shut your mouth."  
Both Daryl and Alexa made their way towards the man with anger. Before they could say anything, Hershel interrupted them. "We don't need this," He tried to calm them down. "If this all goes south in there, we'll be at each other's throats soon enough."

Daryl and Alexa shared a couple of looks with the two men before backing away. Alexa turned her back at them and stood next to Hershel, while Daryl kept his eye on them.

She didn't remember being so annoyed with Milton as she was now. Actually, she thought he was the only one reasonably decent in Woodbury. Maybe because he kept his mouth shut about everything and practically lived in his laboratory, away from the real danger.  
This time, he stroke a nerve. She was already nervous because of the situation, and his provocative behavior didn't help. Alexa let out a deep breath. The sun was burning her skin, which in another time and a different place would be perfect. This time, the sweat on her forehead was annoying her, and Alexa kept wiping it away with her hand. Her hair wasn't giving any trouble, sense she'd made a bun before leaving the prison.

Finally, Daryl made up his mind and turned around. He walked towards Alexa, standing next to her with his crossbow right next to him. _Is he being all protective of me?_ Alexa wondered. That's what she thought he was doing.  
And Daryl made her be even more sure of that when he turned around to face her. "You alright?" He asked gently.  
Alexa found herself giving him a warm smile. "I'm good." She whispered.  
Daryl smiled at her too. "Andrea's not doin' anythin' in there." He pointed out, looking at the house.  
"She's trying to stop the war." Alexa confessed. "But it's too late."  
Daryl looked at her. "I know." He agreed with a grunt. "Hey, Alexa-" Daryl began to say, but he stopped himself.  
Alexa narrowed her eyes. "What?" She asked curiously. Daryl opened his mouth, but shut it quickly. "What?" She insisted.  
"Nothin'." He lied.  
"You were going to say something." Alexa wondered, placing a hand on her waist. "What was it?"  
Daryl felt pressured by her, but this wasn't the right place to talk about it. "We'll talk back at the prison." He mumbled.  
Alexa closed her mouth and nodded, knowing he had something serious to tell her. Maybe it was best if he didn't say it in there.

After a few more minutes of silence, they heard the door opening. Andrea walked away from the house, and she looked pissed. She glanced at all of them, and everyone waited for her to say anything. But Andrea looked for a place to sit down and found one right by her side. With a sigh, she sat down and brought her hands to her forehead.  
The other guy - which Alexa couldn't remember the name as well - closed the door after she left. He turned around and returned to his car, still looking at Daryl from time to time.

Daryl scoffed and started walking back and forth, clearly getting angrier and nervous. Alexa watched as he chewed frenetically on his lower lip. Milton looked at them and waved his hand. "There's no reason not to use this time we have together to explore the issues ourselves." He told them.  
"I say you sit tight and shut up." His buddy said quickly.  
Daryl looked at Milton again. "Do you mean the Governor?" He asked ironically.  
"It's a good thing." Milton answered. "They're sitting down, especially after what happened. They're gonna work it out, nobody wants another battle."  
"What exactly do you call that a battle?" Daryl asked him.  
"I would call it, and I did." Milton showed them his notebook. "I recorded it."  
"For what?" Daryl wondered.  
"Somebody's gotta keep a record of what we've gone through." Milton defended himself. "It'll be a part of our history." He added.  
"That makes sense." Hershel told him.  
Milton seemed excited now. "I've... Got dozens of interviews-"

Before he could tell Hershel about his notes and interviews, they heard growling from across the street. They all turned around towards the sound. Andrea got up and reached them. Alexa nodded at her and ran towards Daryl, who already had his crossbow raised.

He crossed the street and followed the sound. He turned the alley and raised his crossbow in front of him. Before he killed the walker in front of him, Daryl pushed Alexa away, so he could protect her. Alexa scoffed, but didn't protest. Andrea came right behind them. Daryl seemed to change his mind, sense he lowered his crossbow and looked at the man standing next to him. "After you." He said.  
"No way." He answered. "You first."  
Andrea scoffed at them and walked past them, reaching for one of the walkers. Daryl kept an arm ready to stop Alexa if she tried to walk away, or even get close to the other man. So, instead of killing the walker by herself, Alexa watched as Andrea pushed the walker to the wall and stabbed him in the eye.  
"Pussy." The men whispered to Daryl. Alexa knew that must've stroke a nerve, but the man turned away from them and grabbed his baseball bat firmly. He smashed the walkers brain with it, and the wall was covered with blood. The man looked at them with a smile on his face and, before leaving, he winked at Alexa.

That seemed to be bomb, because Daryl walked away from him, making sure Alexa was following him. He raised his crossbow in the air again, and shot an arrow threw the other walkers skull. The man kept watching the hunter working, with another grin on his face. Then, he continued to give them a little show as he crushed another walkers head, which fell quickly to the ground. Alexa narrowed her eyes and waited to see what Daryl would do.  
Andrea had enough of it. She shook her head in disappointment and turned around to leave.  
There were only two remaining walkers, and the man made his way towards them. Daryl was faster, and he shot one of them with his arrow, hitting the other one as well, this time in the neck. The man grabbed his baseball bat again, but Daryl got a hold of his knife and threw it towards the walker. Alexa opened her mouth slightly, thinking he wasn't going to hit it. But the walker fell to the ground right after he threw the knife, which was enough for her and the man to look at him with a surprised look.

Then, the three of them walked away from that small place, and Daryl told Alexa to wait as he got closer to one of the walkers. He searched its pockets and found a pack of cigarettes in one of them. "Lucky that!" He confessed, peeking over his shoulder at her. She half smiled at him, and noticed the man was watching them cautiously.  
Daryl lit the cigarette and offered him one. "Nah." He said. "I prefer menthols."  
"Douche bag." Daryl told him, placing the cigarettes in his pocket. Alexa turned away to leave and sit down next to Hershel, but once again, she felt Daryl's arm grabbing her. This time she pushed him away and continued walking.

When she reached for the older man, he was sitting down with Milton. Both of them looked at her for a brief second, and she sat down with them with a sigh.  
"May I ask how you lost your leg?" Milton wondered while cleaning his glasses.  
"I was bit." Hershel confessed. Alexa looked down, remembering the desperate they all felt back then.  
"So... You cut off your leg to keep the infection from spreading?" Milton continued. He put his glasses back. "Interesting. How long after the initial bite?"  
"Immediately." Hershel replied, reading the notes Milton gave him. Then, he glanced at Alexa.  
"You didn't bleed out?" Milton kept asking.  
"We have good people. They took care of me."  
"Doctors?" Milton asked again.  
"No. We learned by trial."  
"Me too." Milton answered, looking at Hershel. Alexa kept quiet, listening to their conversation. Milton was about to say something to her, but he changed his mind. "May I see it?" He asked. Hershel stopped reading and looked at him. "Your stomp- I'd like to... Hum, see where the amputation was... How high above the bite."  
"I'm not showing you my leg." Hershel answered.  
"It's important data." Milton insisted.  
"I just met you. At least buy me a drink first." Hershel joked. Alexa widened her eyes and let out a laugh, and Milton looked as surprised as she was, but he laughed as well. Hershel smiled at both of them.

This bonding time made Alexa wonder about how things would've turned out if the Governor wasn't as mad and obsessed as he was. Maybe they could've get along, become a community without fighting all the time. But that was a shot in the dark; she couldn't be sure that would happen, but it was also a possibility.

"If you excuse me." Hershel told Milton. He mentioned for Alexa to stay put while he'd go and talk to Andrea.  
Alexa nodded, shifting on the ground. Milton looked at her for a few seconds. "So, I see you found another group." He noticed.  
"Yeah." Alexa answered. "I did." Then, she narrowed her eyes. "The Governor knows I'm here, doesn't he?"  
Milton kept still for a few seconds. "Yes." He finally said. "You know, he cared about you." Alexa scoffed. "He did." Milton insisted. "He was trying to make you someone important in Woodbury."  
"Like he's doing with Andrea?" Alexa wondered.  
"His relationship with Andrea is... Different." Milton narrowed his eyes, thinking about the right words. "But, yes."  
"Does she know about the tanks?" Alexa asked him. "About all those people he killed to get their supplies?"  
Milton raised his hands in the air. "I don't know exactly what they talked about... But I think she chose to stay."

Alexa was about to answer him, but the sound of Daryl coming in her direction startled her. He nodded at her and leaned against the wall, while Milton got up and walked towards the other guy that came with him.

Alexa sighed and made her way towards Daryl again. "When will this be over?" She whispered, leaning against the wall as well.  
"Don't know." He agreed with annoyance. "It was about time that-"

Before he could answer, they heard the door opening. Alexa flinched at the sound of footsteps approaching the stairs. She glanced at the two men and her eyes met the Governor's. He looked at her and her heart beat faster. The Governor kept looking at her with a smile playing on his lips. He didn't have to say anything. Alexa's legs trembled slightly, but she got herself together when she noticed Daryl's presence right beside her.  
She was surprised the Governor hadn't said a word to her. Maybe he was too mad to talk to her. He made his way towards the car while everyone looked at him expectantly. Rick followed right behind him, but walked towards their car. Alexa waited until Daryl grabbed her arm slightly and made sure she was protected from the men while they reached the car. Maybe he was being overprotective of her, but his promise was to keep her safe. He intended to do that even if they weren't together anymore.

Milton looked at Hershel for a few seconds before walking away towards his car. Andrea looked at them as well, but didn't say anything. Maybe she was feeling bad about separating herself away from them again, but she'd made up her mind long ago.  
Daryl and Alexa got in the motorcycle and kept looking at the Governor until he was long gone with his men and Andrea. Daryl turned on the engine and Alexa wrapped her arms around his waist firmly.

Returning to the prison was faster. This time, Alexa did enjoy the ride and didn't worry about the end of it. However, she kept thinking about the Governor's reaction in seeing her there. She thought about the time when Maggie and Glenn were kidnapped. What if it had been her? Would he waste time interrogating her, or would he kill her right away?  
Alexa knew he wanted to see her dead. He asked Merle to do it, but Merle didn't. So this time it had to be him. And if the Governor caught her, he wouldn't waste any time to put a bullet through her head.

When they reached the prison, the sight of all those walkers in the yard made Alexa forget about the beautiful trip. She wanted to have that yard back, and be able to walk around it freely.  
Either way, that wasn't their priority right now. She watched as the rest of the group opened the gate for them, and Daryl entered inside with his motorcycle. He turned off the engine and Alexa jumped off the motorcycle. He got up and waited for Rick and Hershel with her. Before Rick joined them, he stood up and glanced at the yard. He was probably thinking the same thing as Alexa.

With a last look at the yard, Rick looked at everyone. "Let's get inside." He told them. Alexa and Daryl walked after him, entering the prison with a serious look.

The whole group gathered inside the cell block, watching as Rick grabbed one riffle from the cell. He walked towards them again, looking at the ground for a few seconds. "So, I met this Governor." He told them, nodding. "Sat with him for quite a while." He continued.  
"Just the two of ya?" Merle wondered. Rick nodded. "Should've gone all the way at the chance, bro." He told Glenn, walking away from the group. Alexa had no idea what he was talking about, but she focused on Rick's words.  
"He wants the prison." Rick told them. "He wants us gone. Dead."  
Alexa flinched at the sound of his words. She knew Rick wouldn't have good news. She found herself leaning against Daryl's arm, somehow waiting to see his protective side once again. She wondered why she was feeling the need of his presence now, and when he was really trying to protect her she pushed him away. Maybe because this news meant he could die, and so could her. The thought of him dying felt worse than the thought of him abandoning her. That gesture meant that after all, she still cared for him. And Daryl knew exactly what it meant. "He wants us dead, for what we did to Woodbury." Rick concluded. Then, he looked at them with a desperate look. "We're goin' to war." He announced.

Alexa watched him go away with certainty that from that moment on, things were gonna get gonna get worse. Everyone was scared and nervous about the future, not knowing what to expect. Neither Rick or Daryl spoke to each other as their leader went away. It was only natural that he'd want some time for himself. After all, sitting down for hours with a man like the Governor could be exhausting.  
This wasn't a decision taken lightly. She knew Rick wouldn't send them to war if he didn't have to.  
As her thoughts kept haunting her mind, Alexa turned away from them and entered inside her cell. She placed her machete and gun on her bed and took a deep breath. She wished to end everything with the Governor by killing him. It was a cold decision, but maybe it was the right one. Did Rick actually miss his change to end all of this? Alexa shook her head. If he had killed the Governor in that room, everyone would hear the shot. That meant more deaths than just the Governor's.

She was still focused on her own thoughts when she saw Daryl entering inside her cell. "Daryl." She whispered, a bit surprised that he'd sneak into her cell like that.  
"I said I'd talk to ya when we were back." He whispered. Alexa sat down on her bed and mentioned for him to do the same. He hesitated for a few seconds before sitting down beside her.  
"What did you wanna say?" Alexa wondered.  
Daryl chewed on his lower lip. He glanced at her and when she looked back at him he stared at the ground. It was a while before he spoke. "Hell, I wanna say I was sorry." He mumbled. "About leavin', ya know?"  
Alexa looked at the ground as well. "Oh." She wasn't expecting for him to say that.  
"I thought I was doin' the right thing." Daryl mumbled again. "He's my brother."  
"I know." Alexa assured him. "The problem is," She continued. "I thought we were better. After all those months..." She whispered, looking at the ground. "We were better." Daryl nodded slightly. "And when you left..." She was about to tell him the same thing she'd been saying for the past weeks. Alexa shook her head. "You know what? I've been thinkin' about this for a while."  
"About what?" He asked.  
"About you and me." She explained. "We never talked. This wouldn't happen if we talked."  
"What's done is done." Daryl argued with his typical husky voice.  
Alexa bit her lower lip. "So, what now?" She asked. "We're going to war." Her voice trembled a bit, and Daryl looked at her with concern. "We don't know what's gonna happen-"  
"He's gonna die." Daryl assured her. "He ain't gonna touch ya, or anyone."  
Alexa gave him a half-smile. "How can you be that sure?"  
Daryl narrowed his eyes. "I won't let him."

With that, they looked at each other for a few seconds. Alexa smiled at him again and reach for his hand. She took his hand in hers, squeezing it slightly. For a slight second, Daryl looked her in the eyes, before glancing down at their hands.  
They stood like that, comforting one another, forgetting about everything that happened in the past. Those same events that separated them, also brought them together in that moment. Maybe things could solve themselves after all.


	20. Chapter 20

******Nemu-Chan:** Yes, I'm still thinking about her interaction with the Governor, but I guess when I get to season four, things will get more intense. I'm still wondering about a meeting between Alexa and the Governor, but it has to be well explained. Thanks for enjoying the way I don't rush things, because I believe that's one of the best ways to keep a story realistic! (:

**p orton:** Thank you! That's the best compliment ever, because I want this story to be as realistic as possible, which is hard to do! I'm so happy you like this story, here's another chapter (:

**NanamiYatsumaki:** Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter (:

**Plus, thanks for everyone who favorites and follows! It means so much to me!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WALKING DEAD**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty - Dimness**

Alexa woke up breathing heavily. She hadn't realized she'd slept for so long, but after blinking a few times and looking to the windows outside her cell, she figured it was late.  
Nightmares were always hard on her. She'd been having them since the apocalypse started, which was natural. One time, when the group was in some abandoned house, Daryl woke up with Alexa having nightmares by his side, which worried him. When Alexa had nightmares, she'd always whisper a few words about it. Whether it was words like dead, alone or gone. He'd asked her what they were about, but Alexa never remembered her bad dreams.

This time, she took a deep breath and wiped the sweat of her forehead. Alexa got up and peeked through her cell. Everyone was already up, and she cursed herself for sleeping for so long. Maybe her nightmares were about the Governor, or Daryl. There were different reasons for either one of them, but it made sense.

When Alexa walked outside of her cell, she heard someone on the upstairs cells. She got curious and climbed the stairs carefully, and noticed the sound of someone tearing the sheets. She peeked to every cell until she realized the sound came from the last one. As Alexa walked in front of it, she saw Merle tearing the sheets, just as she thought. "Merle?" She asked in confusion.  
The man looked at her and gave her a smirk. "Ya're up." He told her.  
"What's happening?" She asked, running a hand through her hair.  
"Daryl's out there with his new buddy Rick." Merle informed her, focusing on his task. "Don't know 'bout the others."  
Alexa sat down next to him. "What are you doin' here?" She wondered.  
"Nothin'. Gonna check the other block later." He answered quickly. Merle looked at her for a few seconds. Then, he gave her a chuckle. "What's goin' on with ya and my brother?" He asked her.  
"Nothin'." She whispered, giving him a taste of his own medicine. Merle chuckled again.  
"Come on," Merle insisted. "That day when you left on your own... He almost pissed in his pants." Alexa kept looking at him. "I know my brother." Merle added with a serious look. "He doesn't piss in his pants for nothin'."  
"He cares about the group." Alexa defended Daryl, half-smiling at that thought. "If you know him that well than you know it."  
"What's that smile, girl?" Merle joked. "Daryl got himself a woman, right? Never thought he would."  
"Shut up." Alexa whispered, getting up. She shook her head and left him alone.

Alexa made her way downstairs, and walked quickly away from the cell. She made her way outside, walking past Beth and Carol as she did. That day wasn't as warm as the others. Alexa forgot about her jacket and walked outside with a tshirt. She quickly spotted the rest of the group. They were near the fence, drawing the walkers attention with yells. On the yard, Alexa spotted Daryl, Glenn and Michonne. They brought the car to the yard in order to prepare something to stop the Governor and his men, but Alexa couldn't figure out what.  
Before she could join them, Alexa saw Rick making his way towards the sound. He stopped walking as he realized they were just attracting the walkers, so he lowered his gun and looked around. He saw Alexa waving at him, and she walked towards him.  
"Everything alright?" She asked.  
"Yeah." He answered her. Rick looked through the fence towards Daryl and the others, as if he was thinking about something deep. Alexa looked at Daryl again and saw him and Glenn carrying a piece of wood with wire to the ground. If she was thinking right about their plan, it sounded pretty good. They jumped to the car and waited for Michonne to join them, who was killing walkers with her sword.

When Michonne finally joined them, Beth started the engine and they drove towards the gate. Rick and Alexa started running in order to open it for them.  
Rick opened the gate quickly, and they entered inside calmly. He closed it again, and Alexa made her way towards Daryl and the others. Him and Glenn jumped off the car and made their way towards them. "Trying to drive up to that gate again, maybe some blown tires will stop them." Glenn informed them.  
"Good idea." Rick answered.  
"It was Michonne's." Daryl informed as well. His tone of voice made Alexa look at him, as if that sentence had more to it than what it seemed. He kept looking at Rick, who glanced at Michonne.  
She made her towards them. "We don't have to win." Michonne spoke. "You just gotta make their getting out more troubled than it's worth."  
Alexa nodded. She was right. It was good to have someone like her in their group; Michonne knew a lot about strategies and she was great with her sword. Plus, Alexa began to like her as a friend, and accepted her in the group.  
Rick didn't answer Michonne. Maggie and Carl made their way towards them, and Rick turned to look at them for a few seconds. "Hey." Maggie greeted them. Rick turned around again, this time facing Daryl. Something was up with those two, because Daryl nodded slightly at Rick. Alexa narrowed her eyes, hoping to understand what happened while she slept. "Let's go." Rick told them.

As they made their way inside, Alexa grabbed Rick by the arm and he turned around to face her. Daryl watched them as both of them stopped walking, and he made his way towards them. "Rick, what's happening?" She questioned him.  
Rick narrowed his eyes. "What?"  
"You acted strange back there." Alexa pointed out with concern. "Everythin' alright?"  
Daryl and Rick exchanged a few glances, and Alexa made them a confused look. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Alexa, we're just worried about what's goin' on." Rick told her.  
She stood silent for a few seconds. Alexa knew something was up, and he didn't want to tell her. "Alright." She whispered. It probably wasn't a good idea to pressure him now, so she let go of the matter.  
Rick nodded at her and walked away from them. Daryl stood in his place, still watching her. "I know something's up." Alexa assured him.  
Daryl chewed on his lower lip. "I'm gonna talk to Glenn." He whispered, turning away.

Alexa rolled her eyes and made her way inside the cell. Why wouldn't Rick tell her what was upsetting him so much? Rather than the Governor matter, something else was bothering him. And of course he'd tell Daryl about it.  
She liked their relationship. They relied so much on each other, and it was evident their mutual trust. Even back at Woodbury, when Daryl found out Merle was out there, he chose to stay with Rick, even if that was one of the hardest decisions he'd ever made. That only showed his loyalty towards Rick.

Alexa noticed everyone gathered outside the cell blocks, analyzing equipment and rationalizing the food. She joined them and helped the best way she could, noticing how tense all of them seemed. The recent threat from the Governor was something that caught them by surprise. The place they thought could be a safe place, the one they'd been searching for such a long time, was now under attack. And worse, they could get killed.

She knew Hershel kept his decision of leaving the prison. For him, there was no reason for them to face the upcoming danger and risk their lives to save the prison. But Alexa disagreed. This place was their home, the place they fought so hard to conquer, and now they were going to give up on it? She couldn't agree with that. But any decision they made wasn't right or wrong. Wanting to leave or fight was a position anyone could have, and she respected Hershel's position.

After what seemed like twenty minutes, they finished their task, and Alexa walked towards her cell. She grabbed her machete and placed it in a pocket she'd found in the prison, which was excellent to place her knifes. With that done, she made her way towards the cell again, and noticed Hershel and his daughters sitting on the table. Hershel was holding the bible, and Alexa walked away from them. She wanted to give them some privacy, and she wasn't going to pray with them. Alexa was never a person of faith, and with the end of the world, she didn't see any reason to have any faith at all.

So she left the cell as fast as she could, and walked outside. At first, she didn't see anyone. Alexa walked around, figuring out where Daryl and Rick were, until she heard their voices.  
"It's off." Rick spoke. "We'll take our chances."  
"Not sayin' it was the wrong call, but this is definitely the right one." She heard Daryl saying.

Alexa ran in their direction and stopped walking when she reached them. "What is going on?" She asked with annoyance.  
Daryl and Rick exchanged a few glances, but they didn't answer her. "What's wrong?" Daryl asked Rick.  
Alexa narrowed her eyes. Rick didn't want her to find out what was happening, because he knew she'd argue with it. What was so important that would made her argue with him? It had to do with someone from the group, and her thoughts wondered about Michonne. "I can't find Merle or Michonne. They're gone." Rick finally answered, looking at Alexa for a few seconds.  
Bingo. "What the hell, Rick?" She waved her hands in the air.  
Daryl wanted to avoid their discussion the best he could. "Come on." He told them, walking towards the prison.

Alexa knew it was best if she didn't follow them, but knowing something happened to Michonne, she had to figure out what happened. They made their way towards the generator room, and Alexa wondered why Daryl came to that place.  
They opened the door and looked around. "He was in here, said he was lookin' for drugs." Daryl confessed. Alexa glanced at them with surprise, and began walking around the room. "He said a lot of things, actually." Daryl added.  
"Like what?" Rick wondered.  
"Said you were gonna change your mind. Here we go." Daryl noticed, kneeling on the ground. He grabbed one cloth bag and sighed. "Yeah, he took her here. He mixed it up." He said.  
"Damn it!" Rick whispered harshly. "I'm goin' after them."  
Alexa was about to argue when Daryl cut her off. "You can't track for shit."  
"Then the both of us." Rick insisted.  
Alexa tried to speak again, but Daryl seemed determined. "No, just me."  
"Daryl, wait-" She began to say, trying to grab his arm. She had a bad feeling about this.  
He looked at her and then Rick. "I said I go, I'll go." Daryl assured them. "Plus, if they come back you need to be ready." Then, he reached the door. Daryl glanced at both of them before looking at the ground. "You're family too."  
"Daryl, wait!" Alexa yelled. He opened the door and walked away without saying anything. And he was leaving. Again.

Rick was about to head back when she got a hold of his arm. He turned around to face her with confusion. He could tell she was pissed. "What is going on?" She spit.  
Rick took a deep breath. "We were gonna give Michonne to the Governor. Like a trade." He confessed. Alexa's eyes widened. He took a step forward her. "I won't. But Merle did."  
Alexa brought her hand to her mouth. "What? And Daryl, he's gonna-"  
"He's gonna be alright." Rick assured her.  
He was about to head off again when he heard her calling him. "Rick!" She yelled again. He stopped his tracks and looked at the girl again. She took one step forwards him. "If he doesn't come back," She whispered harshly, "I'm going after him."  
"Alexa, you can't run away again."  
"I'm going after him." She stopped him with a cold stare. With that, she walked away from him and made her way towards the cell block.

Everything was happening pretty fast. She knew Merle was going to give Michonne to the Governor, just as Rick told her. And if Daryl was going to look for them, his steps would lead him to the Governor. Alexa sat on her bed and tried to control her breathing. If she knew what Daryl meant about heading off like that alone, she'd insist on going. She tried too, but he pushed her away. Daryl didn't want her in danger, but she couldn't face the fact that _he was_ in danger.

Now that everything was becoming even more real, his safety was all that mattered. She didn't care about him abandoning her and she didn't care about being pissed at him. All Alexa wanted was to have him in the prison, safe.

Suddenly, Glenn appeared on her cell. He probably heard her sobs. "What's wrong?" He asked her.  
Alexa wasn't sure if Rick told him about the deal, and she thought it was best if he told them himself. "I'm just worried." She confessed.  
Glenn sat down on the bed next to her. "Don't be." He whispered.  
"You're a terrible liar, Glenn." Alexa chuckled slightly, wiping away the tears that were forming on her eyes.  
Glenn chuckled as well. "We're gonna be alright." He whispered again. "That, I'm sure."  
Alexa knew he wasn't, but it was good to hear those words. She noticed the anxious look he had. "Everything alright?" She asked.  
Glenn took a deep breath. "I... I had this crazy thought the other day and..." He said, losing himself in his own thoughts. Then, he looked back at her with determination. "I wanna marry Maggie."  
Alexa widened her eyes, but then gave him a warm smile. "That's awesome, Glenn." She whispered, hugging him. "Go for it." She joked.

Glenn smiled at her and got up. "I'm gonna talk to Hershel first."  
Alexa got up as well and laughed. "You're the traditional type of guy, aren't you? Asking for her father's permission and all."  
Glenn chuckled again. "Yeah, right."  
Alexa laughed. "Go."

When he was gone, Alexa sat on her bed again, and tried to hold the tears that were coming back. She couldn't sit around and pretend that everything was gonna be alright.  
Alexa walked back and forth through the room, just like Daryl. She just wanted for him to come back. But if he didn't, she'd go after him.  
Something didn't sound good. Merle leaving with Michonne the way he did in secret. What was he thinking? Going alone with Michonne to the Governor was suicide. The Governor wanted both of them.

She got up from bed and peeked through her cell. Glenn wasn't there, but Hershel was. Alexa knew if she told him about leaving, he'd try to convince her to stay. But she had to talk to him.  
Alexa walked towards his cell and peeked through it. Hershel looked at her and smiled. He waved his hand for her to enter.  
Alexa gave him a half-smile and sat in front of him. "You knew about the deal?" She asked him with a whisper.  
Hershel hesitated for a few seconds. "I did."  
Alexa nodded. "So you know it's off."  
"Yes, and it's better this way." Hershel replied. "She's earned her place in the group."  
"I know, she's one of us." Alexa agreed. "But Merle took her."  
Hershel widened his eyes for a few seconds. "To the Governor?" Alexa nodded. "Does Rick know?"  
Alexa noticed the concern in his voice. Hershel felt the same way about Michonne as she did. "Yeah, he does." Alexa took a deep breath."Daryl went after his brother."  
Hershel noticed the sad look on her face. "They'll be back." He assured her, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
Alexa chuckled. Then, she got up. "I can't sit here and wait." She confessed.  
Hershel watched her calmly. "What about Rick?" He wondered. "He's not gonna let you go."  
Alexa nodded and leaned against the cell door. "Only if you tell him." She whispered. Hershel looked at her with a doubtful look. "Hershel, I need to do this."  
He remained silent for a while. Then, he got up as well. "I don't want you in danger." Hershel whispered. "Daryl wouldn't want that."  
"It doesn't matter what he wants, because he's not here." Alexa argued. "That's why I need to go." She added, running a hand through her hair. "Please."

Hershel was still doubtful about her request. He watched Alexa waiting for his answer with determination. He knew she could take care of herself, but if something happened to her, it'd be on his responsibility. "Alexa," He told her. "Glenn wanted nothing but revenge when he-"  
"This is not about revenge." She stopped him firmly. "It's about Daryl's safety. And Michonne's." Alexa insisted. "He's gonna need help."  
Hershel looked down. She was right. He glanced at her again, this time with a fatherly look. "If I let you go, I'll have to tell Rick." Alexa tried to speak, but he continued. "He won't have time to go after you." He assured her. "I'm pretty steady with this things but I can be slow." Hershel whispered. He looked at her and nodded, and Alexa stepped closer and hugged him.  
"We'll be back." Alexa assured him.

With that, she half-smiled at him and ran to her cell, grabbing her gun. When she was ready to go, Alexa remembered the door in the generators room Daryl used to leave, so she'd use that one as well.  
She peeked through her cell and watched Hershel make his way forwards the group, and she walked through another direction.

The corridors were darker, but she wasn't scared. She knew the prison, and she knew the woods. The most difficult thing would be tracking Daryl and finding out where he was. He taught her a few things about tracking, which could be enough for her to find him. Or maybe she'd find Michonne or Merle instead.

When she reached the end of the corridor, Alexa opened the door and closed it behind her quickly. She took a deep breath and walked towards the door in front of her. Before she opened it, Alexa took a deep breath and grabbed her machete.

* * *

Alexa ran quickly through the woods while she could. She hadn't encountered any walkers yet, and she was relieved about that. Her mind was only focused on finding Daryl. When he left to find his brother, she knew something was wrong. Merle and Michonne together were like the perfect gift for the Governor. He'd kill both of them if he had the chance. So, if Daryl was looking for his brother, his path would lead him to the Governor instead. And the thought of that frightened her. She couldn't sit on her cell or stay with the group while Daryl was out there and in serious danger. He'd be pissed at her for leaving the prison when he made sure she wouldn't follow him, but Alexa knew better than that. She knew how important he was to her, and right now she wanted to save him.  
Of course Daryl didn't need to be saved. He could take care of himself, just like Alexa. But in her mind, he was gonna need help in the return trip.

She made her best to keep track of Daryl's path, but it was becoming harder and harder. She wasn't an expert like he was. As the time past, Alexa felt more nervous. She knew she had to be quick if she wanted to catch him.  
Alexa quickened her pace, and she felt a tear falling down her face. Why was she crying now? She didn't know what happened. She only felt panic for what could happen.  
Even if she hadn't found Daryl yet, another tear fell from her face. She ran faster and faster.  
Suddenly, when she came out of the woods to a place where she'd never been before, Alexa widened her eyes when she spotted Michonne walking towards her. "Hey!" She called her. Michonne looked at her with a serious look. "Where's Daryl?" She whispered.  
"He went after his brother." Michonne replied.  
"I know that." Alexa answered quickly, her voice shaking. "Where is he?"  
Michonne narrowed her eyes. "That way." She told Alexa, waving her hand behind her.

Alexa didn't waste any time. She began running again, this time paying attention to her surroundings. If the Governor was out there, he wouldn't waste time on killing her.  
She followed the road Michonne told her to follow, and she slowed her pace. Alexa grabbed her machete and looked around. This place seemed abandoned, but she couldn't be sure. There were corpses on the ground, walkers and humans.  
Her eyes widened. Something happened here, and she wasn't sure what. It was silent, almost like a painful silence. The quiet before the storm. She kept walking, determined to find Daryl.  
She paid attention to the builidings that surrounded the path she was taking. Some of the Governor's men could be there, and Alexa decided to grab her gun instead of the machete. After reloading the weapon, she began walking again.  
Alexa couldn't understand what happened in that place, but with so many bodies on the ground, she knew there'd been an exchange of gunfire. She also didn't understand why Michonne was returning to the prison alone, with a serious and mysterious look. If the Governor had caught Michonne, she'd never escape. So, what really happened?  
As time passed, Alexa got more desperate for not finding Daryl. Every second counted to find him alive and safe. However, when she reached the end of the road, Alexa spotted a walker on the ground with an arrow on its head. Her eyes widened and she moved forward, inspecting the walker.

Before she could get closer to it, she heard movement from her left side. Alexa turned around quickly, grabbing her gun and pointing it in the air. What she didn't expect was to see a body lying on the ground. Alongside that body, lying on the ground, was Daryl. He was supporting his weight with his shoulders, and tried to control his sobs. Alexa stepped forward and placed her hand in front of her mouth. She looked at him, into his eyes, and saw sadness, anger and despair. He seemed so fragile and completely lost. At that moment, she didn't know what to do. "Daryl?" Alexa whispered, hoping he would hear her. Daryl shifted, sitting on the ground without looking at her. Alexa took another step forward, a tear falling from her face again. When she finally looked at the body, Alexa gasped.  
There, right in front of Alexa, was Merle's body. His face was full of blood, as if he had been stabbed several times. There was blood on his shirt, and a bullet wound in his chest. Alexa looked again at Daryl and then at Merle. Suddenly, it all made sense. She sat next to Daryl, but he didn't look at her. Alexa had never seen him like this. There was something in his eyes that worried her. "Daryl?" She tried again, placing her hand on his arm. Daryl shook her hand and wiped the tears from his face. Alexa insisted and approached him one more time, placing her hand on his arm again. This time, Daryl looked at her. His gaze made Alexa crush completely. A tear fell again through her face, and with that Daryl felt lost again. After a few seconds, he pulled away from her and stood up. Alexa did the same.  
"Hey." She called him, this time more firmly. Daryl turned around to face her, but he was still looking at the ground. Alexa took one step forward so that she was very close to him. She didn't know what to say to make him feel better. "I'm sorry." Alexa whispered. He nodded slightly. "We... Should go." She warned him.  
"Let's go." Daryl told her. His voice was as empty as his face.  
She caught his arm again, and pulled herself forward. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she leaned closer. Daryl wrapped one arm around her, closing his eyes. "Everything's gonna be okay." She tried to cheer him up. "I'm here."

Daryl opened his eyes and pulled away from her so he could look at her. "Let's just go." He whispered. Alexa grabbed his hand and nodded.

* * *

At the prison, everyone glanced at both of them as they made their way back. Rick knew exactly what happened, and the rest of them seemed to know as well. Daryl didn't say anything to them, and Alexa refused to leave his side. He walked inside the cell block, and entered inside her cell. He placed his crossbow on the ground and sat on the bed.  
Alexa entered after him, and placed her machete and gun on the chair. Then, she sat with him.  
Silence filled the air. She didn't have to say anything; her presence was enough. Alexa tried to comfort him though, grabbing his hand with hers. She placed his hand on her lap and squeezed it gently.  
"He never did somethin' like that." Daryl whispered. "Don't sound like him."  
Alexa half-smiled at him. "He was thinkin' about you, Daryl." She mumbled, pulling herself closer to him. Daryl looked at her. "He redeemed himself."  
Daryl nodded, chewing his lower lip again. Alexa squeezed his hand again, and then she placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm gonna kill him." Daryl announced slowly.  
Alexa brought her head up to look at him. "No." She whispered gently. "I know you want revenge, I want it too." She added. "But you could get yourself killed."  
"I don't care." Daryl answered quickly.  
"Don't say that." Alexa protested. She swallowed hard, running a hand through her hair. "He will come." She insisted. "We just gotta be ready."  
"I am." Daryl assured her.

They stood like that, comforting one another. Everything that happened that day had been too exhausting. She knew what Merle's death implied. It was more than a desire for revenge, but also the trauma that Daryl would have. The emotional impact crushed him and she wanted to be there to help him. And not just as a friend. So, that way, Alexa realized there was no reason left to continue to push him away. It was in that moment of suffering that she realized how much she loved him and that nothing could change that. It was with these thoughts that she dropped Daryl's hand and stroked his face gently. He was stunned for a few seconds, but relaxed when her touch became comforting. "Daryl." Alexa whispered. "I'm not mad anymore." She confessed. "I wanted to forgive you every day." He glanced at her. "I love you."  
Daryl looked at the ground. He chewed his lower lip nervously. Alexa half-smiled and placed her head on his shoulder again. "Me too." He whispered. His voice was so low that Alexa doubted whether she had really heard him say that, but Daryl squeezed her hand gently, and she smiled slightly. The moment they were living was difficult and painful, but in the end they still had each other. And from that moment on, everything would be different. If they survived what was yet to come.


	21. Chapter 21

**There it is! I ended season three with this story. I'm really really excited to continue this story with season four, and I want to thank everyone who follows, reviews and favorites this story, because it means you're enjoying it, and that makes me ****very very**** happy (:**

**NanamiYatsumaki:**I know, it's such a powerful scene. I have to say they're so talented actors that it makes it even more heartbreaking. I hope you like this chapter (:

**Nemu-Chan:** THANK YOU SO MUCH! Their relationship will definitely grow from now on (: I'm super excited about season four! Did you enjoy the last episode? The end was so breath taking!

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WALKING DEAD**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One - Road Back to Safety**

_Alexa walked calmly to her room, not knowing if what she heard was true or just her imagination. But it had to be true, it came from their mouth. The Governor killed those people and stole their supplies. He lied to his people about how he got them, corrupting their minds into thinking he was a righteous leader. It was the perfect disguise, and he only needed soldiers who obeyed without challenging his decisions.  
She was suspicious about him since the first minute she got there, but Alexa wanted to find something that made her let go of those doubts. Something that made her accept the perfect place she'd found after so much time on the run.  
Woodbury was a dream. A good dream. When the gates opened for the first time, Alexa didn't know what that place really meant. The next day, with the children's laughter and the contagious joy, she thought there wouldn't be any other place for her to be. Alexa loved the apartments, the food, the people. There were lovely shops all over the road, and she'd spend some time exploring them. She spent so much time focused on exploring the place that she didn't realize the secrets they kept. Not until that conversation. _

_ Footsteps were heard from outside her room. She gasped and got up from her bed, waiting to see who'd go and talk to her. It was only natural the Governor would sneak into her room. However, they took all her weapons when she got there. The Governor told her it was about their safety and Alexa knew he was telling the truth, although there was something more to it. Being without weapons meant she couldn't risk abandon that place, which was exactly what Alexa wanted to do. After finding out the true nature of this place, she didn't want to be part of it. Those people - survivors whom the Governor killed without mercy - were just like her: people who lost their loved ones and were on the road, trying to find some place to stay hidden. Persuade them into trusting the Governor was cruel and cold.  
When the door opened, Alexa swallowed hard and stood still. She waited in anxiety to see who'd talk to her after what she heard. But her doubts came to an end when the Governor entered inside her room with a serious look. His eyes were always scary, but this time they were darker than usual. He closed the door behind him without looking away from her. Alexa didn't show any fear, but she felt it every time he brought himself closer to her. After closing the door, the Governor sat on the chair in front of her. He waved his hands in the air. "You didn't have to come here, you know." He spoke. Alexa flinched, expecting him to speak with a harsh tone. Instead, the Governor spoke with a gentle voice.  
"You said it was my room." Alexa argued. He gave her a warm smile.  
"That's true, it's in your right." The Governor agreed. "But I wanted to talk to you."  
Alexa shrugged. "About what?" She asked, pretending nothing happened.  
However, the Governor gave her a laugh and placed his hands on his legs. "I don't want you thinking the wrong thing about me." He confessed. "Those supplies weren't stolen."  
"That's not what I heard." Alexa protested, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I saw you and your men talking about-"  
The Governor didn't let her finish. He stood up, making Alexa take a step back. He glanced at her with another serious look. It was frightening how his humor changed one minute to the other. He took one step forwards her. "If you're gonna live here," He spoke. "You gotta respect the community."  
"Does that mean I have to kill people?" Alexa accused him.  
The Governor chuckled slightly. "It means the community is what matters. The balance between what's good and what's right is very thin." He observed with narrowed eyes. "My job is to keep this place stable. To live a normal life."  
"There's no normal life anymore. Do you think it's okay to kill people in cold blood?"  
"I think it's okay to preserve our community." The Governor hissed. "Even if that means to kill what comes in the way." He threatened her._

* * *

Alexa woke up and noticed how dark it was. The day before she woke up too late, and this day she woke up too early. As she tried to move in her bed, she noticed Daryl's presence beside her. He was still sleeping, snoring slightly as if everything was peaceful. Alexa watched his face with a warm smile. The recent events, including his brother's death, was devastating. She couldn't put into words the look on Daryl's face when she found him. The pain was too much to be described, and what he did to his brother in an act of anger explained everything.  
She didn't like Merle, but Alexa could feel Daryl's pain. She was more worried about him and the consequences this would have. She knew how he felt about feelings and emotions, so she just hoped he wouldn't push her away. However, his presence in her cell made her believe that wouldn't happen this time.  
After coming back with Daryl, Alexa didn't talk to anyone. Only when he was calmer she was able to talk with Rick. He told her about his speech, and how he couldn't be their 'Governor'. She agreed with him, and her decision was to stay and fight. She couldn't let that man get away with everything he did.  
Alexa felt Daryl move next to her. She looked up to him and his eyes opened slightly. She gave him another warm smile. "Hey."  
Daryl blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. For those seconds after waking up beside him, Alexa felt wonderful. All she wanted was to sort everything out with him, and it finally happened. They were together.  
However, as if they couldn't stay happy for too long, Alexa remembered the day waiting for them. A wave of fear and anger washed over her, which made her sigh and bury her face on his neck. Daryl flinched at the touch. They weren't sure if they would make through the day. Would they survive, or would they die? Alexa wasn't sure. It almost seemed cruel how things happened; at the same time she finally worked her things out with Daryl - or at least most of it - they were preparing for war.  
"Good mornin'." Daryl mumbled. He pushed himself up, making Alexa get up as well. She sat next to him. He noticed she was wearing his typical shirt without sleeves, and Daryl looked at her uncomfortably.  
"We woke up earlier than planned." Alexa informed him when Daryl looked outside. He relaxed next to her. "Are you nervous?" She whispered to him.  
Daryl glanced at her again, this time noticing the fear in her voice. "No." He told her. "It'll be alright." As much as she wanted to believe that, Alexa wasn't sure if she could. Even Daryl wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to make her more nervous than she already was. "Nobody's up?" He changed the subject. Alexa shook her head. "Alright."  
She ran a hand through her hair. Alexa didn't want to admit she was scared, but there was no denial that she was. Daryl sensed her nervousness and fear, but he wasn't able to show her any comfort. Even if they sorted things out, his biggest challenge would be to show her his feelings. However, Daryl was fortunate that Alexa knew exactly his issue and she didn't blame him. "Do you think it'll work?" Alexa insisted. It'd became awkward the silence between both of them. Daryl nodded and she sighed. "I hope so."

The silence between them was due to the anxiety before they came. The group knew it was gonna happen, and they'd came up with a plan to at least make them leave the prison. Alexa had her doubts, but Daryl assured her it would work. After a while, Daryl called her. "We should get up." He whispered to her. Alexa nodded. Both of them got up.  
"I should give you back this." Alexa mumbled. She took off his shirt and Daryl tried to look away. However, he couldn't. He watched her take off his shirt and hand it to him. Then, before putting his shirt back on, he watched her search for her own tshirt and put it on. Alexa noticed he was looking at her and she smiled at him. Daryl looked away and finally put his shirt. Before he could turn around and head for the perch, Alexa walked forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face next to his neck again, kissing it slightly. Daryl knew why she was acting like this, and he did his best to wrap his arm around her and comfort her. "I'm scared." She whispered. Alexa hated to be like this, to be weak. But with Daryl, she knew he wouldn't judge her or think she was weak. Even if Alexa thought she was being too lame, Daryl understood why she was acting like this.  
"Don't need to be." He mumbled. "Ain't gotta be so worried."  
Alexa sighed. She was worried about him more than she was about herself. It was reckless to feel that way, but once again, there was no denying it. She pushed herself onto him, tightening the hug. "I'm worried about you."  
This time, Daryl let out a small chuckle. "Why's that?" He asked, chuckling again. "Ain't gotta worry 'bout me."  
Alexa smiled slightly. "I'll keep my eye on you." She warned him.  
Daryl half-smiled at her and she finally let him go. He felt bad about letting her push herself away, but there wasn't time to be like this anymore. He nodded and turned around to leave. Alexa watched him reach the perch and grab his things. She did the same thing. Alexa grabbed her bag pack and placed it on her shoulder. Then, she searched for her weapons, finding them next to her bed. She grabbed them and tucked them next to her jeans.

She tried to convince herself everything was gonna be okay. They wouldn't even get the chance to come near her.  
With those thoughts stuck in her mind, Alexa walked away from her cell. She noticed Rick was already up, packing his bags and placing them next to the door. He glanced at her and nodded. She nodded back, making her way towards his stuff. She placed her bag pack there, and turned around to watch Daryl make his way towards them. After a few seconds, Carl exited his own cell with another amount of bags. Carol was already packing outside the cells.  
The silence filled not only her cell but the entire cell block. They all knew what was coming, but neither of them knew what to expect from the Governor's army. They didn't know if he trained his people well enough to cause real damage, or if they were still as inexperienced as she thought they were. Either way, they had to be ready. Alexa couldn't come up with another plan, even though this one didn't made her feel confident. However, it was their best chance to survive, so she swallowed her fear and tried to be brave.

The group had one cell block door opened so they could put their supplies in the cars. Alexa grabbed some bag packs and made her way towards it. She met Michonne on her way to the car, and the two woman shared a look. They'd become close since she met them, and both of them shared the same opinion when it came to fight for the prison. Glenn, Maggie and Daryl had the same opinion, but they knew Hershel was against this. Carol wanted to leave as well, but it was too risky. They had a baby in the group now, and if Judith decided to cry it would be the perfect dinner bell. It was just like Glenn said: they had a baby now, and Hershel had one leg. They weren't prepared to live on the run like they used to. Besides, the prison was their home now. They could make it secure.

Alexa placed her bags on one of the cars. She glanced around and saw Carl making his way towards another car. "Carl." His father called him. The kid walked away from his father, jerking away Rick's arm. He was mad for not staying with them in the prison, but he was just a kid. Alexa noticed his behavior changing every day, and she was concerned about it. He was becoming colder and instable. It wasn't her duty to speak with him, Rick had that responsibility; he had all the weight on his shoulders, whether it was about raising his son or defending the prison. Either way, those two jobs were stressful, and he couldn't focus on both of them at the same time. However, Alexa was afraid he'd get mad if she spoke to Carl before his father did. She knew Carl would never have the childhood they did. He wouldn't feel the joy of playing soccer with his friends, ride a bike through his neighborhood, or going out with his friends. He was growing up in a world surrounded by death and fear, which would build his character. He was already becoming colder and the future wasn't smiley. If they survived that day, Rick would have to change things. Alexa knew his two jobs were almost unbearable, mostly because Lori wasn't with them anymore, which made things harder. Her only wish was to go back in time and prevent all of this from happening.

"Never seen him this mad." Glenn noticed, walking towards Rick and Alexa. He glanced towards the kid. "Even with Lori, he... just shut down."  
Rick turned around to look at his son as well. "He's still a kid." He noticed. "It's easy to forget."  
He was right. It was easy to forget Carl was still a child, because in this world there wasn't room to _be _a happy child. Alexa frowned at the thought. Judith would have an even worse childhood than his brother.  
After speaking with Rick, Alexa spotted Daryl near his bike. She made her way towards him. "Merle never did nothing like that his whole life." He wondered. Alexa noticed Carol watching him.  
"He gave us a chance." Carol answered. She reached for his hand and helped him get up, and Alexa reached him. Daryl looked at her and gave her a small smile, and she smiled back at him.  
Alexa wanted to mourn his brother with him, make Daryl feel more comfortable, but everything was happening too fast. She had to turn off her feelings and focus on surviving. She stayed by Daryl's side as he looked at his bike. Then, he grabbed his crossbow and walked towards her. "Are ya ready?" Daryl asked her in a whisper. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. He nodded and made his way towards the cars.

After having everything ready, Carl, Hershel and Beth made their way towards the woods, in case anything happened. She knew how upset the kid was for not joining them, but it was just as Rick said. He was just a kid.  
Alexa took a deep breath as she joined Daryl. She sat on the motorcycle with him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling herself closer to him. Alexa leaned her head on his back and closed her eyes for a few seconds. She imagined going on a ride with him to a beautiful place, instead of preparing herself for the fight. "Ya have your gun?" Daryl whispered and peeked through his shoulder.  
"Yeah." Alexa whispered back, half-smiling. He nodded and turned around again. She sighed.  
When Rick returned, Alexa nodded at herself a few times, giving herself the courage she needed to get through this. The only person she allowed to see her scared was Daryl, and he was worried about her. He wouldn't leave her side not for one second, knowing the Governor wanted to kill her. He wouldn't touch her.  
They sneaked inside the prison as fast as they could. Glenn and Maggie made their way towards another part of the prison so they'd be ready to shoot the Governor's army.  
While running through the corridor, Alexa grabbed Daryl's hand for a few seconds. He glanced at her and waited for her to say anything, but she broke the contact before anyone could see it.  
There were so many things she wanted to tell him. There wasn't enough time for her to say what she thought about him, and how Alexa feared for his life. Her thoughts were always with him, and she wanted to keep him safe.  
Alexa's thoughts were interrupted when Rick pointed to their hiding place. They all flinched at the sound of something big and large hitting the ground. It seemed like one of the guard towers was gone, but they couldn't know for sure. After that loud bang, they heard gunshots. It was still loud enough for them to hear it, and it were a lot of gunshots. They'd been well prepared for this.  
She crouched on the ground with Daryl, and he remained still and quiet, waiting for Rick's order. Her heart was beating faster and faster as she looked at every single one of them.

Now wasn't the time to be afraid. That was the energy she had to keep on her mind at that moment. They heard the cell doors opening, and people whispering. She closed her eyes, focusing on their plan.  
After a few seconds, the footsteps were closer. She heard a man whispering, and she could swear it was the Governor's voice. That voice would never leave her mind, ever.  
"Come on." Rick whispered as quiet as he could. He opened one door and it creaked, spreading the sound through all corridors. It didn't matter.  
The group made their way towards the corridor. Another whisper. It was him, Alexa was sure of it. She leaned against the door as Rick told them to stay still. He grabbed their CS Triple Chasers and waited for the right moment.  
As the Governor's man made their way towards that corridor, Alexa wondered what would happen. Would they run in their direction and attack? Would they start shooting randomly and hoping to hit someone?  
The crucial point was if those people were ready for war. The Governor was forgetting those were people used to live in the quietude of Woodbury, not using weapons towards other people.  
Her doubts were answered when Rick threw their equipment to the ground. The second later, they heard a loud bang and the smoke filled the air immediately. The Governor's people started screaming, and a few gunshots were heard. Alexa placed her arms on top of her head, waiting to see what they would do. However, Rick grabbed her arm and told her to go back and cover herself.  
The prison alarms were heard, and more people started shouting. "Hold your ground!" She heard a man screaming. Alexa couldn't understand who was talking. "Hold your ground!"  
Daryl grabbed her arm and pulled her close so she'd be more protected from the gunshots. She grabbed her gun and prepared herself to shoot anyone who came across them.  
Rick told them to stay put, and he ran towards another corridor, closing the door behind him. He opened the last door and a good amount of walkers started walking towards the corridor, heading towards the Governor and his army. Daryl threw another of their equipment, and a loud bang was heard again. As the Governor's army prepared to run towards the opposite corridor - heading towards the walkers without knowing they were there - Rick came back to them. Alexa got up and breathed heavily. For a few seconds, those people were quiet. The screams started right after that, and Alexa figured they found the walkers. Gunshots were heard again, but they didn't stay there to see what happened. Rick guided them to their hiding place, and waited to see what would happen.  
Alexa was right. Those people weren't trained. Finding those walkers was enough for them, and they started running towards the exit. Her fear began disappearing as she noticed their screams disappearing through the prison. Now it was up to Glenn and Maggie.  
Daryl grabbed her again and guided her through the corridor, with his crossbow raised in the air. She grabbed her machete instead, and noticed a few remaining walkers. Rick pointed at them and opened the door. They ran in the walkers direction and killed them quickly. After that, Rick opened the exit door and they hid outside the prison.

As soon as the people walked outside the prison, Glenn and Maggie started shooting them. The panic was installed, as the only thing those people wanted to do was to get away from them. As Alexa heard what was happening, she knew this wasn't far for those people. They were forced to participate in this war, and Alexa knew Andrea was right. This wasn't about those people, they were innocent. However, that wasn't her groups fault either.  
Time passed and Alexa was sure the Governor would leave. Those people weren't ready to fight, which was ironic. Alexa was so worried about how things would work out, and there she was, alive. Daryl was by her side, listening carefully to what was happening.

Ten minutes later, there was silence. No more gunshots or screams. Their cars were driving to the woods, away from the prison. Rick told them to move, which they did.  
"We did it?" Alexa heard Maggie shouting.  
"We did it." Glenn answered. "Come on down."

Alexa ran towards them, breathing heavily. She grabbed her gun again, and turned around. Carol and Michonne were right behind her. Rick was beside her, looking at the front gate with widened eyes. Then, he turned around to face them. "We did it." He announced one more time, breathing heavily. "We drove them out."  
"We should go after them." Michonne pointed out. Alexa looked at her for a few seconds. She was right. They had an advantage now, even if the Governor had more people.  
"We should finish it." Daryl agreed.  
"It is finished." Maggie argued. "Didn't you see them hightailing it outta here?"  
"They could regroup." Michonne protested.  
"No, we can't take the chance. He's not gonna stop." Glenn told them firmly.  
"He's right. We can't keep living like this." Carol gasped with widened eyes.  
"So we take the fight back to Woodbury? We barely made it back last time." Maggie argued again.  
Alexa looked at the ground with annoyance. Maybe it was the adrenaline running through her veins, but she was determinate to kill him. She wanted to see him dead. "He has to die." She told them through their discussion.  
"I don't care." Daryl answered Maggie at the same time Alexa spoke. Rick looked at both of them and placed his arms on his waist.  
"Yeah..." He whispered in a husky tone. With that, he started walking towards the prison. "Let's check on the others." He told them.  
Alexa started walking beside Daryl. She thought about her words. It was true she wanted to see him dead, because all these fights wouldn't stop if the Governor was alive. Those were cold words that needed to be said, and Alexa was surprised they came out of her mouth. However, she didn't regret them.

They called the rest of the group to gather with them inside the cell block. Rick opened the door for them and Alexa sat next to Daryl, still keeping a hold of her gun. Their leader took deep breaths as he waited for the rest of the group.  
After a few seconds, Beth entered the cell block with Judith in her arms. "Hey." Rick told them after noticing their arrival. He kissed his daughter first and then tried to hug Carl, but he pushed him away slightly.  
"Dad, I'm coming to Woodbury." He insisted with a serious look on his face.  
"Carl,-" Rick began to say.  
"I did my job out there." He stopped his father. Alexa looked at him with surprise. "Just like all of you." Carl added. "Took down one of the Governor's soldiers."  
Alexa widened her eyes slightly. "One of his soldiers?" Hershel asked. "A kid running away... He stumbled across us."  
"No, he drew on us." Carl argued.  
Rick stopped listening to Hershel and got closer to his son. "I'm sorry you had to do that." He whispered.  
"That's what I was there for." Carl simply replied. "I'm going with you!"  
Alexa watched as the kid walked away from them. She didn't know what to say. She shared a quick glance with Daryl and he noticed the same thing as she did. Finally, Rick seemed to realize it as well. He was still surprised and stunned his kid had that reaction after killing another kid. She turned around to face Daryl. Rick was having a conversation with Hershel and she'd heard enough conversations for one day. "Are you okay?" She asked him gently.  
"Hell yeah." Daryl answered.  
She chuckled. Daryl half-smiled at her. "It's not over yet." Alexa reminded him, the smile disappearing from her face. Daryl nodded and chewed on his thumb. She sighed and closed her eyes. "I just want him dead." She confessed, taking a deep breath. Daryl glanced at her silently. "I know it's cruel and cold, but... He has to die. For what he did." She explained herself.  
"I know." Daryl finally replied. "He's gonna die." He assured her while nodding. Alexa nodded as well.

After a few minutes, Rick told them to gather outside the prison. Alexa knew things were going to end in a few hours, which was relieving. She was surprised with herself. Maybe all the rush from the Governor's attack made her forget about the fear and anxiety she was feeling in the morning, and now she only wanted revenge. Alexa knew it wasn't right to kill him for nothing but revenge, but she didn't deny it was her wish. For what he did to Maggie, Glenn and Merle.

Michonne was placing her weapons on the car when Alexa appeared in front of her. "How you feeling?" Alexa asked her with a smile.  
Michonne gave her a half-smile. "I'm fine." She answered. "You?"  
"Fine." Alexa confessed. "Just want this over."  
"Michonne." Rick called her. He handed her his weapon and walked towards his son. Michonne placed his gun on the car and turned around to look at Alexa.  
"Me too." She confessed. "It's gonna be over soon."

When Rick came back, Alexa noticed a strange look on his face. She knew it was something Carl told him, and she forced herself to not get up and talk to the kid. He was starting to be a real problem for them. Carl needed someone to talk to him, not for a few minutes. He was becoming a danger, especially for himself. Did he blame Rick for the deaths? Because Alexa knew that was one of the most unfair things he could do to his father. However, maybe he was experiencing a bad moment, just like Rick did. Maybe he'd calm down when everything was over. Alexa only wished that could be true.

"Rick." Glenn called him. "We're stayin'. We don't know where the Governor is, if he comes back we'll hold him off."  
"Just the four of us?" Daryl asked. He nodded to himself and narrowed his eyes. "Alright." He whispered.

Alexa nodded and glanced at Daryl. He was walking to his motorcycle, and she knew she'd ride with him to Woodbury. She walked towards him quietly, and jumped on his bike. Then, she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"Do ya have your gun?" Daryl asked her again.  
Alexa leaned herself against him. "Yeah." She whispered in his ear. Daryl nodded and turned around.

Carol and Beth killed two walkers who were near the gate, and Glenn and Maggie opened it right after that. Daryl and Alexa were the first ones to leave, followed by Rick and Michonne on the car.

It took them a bit more than ten minutes to drive through one road, which would take them to Woodbury. However, they noticed the bodies on the ground and the walkers eating their flesh. Alexa stepped out from the bike and grabbed her machete, walking towards the walkers. Daryl walked beside her and shot one of them with his crossbow, while Michonne killed another with her katana. Rick walked behind them, inspecting the area. It seemed strange to find all those bodies scattered through the ground. Those were Governor's people. Why would they be all dead?  
Rick killed the last walker who was feeding from a body on the car, and they all looked at themselves with surprise. Suddenly, they heard a sound coming from behind Daryl, and he flinched quickly, walking away from it. Alexa's eyes widened when she spotted a woman inside the car, as if she was hiding from someone. She didn't recognize the brunette, and Rick raised his gun immediately. Daryl opened the door and she stepped outside carefully. "Where is he?" Rick whispered harshly.  
The woman shook her head. "He killed all of them." She quickly answered with a frightened look. "I hid on the car and they started turning."  
"He's gone?" Alexa asked suspiciously. The woman nodded. "What's your name?"  
"Karen." She answered quickly.  
Rick looked around and waved his hand in the air. "Come with us." He told her.

They walked quickly towards Woodbury with their guns raised in the air. Alexa kept one eye on the woman, not sure if what she told was true. However, those bodies on the ground did support what she told them. It sounded like something only a lunatic would do. Was that how the Governor was at this point? She knew he was crazy and dangerous, but killing his own people?  
If he was gone, she'd keep looking for him. This would only stop when he was dead, and she couldn't sit around and wait for his knock on the door.

When they reached Woodbury, Rick told them to cover themselves behind the car, but when they reached it, a gunshot was heard. Rick, Daryl and Alexa shot back, and exchanged the gunfire for a few seconds. She covered herself to reload her gun, as well as Rick and Daryl.  
"Tyresse!" Karen shouted, getting up. "It's me, don't-"  
"Hey!" Rick screamed back, pulling her down.  
After a few seconds, they heard someone calling. "Karen?!" Tyresse asked back. "Karen, are you okay?"  
She got up quickly. "I'm fine!" Karen answered, stepping away from Rick and the others.  
"Where's the Governor?" Tyresse asked her back.  
"He fired on everyone!" Karen confessed with widened eyes. Her hands were raised in the air as she looked at Tyresse. "He killed them all."  
There was a moment of silence, and Alexa didn't know if he believed them or not. Daryl shifted beside her, clearly annoyed by the situation. Rick looked back at them and told them to stay put. "Why are you with them?!" Tyresse wondered.  
"They saved me!" Karen confessed again.  
It only took a few minutes for Rick to decide what to do. "We're comin' out!" He warned them, grabbing his gun. Daryl did the same and Alexa followed them. Daryl was the first one to appear, and Alexa raised her gun at them right behind him. "We're comin' out." Rick told them again, this time with a calmer tone. He raised his hands in the air, as well as Michonne. Daryl grunted before raising his hands in the air as well, and Alexa knew he didn't like this.

Tyresse opened the door for them, followed by a woman. Rick came closer to him and lowered his hands. "What are you doin' here?" Tyresse asked.  
"We were comin' to finish this." Rick told him firmly. "Until we saw what the Governor did."  
"He-" Tyresse began to say. "He killed them?"  
Rick nodded. "Yeah." He answered. "Karen told us Andrea hopped the wall, goin' for the prison. She never made it." Rick informed them. Alexa flinched at the thought. If what Milton told her was right, and the Governor had the same plans for Andrea as he did for her, than Andrea's betrayal could cause her death. Alexa didn't want that to happen, the only death she could accept was the Governor's. "She might be here." Rick continued.

Tyresse and his sister, Sasha, guided them inside Woodbury. However, Rick, Alexa and Daryl recognized that place. "This is where he had Glenn and Maggie." Rick pointed out.  
"The Governor held people here?!" Tyresse asked shocked.  
"He did more than holdin'." Daryl answered quickly. Alexa shared a quick glance at him, and the hunter nodded at her. She grabbed her gun more firmly.  
When they turned the corner, the group spotted blood on the floor. Alexa lowered her gun with widened eyes. She was slightly afraid of going in that room.  
Before Rick opened the door, he stopped walking for a few seconds. Daryl raised his crossbow, and Alexa took a deep breath and raised her gun again.  
"Will you open it?" Michonne asked.  
Rick didn't lose any more time in there. He raised his gun and pressed his hand on the door. "One, two, three!" He whispered.

When Rick opened the door, the first thing they spotted was Milton, on the ground. Alexa brought her hand to her mouth and widened her eyes. Daryl glanced at her before lowering his crossbow.  
Then, Alexa's eyes travelled to the feet right there near the door. Before she could say anything, Michonne gasped. "Andrea!" She whispered, entering inside the room.  
Rick, Daryl and Alexa followed behind her, and they watched the woman laying on the ground. Andrea had blood scattered across her face and clothes and looked really pale. "I tried to stop him." Andrea whispered. Rick kneeled on the ground in front of her.  
"You're burnin' up." Michonne replied, ignoring what Andrea said. Alexa took a step forward and tried to keep herself calm.  
Andrea took a deep breath and grabbed her jacket, as if she wanted to show them something. Michonne helped her and gasped when a bite mark appeared near Andrea's neck. Alexa felt the tears forming in her eyes, but she took a deep breath and tried to look strong.  
Rick looked away for a few seconds, and Michonne tried to comfort her friend. "Judith," Andrea told them. "Carl... The rest of them."  
"Us." Rick corrected. "The rest of us.".  
Andrea smiled slightly and tried to hold back the tears. "Are they alive?" She wondered.  
"Yeah. They're alive." Rick answered her.  
She looked at all of them with a smile on her face. Alexa smiled back at her and felt a tear running through her face. Andrea looked at Michonne and her smile grew bigger. "It's good you found them." She whispered. Michonne nodded, but it was obvious she was crying and at the same time trying to hold her own tears. Alexa knew how hard this was, even though her family was safe. Andrea didn't deserve this. No one did, expect the Governor. Andrea looked away from Michonne and glanced at Daryl. "No one can make it alone now." She whispered.  
"I never could." He whispered back. Alexa closed her eyes for a few seconds and grabbed his hand. She squeezed it and Daryl hold her hand for a few seconds, before she let go.  
Andrea narrowed her eyes. "I just didn't want anyone to die." She confessed. Her look changed, and she shifted on the ground. "I can do it myself."  
"No." Michonne answered quickly.  
"No, I have to." Andrea protested, feeling herself more exhausted. "While I still can." Michonne couldn't hold back the tears, but she knew Andrea was right. When Michonne nodded, Andrea looked at Rick. "Please." She told him. "I know how the safety works."  
With that, Rick grabbed his gun and gave it to her. Andrea took a deep breath. "Well, I'm not goin' anywhere." Michonne informed her firmly.

That was when Andrea and Alexa shared a glance and the girl couldn't fight the tears that were forcing to fall down her cheeks. That could've been Alexa in there. Plus, this wasn't fair for Andrea. None of them deserved to die, only the guilty of this war, the Governor. His name was poison and hate. Alexa couldn't think about his name without feeling disgust towards him. Andrea tried to protect those people, even though she made the wrong decisions when she decided to trust him. No one could blame her now, and with one last glance at her, as if saying goodbye, Rick, Daryl and Alexa stepped outside the room. They closed the door behind them, and Alexa leaned against Daryl. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, and noticed the brief silence that hung in the room. Just then, a single gunshot was heard. She flinched at the sound and noticed Daryl looking down.  
Now, more than ever, she wanted to find him. She wanted to revenge her friends and end the war, because while he was out there, this wasn't over.

* * *

The road back to the prison was quiet. Alexa wrapped her arms around Daryl's waist with all her strength, but the tears didn't stop falling. He knew she was crying, but it was good to let it all out. He only wished he could show his feelings like that, because all he wanted to do was to hug her and tell her he'd be there for her.  
And that's how things would be from now on. He'd protect her because Daryl knew it as well as Alexa: while the Governor was out there, they weren't safe.  
However, their group was going to be bigger. Tyresse and Sasha helped them to bring the rest of the people from Woodbury to the prison, which was something good. They could start a community there, something that would be good for everyone, especially Carl.

Alexa just wanted to find some peace, but in this world, there was no peace. She had to learn to live with the fear and the anxiety, because it was part of her everyday life now. The only good thing about her life was Daryl. And he would be there to help her and protect her, as if that would be the last thing he'd do.


	22. Chapter 22

**NanamiYatsumaki**: Thank you! I think I'm going to continue with season four and introduce some flashbacks throughout the chapters. Anyway, this chapter has a two months gap from chapter twenty-one, maybe I'll do another one like this, I'm not sure. Enjoy the chapter!

**Nemu-Chan**: Thank you very much! As I said, I'm going to introduce a few flashbacks from those six months and I hope you like it!

A huge thank you to everyone who follows, reviews and favorites this story (:

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WALKING DEAD**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two - Going on Runs**

**Two months later**

It had been a long time since Alexa heard a child laugh. The prison had lots of kids now, which was a good thing. They had a lot of new people, some older than others, but everyone helped to keep that place going.  
For the first month, no one talked to each other. Rick's group stayed in one cell block with some new people, and the rest of the cell blocks were also occupied. They cleared out all of them and did their best to keep it clean and walker free, and it'd been three weeks without an accident.  
Searching for supplies was Daryl and Alexa's responsibility. Glenn and Maggie would go with them sometimes, as well as Michonne. However, that was their job. Neither Daryl or Alexa hated going to town, it was one way to talk with each other more privately. Things were different at the prison, but there was still the fear of the Governor coming back. She used to look for him on every run they went to, but Alexa didn't have a clue about his whereabouts.  
That day was another day of searching for supplies. Alexa and Daryl took a car and were driving through the road when she finally broke the silence. "You know where we're going?"  
Daryl nodded. "This new place Tyresse told me 'bout." He added. "Said it got all sort of supplies."  
Alexa smiled. "So many people at the prison right now." She wondered, looking through the window. Then, she turned to face him. "Guess it was a good choice moving to my cell, right?"  
Daryl chuckled. "I don't like sleepin' in a damn cage." He argued with a husky tone.  
"Come on," Alexa joked. "It's comfortable." He scoffed. "Better than the floor!"

Their relationship was becoming closer and closer as days went by. They took one step at the time, but Daryl spending the nights on her cell was a huge step in Alexa's opinion. It was good to be with him at night, cuddling in his chest while everyone else slept. He didn't seem to mind it after becoming used to it, but in the first night Daryl couldn't sleep. He kept looking at the walls, glancing at her from time to time.  
He knew she didn't get over the Governor. She dreamt about him sometimes. Daryl heard her whisper his name a couple of times, and Alexa would wake up and say she had a nightmare but didn't remember what. Daryl wouldn't tell her about it, because he knew it would upset her. However, he pressed the subject again. "Ya still think you're gonna find him?" He questioned.  
Alexa frowned, surprised at his question. "I do." She whispered. "Michonne does as well, it's only been two months."  
Daryl nodded and chewed on his thumb. "He's probably gone, Alexa." He pointed out, preparing himself to stop the car. He parked it right in front of the small shop, but instead of stepping out of the car, Daryl turned to face her. She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I want to find him as well." He insisted. "Kill him."  
Alexa nodded. "This won't stop until we do." She whispered. Alexa stepped outside the car and grabbed her bag pack. "Ready?" She asked.  
Daryl nodded and stepped out of the car. He grabbed his crossbow and watched the girl make her way towards the door. "Be careful." He mumbled with a grunt, and Alexa peeked through the window.

After a few seconds, Daryl joined her. He peeked through the window as well, and she took a step back. "Three walkers." She whispered.  
Daryl stepped back as well. "We can take them." He whispered. Alexa nodded and waited to see what he was gonna do. Daryl walked towards the window again and hit slightly so the walkers could hear them. "Ya open the door and we'll kill'em, alright?" Daryl glanced at her before raising his crossbow in the air.  
Alexa nodded quickly. She and Daryl made a very good team. They knew each other and what they wanted to do. She liked going on runs with him more than anyone else. Besides, it was a way to spend time with him, away from all the people. They needed that as well, even if going on runs meant they were in danger. However, if the situation was impossible, they'd grab their weapons and leave. That was the plan.  
This little shop was perfect to find supplies. Tyresse was really helpful this time. She didn't consider herself his friend, but Alexa knew he was a good person. She was more friends with his sister, Sasha. The girl was nice and knew about guns and helped on running that place.  
It was Hershel's decision to create a small council so they could debate about the prison problems. Alexa was part of it, as well as Daryl and Sasha. Obviously, Hershel was part of it. Carol and Glenn were part of it too. One of their first decisions was to tell Rick he had to carry his gun all times when he left the prison. Everyone would be worried about him if he didn't, but it took a long time to him to agree with it. Rick didn't want to touch his gun, the same with Carl. Rick was finally paying attention to the his education, which was something really good. It had only been two months though. Carl didn't agree with it, but Rick forced him to. Alexa knew this was the best thing for the kid.

Daryl finally opened the door and two walkers stepped outside of it. They were two male who had wounds on their faces and arms though one of them had only one arm and no ears. Daryl shot one of them quickly and Alexa grabbed the other one. She pressed him against the wall and stabbed him with her machete. When she turned around to grab the remaining walker, Daryl shot an arrow again to kill it. She nodded and stepped forwards the door.  
Alexa stepped inside slowly, still alert to any other walker that could be inside. Daryl walked behind her, with his crossbow raised in the air.  
The shop was small, and the back door was shut. They decided to let it stay that way, otherwise any walker outside could see them. Alexa walked in one corridor while Daryl walked in the other.  
"Psst." Daryl called her. "Here."

She made her way towards him and watched as Daryl grabbed some canned food on the shelf. Then, he grabbed all the bottles of water he could find, while Alexa searched for more food on the counter. He moved beside her, and Alexa noticed a small smile on his lips. "What?" She wondered.  
Daryl shrugged. "Happy to see some food, that's all." He mumbled. Alexa narrowed her eyes but kept looking for food. For a while, she noticed Daryl sitting on the counter and looking at her, chewing on his lower lip.

She had enough of that ridiculous smile. Alexa walked to him and leaned against his chest. Daryl was surprised by her actions, but when Alexa wrapped her arms around his waist, Daryl tried to remain calm. "Why do you have that smile on your face?" She teased him, reaching for his lips. Daryl stood still as her lips found his. She kissed him softly before pushing away.  
"Already told ya." He answered.  
She laughed. "The food?" Alexa raised an eyebrow. "Then this is the first time I see you smiling like that for food."  
"I've been hungry." Daryl replied. She pushed away from him as Daryl got up and stood still in front of her. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.  
"We should go back." Alexa whispered. He let out a grunt. "I know, this is quieter place we've found." She agreed. "But still." She reached for his lips and kissed him again. "We have to."

He knew she was right, but those were his favorite moments. Going on runs with her, away from all those people, even if it meant they were in danger. Daryl would be careful and he'd protect her if something happened. Besides, they wouldn't go to a really dangerous place alone. When the two of them found good people to go with them on runs, they'd start going to bigger places.  
The biggest threat for them was gone for now. He knew she was getting obsessed on finding the Governor, and Daryl had to distract her from those thoughts. He tried to take her on runs like this one, and sometimes it was good for her, other times Alexa kept watching the road and the woods, as if expecting him to be there. Michonne didn't help him either; she'd spend a long time with Alexa observing their maps, as if something had missed them. They would go to the library and stay there until they decided which place to look. What made him even more worried was how she'd leave the prison with Michonne for hours and didn't say anything to him. Alexa said it was to not let him worried about her, but he knew that wasn't the whole truth. He wouldn't let her go if he knew what she was doing, and that was one of the reasons she didn't say anything to him.  
Daryl wanted to find the Governor as well, and revenge his brother. Plus, he wanted Alexa to relax and enjoy those moments of peace they had in the prison. She wasn't enjoying those moments fully, and that worried him. Her nightmares were worse, which worried him as well. Of course he didn't say anything to her about that, because she'd tell him everything was okay. But Daryl knew it wasn't.

* * *

At night, Alexa crawled under her bad and covered herself with the sheets while waiting for Daryl. She wasn't sure if he'd sleep with her tonight, but she waited for him for a while.  
A few minutes later, he appeared in front of her door. "Are you staying?" She whispered, turning on her side to face him. He nodded. "Come here." Alexa added.  
He placed his crossbow on the ground and walked to her bed. She shifted on the bed to give him some space, and he quickly crawled under the bed with her. Daryl stared at the wall as Alexa wrapped one arm around him and placed her head near his. He flinched slightly and chewed on his lower lip. Alexa didn't notice his nervousness because her eyes were already shut. "Everything alright?" She whispered.  
"Yeah." He mumbled. "Runnin' off tomorrow?" Daryl asked her.  
Alexa raised her head to face him. "Running off?" She repeated. "I'm not-"  
"Ya are." Daryl interrupted. "And ya don't say anythin' to me, either."  
Alexa sighed and placed her head on his chest. "I have to find him." She whispered. "He's out there."  
"I want to find him too." Daryl agreed. "But ya don't have to go out every day."  
Alexa remained silent for a few seconds. "Maybe you're right." She murmured. "I won't go tomorrow."  
Daryl reached for her hand and touched her slightly. "Alright." He whispered. "Ya must be tired."  
Alexa closed her eyes again and cuddled with him. "A bit." She confessed.  
"Sleep." Daryl told her, placing one arm under his head. "I gotta keep watch anyway."  
"When?" Alexa asked.  
"In a few hours."

With that, she took a deep breath again, and tried to get some sleep. He was right. She had to focus on the group now, and bring the stability back to the prison. Maybe when everything was ready, she'd go out with Michonne and search for The Governor again. For now, Daryl was right: she had to help them in the prison, gathering the food and helping the new people.


End file.
